Tú y yo y nuestra historia
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Porque nada es repentino y el amor no es una excepción. Se necesita tiempo, para aprender a amar a una persona, tiempo para conocerla y tiempo para sentirse a gusto uno con otro. Tiempo, que a veces nos parece eterno e insuficiente. Sobre todo si amamos con toda la intensidad de nuestro corazón. [Fic participante en la actividad "Érase una vez el amor" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡YAHOI! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya está otra vez la tía esta participando en una de esas actividades raras del forín?**

**¡PUES SÍ, GENTE! ¡HE VUELTO!**

**Me apetecía mucho hacer esta actividad, así que aquí estoy, dispuesta a darlo todo este San Valentín de 2019. Por supuesto, siempre con el InuKag como pareja protagonista, como no podía ser de otra manera xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hora de publicación:** 21:52pm. (Hora española).

* * *

**Enamorarse**

**Parte 1**

**[Atracción]**

* * *

Daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre la extensa mesa de su despacho mientras delante de él, su mejor amigo y abogado de la empresa y suyo por extensión, Miroku, lo observaba, esperando una respuesta de su jefe al documento que le acababa de enseñar.

Finalmente, este dejó la _tablet _y se recostó en su asiento, con una clara mueca de disgusto.

―Dile que no. ―Miroku lo miró, entre incrédulo e incómodo.

―¿Quieres que le diga a una mujer que está a punto no solo de perder su hogar sino de morir que no puedes sacar ni un minuto de tu valioso tiempo para ir a hablar con ella y concederle así un último deseo?―Gruñó, molesto, enfadado. Fulminó a Miroku con la mirada por hacerlo sentir culpable. Pero el abogado no se amilanó, era el único que podía plantarle cara y salir indemne.

―No soy un demonio―masculló, irritado. Miroku arqueó una ceja.

―Permíteme que lo dude. ―Bufó, exasperado.

―¡No sé qué quieres que haga! ¡Llevaba tiempo detrás de ese inmueble, tenían problemas, les hice una oferta y aceptaron!

―¡Se trata de una mujer que está a punto de morir, InuYasha! ¡Es lógico que quiera conocer al hombre que ha comprado su casa después de haberse resistido a la venta durante años!―InuYasha se masajeó las sienes.

―Fue ella la que cedió, la que firmó…

―Si conocieras a la señora Higurashi sabrías que no va a ponerte contra las cuerdas ni nada parecido―le dijo Miroku, recogiendo la tableta y metiéndola en su maletín.

―Permíteme que lo dude―le soltó en tono irónico, devolviéndole así la pulla. Miroku suspiró, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose el abrigo para después agarrar su maletín.

―Solo te pido que vayas a conocerla. No te llevará más de un minuto y a ella le quitarías un peso de encima. Tiene curiosidad, es todo, lo que es lógico, por otra parte. ―InuYasha resopló de nuevo.

―Lo consideraré―cedió al fin, volviendo la vista a su ordenador, dando así la conversación por terminada. Miroku suspiró una vez más, meneando la cabeza y yendo hacia la puerta del despacho.

Justo antes de salir, vio a su mejor amigo y jefe contestar un mensaje con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

―Si es que eres peor que yo―murmuró, dejando al fin el despacho―. Supongo que no le diré entonces que Sango lo ha invitado a cenar. Ugh, creo que me tocará dormir en el sofá de nuevo…

* * *

Aparcó su deportivo último modelo en la explanada del hospital destinada al estacionamiento de los vehículos de pacientes y visitantes del centro, haciendo una mueca al salir y ver que su flamante coche estaba rodeado de vehículos mucho más mediocres. Lo mismo podría decirse del hospital, pensó, observando los desconchones en la fachada y el mal estado de las paredes nada más entrar.

―_Hospitales públicos, para quién los quiera_―pensó para sí, parándose frente al mostrador de recepción.

Había decidido al fin hacer caso a Miroku e ir a conocer a la mujer a la que, tras varios años de fallidos intentos, había conseguido comprarle su propiedad. Esperó, rebosando impaciencia, a que la enfermera terminara de atender a un señor mayor y luego le tocó el turno a él. La chica no pudo menos que quedarse anonadada al verlo y eso le hizo sonreír.

Siempre ocurría igual: adonde quiera que fuera las mujeres se lo quedaban mirando, las más atrevidas se peleaban por tener su atención, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos. Y todo a pesar de su reputación de mujeriego incorregible. El dinero mueve montañas, se decía, ¿no era así el dicho?

―Vengo a ver a Naomi Higurashi. ―El tono demandante hizo a la mujer ponerse rígida, seguramente intuyendo que él era alguien importante y poderoso, sobre todo poderoso.

―Enseguida le busco la información. ―La chica tecleó el nombre en el ordenador y enseguida el programa le proporcionó la información―. Habitación 404, cuarta planta. ―InuYasha asintió y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó, encaminándose a los ascensores, sin darle las gracias.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a dos de sus guardaespaldas seguirlo a poca distancia. Se metieron los tres en el ascensor, junto con otras cinco personas que se fueron bajando o quedando según subían. Finalmente llegaron a la cuarta planta e InuYasha salió, flanqueado siempre por sus hombres. Nunca se sabía cuándo podría necesitar de su protección.

Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con la habitación correspondiente y se paró ante ella. Esta estaba entornada en vez de cerrada del todo, y del interior provenían voces, voces femeninas: una suave y calmada y otra más aguda y enfadada, según notó InuYasha en el tono.

―… no me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!―decía la voz más chillona.

―Entiende, Kagome, es lo único que-

―¡Yo me habría podido encargar, habría-

―No. Tú tienes tus estudios y además a Sōta, jamás se me ocurriría dejarte deudas.

―¡Habría encontrado la manera! ¡Es nuestra casa!

―Solo es un montón de ladrillos con cemento.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es nuestro hogar!

―El hogar lo conforman las personas, no las construcciones materiales. ―Al oír aquellas sosegadas palabras InuYasha no pudo reprimir una mueca, porque él sabía de primera mano cuánta verdad había en aquella simple oración.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse e impedir que los abrumadores recuerdos se colaran en su mente. Comprobó su aspecto por última vez y asió la manilla de la puerta, empujándola y entrando sin llamar. Las dos mujeres que había en el interior del cuarto se quedaron perplejas al verlo, incapaces de pronunciar palabra debido al susto y a la sorpresa. La primera en recuperar el habla fue la más joven, que estaba sentada en lo que parecía un incómodo sillón al lado de la única cama que estaba ocupada.

―¡¿Quién diablos es usted?!―InuYasha no la escuchó, no escuchó nada ni vio nada, no fue consciente de otra cosa que no fuera la exquisita criatura que ahora mismo lo miraba con unos brillantes y preciosos ojos del color chocolate chispeantes de ira.

Preciosa era una palabra que no le hacía justicia. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más altas y de aire más sofisticado, aquella chica tenía unas proporciones perfectas bajo su falda azul y su jersey rosa, el cual marcaba la perfecta redondez de unos pechos pequeños pero firmes. Sus piernas delgadas terminaban en unos pies pequeños y delicados, enfundados en unas sencillas bailarinas de color negro. Tenía una piel de un blanco perfecto, como de porcelana, y su pelo, ¡oh, qué gloriosa melena! Era negra, azabache, para ser más preciso, y estaba salpicada de traviesos bucles aquí y allá que le daban unas tremendas ganas de hundir las manos en ella para ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Pero lo que lo estaba haciendo temblar de deseo eran sus labios: carnosos, en forma de arco, hechos para ser besados o para juguetear con la anatomía de un hombre a su antojo.

Aquellos pensamientos le provocaron una intensa punzada de deseo que hizo que se le formara una erección instantánea. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura y apartar la vista de aquella muchacha, centrándose en la mujer mayor que lo observaba con curiosidad desde la cama de hospital.

―Buenas tardes―saludó, intentando ganar tiempo para recuperarse―. Mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, y tengo entendido que ha pedido verme en reiteradas ocasiones. ―Los ojos marrones de la mujer se abrieron con enorme sorpresa.

―¿Es usted… el presidente de la Compañía Taisho?

―Eso he dicho―contestó, con un deje de irritación.

―Borde―escuchó que murmuraba la joven desde el otro lado de la cama. InuYasha la ignoró, teniendo que contener su asombro a la par que una carcajada. Nunca nadie, desde que había logrado llegar a lo más alto, se había atrevido jamás a decirle nada semejante.

―Kagome―regañó la otra fémina, en tono suave pero firme―. Me alegro de que haya accedido a mi petición, señor Taisho. Por favor, tome asiento. ―Con una significativa mirada, hizo que la chica llamada Kagome se levantara del sillón para cederle el sitio.

―No es nece-

―Por favor―insistió. Luego, se giró a la joven azabache―. Hija, ¿podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas?―La muchacha iba a protestar, pero una mirada de su madre bastó para que se mordiera la lengua y recogiera una bolsa que había en el suelo, al lado del único armario que había en la habitación.

―Estaré en la cafetería, estudiando. Llámame cuando acabes. ―Se inclinó para despedirse de su madre con un beso y, dándole una mirada de advertencia al hombre, abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naomi Higurashi suspiró con alivio al ver marchar a su primogénita y luego se volvió a mirar a InuYasha.

―Gracias, una vez más, por venir. Se lo agradezco.

―No hay de qué―respondió él. Parecía incómodo, pero tampoco iba a ser grosero con una mujer que parecía estar al borde de la muerte, si es que los informes que había recibido de Miroku eran correctos. Ni él era tan despiadado―. Señora Higurashi… no entiendo por qué ha insistido tanto en verme, la verdad. ―Naomi sonrió con dulzura, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

―Quería conocer al hombre al que le he vendido casi la mitad de mi vida. ―InuYasha parpadeó.

―¿Se refiere a… ―Naomi asintió.

―El templo Higurashi me fue heredado cuando mi suegro murió. Se suponía que iba a ser para mi marido, pero mi Daisuke nos dejó mucho antes de que eso ocurriera. Así que mi padre político cambió el testamento para que me quedara a mí y, posteriormente, a mis hijos, sus nietos. ―Naomi respiró hondo. Parecía fatigada por hablar tanto. Alargó una temblorosa mano para agarrar la botella de agua que estaba sobre una mesita, pero InuYasha se adelantó, cogiéndola él y tendiéndosela―. Gracias, querido, eres muy amable. ―Se la desenroscó y se la tendió. Naomi bebió un par de largos tragos antes de proseguir―. Como decía, se suponía que ese templo iba a ser el legado de mis hijos, y nada me habría hecho más feliz. En ese lugar conocí a mi marido, allí nos casamos y allí he criado a mis pequeños, pero… como ya pudo comprobar… eso no será posible. ―InuYasha se removió, nervioso con la conversación―. Te pareces tanto a tu madre… ―InuYasha abrió mucho sus ojos dorados y se puso recto como un palo de escoba―. Los ojos y el pelo, indiscutiblemente, son de tu padre, pero tienes la misma aura de calidez que rodeaba a Izayoi… Lamenté tanto su muerte… y lamenté aún más el no poder ir a su funeral pero, desgraciadamente, no me permitieron asistir.

―Usted… ¿conocía a mi madre?―Naomi sonrió y asintió.

―Cuando me llegó la primera oferta por tu parte para comprar el templo supe inmediatamente quién eras por tu apellido. Las pocas veces que logré hablar con Izayoi después de se marchara no hacía más que hablar de ti: de lo guapo que eras, de lo inteligente que eras, de lo noble que eras… ―InuYasha desvió la vista, con un nudo apretándole la garganta. Naomi suspiró―. Izayoi… sé que amaba a tu padre, pero… desgraciadamente, no fue feliz a su lado y al final, no tuvo fuerzas para continuar. ―Ni él lo hubiera resumido mejor.

―¿Qué quiere de mí?―espetó, en tono agresivo. Naomi lo miró fijamente con sus transparentes y calmados ojos castaños.

―Sé que el templo tenía que venderse, así que no te pediré clemencia respecto a eso. El dinero servirá para que mis hijos empiecen de nuevo cuando yo ya no esté, y no me arrepiento de eso. Era lo que tenía que hacerse. ―Naomi le sonrió, causando un revoltijo de emociones en el Taisho―. Solo… sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto porque apenas te conozco, y tampoco puedo apelar a mi antigua amistad con tu madre porque apenas y nos vimos antes de que nos dejara, pero… ¿sería mucho pedir… muy pretencioso… que… que te aseguraras de que… una vez yo ya no esté… a Kagome y a Sōta no les falte de nada? No te estoy pidiendo que los cuides ni nada parecido, ni que te hagas cargo de ellos, Kagome ya es mayor de edad y Sōta un adolescente. Solo… que… estén bien, a salvo.

InuYasha quedó estupefacto. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo incluso por pestañear, incrédulo ante lo que aquella desconocida le estaba pidiendo. ¿Le suplicaba a él, un total y completo desconocido, que velara por sus hijos?

―Solo durante un tiempo tras mi muerte… me preocupa, sobre todo, Kagome. Puede parecer fuerte, pero es más frágil de lo que parece. Se le da muy bien esconder sus emociones y sus sentimientos. ―InuYasha la miró.

―Señora Higurashi…

―Naomi, por favor.

―Naomi… yo… no la conozco, ni a usted ni a sus hijos, ¿qué le hace pensar que haré tal cosa? No me gusta hacer de niñera y mucho menos de absolutos desconocidos. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y-

―Lo entiendo―lo cortó Naomi. La mujer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza―. Solo pensé… no importa. Lo siento. Estaba siendo egoísta. ―InuYasha apretó los labios.

Una enfermera entró justo en ese momento y, aprovechando la distracción, se despidió apresuradamente de Naomi Higurashi y salió de la habitación casi a la carrera, como si una horda de demonios enloquecidos lo estuviese persiguiendo. Los hombres de su equipo de seguridad apenas pudieron alcanzarlo cuando ya se metía en el ascensor.

Una loca, es lo que era Naomi Higurashi. Claro que tal vez la culpa era del cáncer que padecía pero, aun así, seguía estando loca.

Como una cabra.

Se bajó en la planta cero y salió como una tromba del ascensor, arrasando con todos los que se topaba a su paso. Estaba a punto de salir de aquel infernal edificio cuando sus ojos, casi sin quererlo, se desviaron a su derecha, captando al instante una abundante y preciosa melena azabache.

La femenina figura de Kagome Higurashi se encontraba de espaldas a las puertas de la cafetería, sentada, inclinada sobre una mesa. No pudo resistirse al impulso y entró en la cafetería, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia ella, aclarándose la garganta en cuanto llegó a su altura porque, al parecer, la joven no había notado su presencia, algo que no le había pasado nunca… hasta ahora. Las mujeres tenían una especie de radar para detectarlo nada más ponía un pie en un sito o en una estancia.

Esos ojos del color del chocolate lo miraron, indiferentes aunque, por debajo de la mesa, InuYasha notó como, inconscientemente, ella apretaba los muslos, y eso lo hizo sonreír socarronamente. Al parecer, no le era tan indiferente como ella le estaba haciendo creer.

―¿Qué quiere? ¿Ya ha terminado de hablar con mi madre?―preguntó, en un tono cortante carente de emoción alguna. InuYasha amplió su sonrisa socarrona.

―Así es. He venido a avisarla. ―Kagome se levantó, apartando la mirada de él como si le quemara. Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa; los ojos dorados de InuYasha alcanzaron a leer el título del libro que ella había estado leyendo: un tratado de historia sobre la época medieval japonesa.

InuYasha la interceptó antes de que ella diera un paso para irse y, por tanto, alejarse de él. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. Claramente él no era santo de su devoción, lo que lo hizo sonreír todavía más.

―¿Qué quiere ahora?―preguntó, más que irritada―. ¡Ya tiene lo que quería, así que déjenos en paz!―El grito hizo que varios de los clientes de la cafetería se giraran a mirarlos, curiosos.

―En realidad no―dijo él, con voz ronca y los ojos fijos en su apetitosa boca en forma de arco―. Aún no tengo lo que quiero. ―Y, sin esperar invitación alguna, rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, la agarró de la nuca con la otra mano y dejó caer su boca sobre la suya, ahogando así la exclamación de sorpresa de la muchacha.

InuYasha la besó despacio, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza, acariciando su boca con la lengua hasta que, con un gemido, Kagome se rindió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y abriendo los labios para él.

Triunfante, InuYasha la acercó más a su cuerpo y la saboreó a placer con la lengua, sosteniéndola, dado que las piernas de Kagome se habían vuelto de gelatina. Aquel beso la estaba derritiendo, derribando todas sus defensas y atontando sus sentidos.

Era su primer beso, y estaba siendo delicioso.

Cuando al fin él pareció hartarse de probarla la soltó, jadeando y conteniendo un gemido, su entrepierna palpitando por el furioso deseo que un simple beso había despertado en él.

―Yo… te-tengo que irme. ―Y, recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa, Kagome Higurashi despareció de la cafetería, dejándolo anonadado a la par que frustrado.

Intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, InuYasha salió del hospital y fue hacia su coche, abriendo las puertas y metiéndose dentro. Una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, se dejó caer contra el mullido asiento de cuero, llevando su mano a su rostro para frotárselo.

―¿Qué he hecho?―se preguntó, todavía con la sensación de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos hormigueándole, pinchándolo con las ganas de volver a entrar en aquel horroroso edificio para volver a besarla y exigirle que satisficiera el casi incontrolable deseo que ella le había despertado.

Frustrado, golpeó el volante y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el móvil. Necesitaba tener sexo desesperadamente. Todo se arreglaría en cuanto se acostara con una mujer.

Y había cientos, miles de ellas en todo el mundo dispuestas a lo que fuera por pasar una noche en su cama.

No necesitaba a una muchachita del montón.

Mucho menos una que había huido de él como si se tratara del mismísimo Satanás en persona.

**Fin [Atracción]**

* * *

**¡Ay, pero qué felicidad, por Dios! ¡Si es que no puedo con la emoción que me embarga ahora mismo!**

**¡Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un precioso review lleno de cosas ricas! Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí vengo a dejaros el segundo capítulo. Lo estoy intentando hacer rápido porque el plazo para la actividad es hasta el 24 de este mes, así que nada, me he puesto a ello a toda mecha xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste, de verdad!**

**Hora de publicación: **13:28pm. Hora española.

* * *

**Enamaorarse**

**Parte 2**

**[Coqueteo]**

* * *

Kagome miró de reojo para su acompañante en el ascensor, sumamente incómoda. Los ojos dorados de InuYasha Taisho no se habían apartado de ella ni un solo segundo desde que lo había encontrado en la puerta del hospital. Era algo que sucedía siempre que lo veía, algo tremendamente común ahora, cosa que la desconcertaba porque hasta hacía escasamente un mes ni siquiera lo conocía. Había oído hablar de él, por supuesto, ¿quién en el mundo civilizado no había oído hablar de InuYasha Taisho? Guapo hasta quitar el aliento, alto, delgado pero atlético, con un exótico cabello plateado y unos aún más exóticos y preciosos ojos dorados que quemaban como ascuas encendidas cada vez que la observaba.

Vio con alivio como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y, con el corazón golpeando sus sienes, salió casi de un salto del ascensor, deseosa de apartarse de aquel cuerpo masculino y del magnetismo que emanaba.

Todavía recordaba el beso, aquel beso absolutamente fantástico que él le había en su primer encuentro. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema y mucho menos a mencionarlo pero, desde esa vez, InuYasha pasaba por el hospital casi regularmente con la excusa de ver a su madre porque, según sus propias palabras, "la buena mujer le había caído bien".

―Es una buena persona―le había dicho, tenso y a la defensiva, cuando ella lo enfrentó para decirle que no hacía falta que fingiera que se preocupaba por ellos cuando no era así, que era algo hipócrita por su parte cuando él era el principal causante del deterioro de la salud de su madre―, y me gusta. Además: conoció a mi madre y me gustaría conocer más detalles de… de esa parte de su vida. ―Kagome había fruncido el ceño pero, sabedora de que aquella información era cierta por boca de su propia progenitora, había optado por callar y aguantar.

Por otra parte, las visitas de InuYasha parecían hacer bien a su madre y cualquier cosa que la hiciera sonreír y animarse en la que debía de ser la peor época de su vida hacía a Kagome feliz también.

Eso sin contar lo rápido que se había ganado el gran hombre de negocios a su hermano pequeño. Sōta era un niño demasiado confiado para el gusto de la joven y, aunque adoraba que su hermanito fuera de tan fácil trato y dulce hasta darte diabetes, había esperado algo más por su parte. La había decepcionado al decidir que InuYasha era bueno y que le caía bien.

―Aunque no es muy divertido. ¿Crees que yo podría ayudarlo con eso, nee-chan?―Y Kagome había tenido, al fin, que capitular, viendo que su familia no iba a poner impedimentos en que un total y completo extraño irrumpiera en sus vidas para ponerla todavía más patas arriba.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre con cuidado, temerosa de despertarla en caso de que esta estuviese durmiendo. Así era y, con una sonrisa, Kagome fue a cerrar la puerta con suavidad tras ella, antes de que un cuerpo alto y musculoso se lo impidiera.

Se sobresaltó y a punto estuvo de chillar del susto, consiguiendo retenerse a tiempo. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa y fue a dejar sus cosas sobre el sillón que solía ocupar.

―Está descansando―le dijo, cortante, señalando con la cabeza para el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. InuYasha asintió, serio, cerrando tras él con cuidado de no hacer ruido y haciendo tener que esperar fuera a su equipo de seguridad―. No tienes que-

―Me quedaré. ―Apretando los labios, Kagome se dejó caer en el sillón e inmediatamente sacó un grueso libro, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas. Con curiosidad, InuYasha la vio sacar de su enorme bolso un estuche, varios folios y su teléfono móvil, que puso sobre el colchón de la cama sobre la que descansaba Naomi Higurashi.

―¿No estarás incómoda?―Kagome frunció el ceño ante la escondida preocupación que manaba de su pregunta.

―Estaré bien. He estudiado en sitios peores. ―InuYasha alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada, sabedor, a estas alturas, de que Kagome podía ser más terca que una mula y que no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Así que se apoyó contra la pared con un gesto de indolente despreocupación, limitándose a observarla mientras ella leía e iba tomando notas malamente y como podía, en el reducido espacio que le proporcionaban sus preciosas y blancas piernas.

Frunció el ceño al discernir las ojeras y la tensión que atenazaba el cuerpo femenino. Había intentado de todas las maneras posibles evitar preocuparse, se había dicho que no era asunto suyo y que, por muy hermosa que fuera esa chica, no era diferente a otras mujeres igualmente (o más) hermosas con las que él había estado.

Pero finalmente había tenido que capitular, resignado, al darse cuenta de que Kagome era diferente, en muchos sentidos, a todas esas mujeres altas y espectaculares que solían pelearse por ir de su brazo aunque fuera unos segundos, orgullosas de haberlo logrado como si él fuera una especie de premio gordo.

―_Pero es que lo eres_―le dijo una maliciosa vocecita interior. Multimillonario, atractivo… era el partido del año y uno de los solteros más codiciados. A sus 30 años muchos ya se estaban preguntando si tardaría mucho en sentar cabeza, ya que la treintena parecía ser la edad en que a los hombres les picaba el gusanillo de la familia, como decía Miroku.

Meneó la cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en Kagome Higurashi. Había tratado de acercarse a ella, de saber más sobre ella y, aunque normalmente recurría a un detective privado para averiguar más sobre las personas que lo rodeaban no había hecho lo mismo con Kagome. Algo lo empujaba a conocerla por sí mismo más que a través de un puñado de papeles.

¡Y el beso! No había olvidado el maravilloso beso que se habían dado hacía unas semanas. Por la forma tan abrupta en la que se le escapó después supo, sin que ella se lo dijera, que había sido su primer beso. Lo que lo llevó a la inevitable conclusión de que, si ese había sido su primer beso, lo más probable era que Kagome fuese… virgen.

Y la idea lo había entusiasmado como nunca nada antes en su vida.

Siempre había huido de las mujeres inocentes porque eran las más peligrosas. Si intimaba con alguna lo más probable era que después tuviera que soportar no solo una escena lacrimógena sino aun encima se vería obligado a casarse con ella para "reparar el honor dañado". Así funcionaba su mundo: con convenciones sociales de hacía cientos de años aunque luego todo ese buen comportamiento brillara por su ausencia. Había visto demasiados amigos y conocidos pasar por matrimonios insufribles que acababan en amargos divorcios o por relaciones tempestuosas con amantes que querían más de lo que generosamente recibían.

Por eso él nunca mentía. Si se acostaba con una mujer le dejaba claro desde el minuto uno lo que podía o no podía esperar de él. Nunca amor, sí satisfacción sexual. Nunca disponibilidad total pero sí compensaciones más que suficientes por su tiempo y su compañía. La única mujer con la que había durado algo más había sido Kikyō Nakamura, y solo porque la alta y morena modelo-actriz había sido la excepción a la regla: nunca le pedía más, no lo atosigaba y se conformaba con lo que tenía. Pero al final, como le ocurría siempre, había terminado aburriéndose de su arreglo. Kikyō era educada y agradable, tal vez hubiera considerado hacerla su esposa si él no tuviera tan mala opinión del matrimonio. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres nunca habían llegado a casarse aunque decían que se amaban con locura por culpa de la recta moral que le imponía su posición a su padre. Por mucho que se quisiesen eso no había sido suficiente.

Sin embargo, había algo en Kagome… que lo llamaba, lo atraía como la miel a las moscas. Se había esforzado por llamar su atención, pero, o bien ella no se había percatado de sus intentos o bien estaba pasando olímpicamente de él, cosa que lo enfurecía porque no le había pasado nunca.

―Deja de mirarme. ―La voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó, volviendo al mundo real, mirándola y quedándose sin respiración al ver sus bonitos ojos marrón chocolate fijos en él.

―¿Perdona?

―Llevas mirándome mucho rato. No me gusta. Deja de hacerlo. ―InuYasha sonrió, viéndola virar el rostro a un lado con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de un ligero rosado. Al parecer no le gustaba que la miraran, algo que no entendía porque, siendo tan guapa como era, era literalmente imposible que no llamara la atención de todo hombre que fuese heterosexual.

―No puedo. Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. ―Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, fijándose de nuevo en él. Kagome sintió su corazón latir deprisa y su rostro hervir de vergüenza. Nunca le habían dicho nada parecido y, en el plazo de unas pocas semanas, se había visto bombardeada por frases como esa del único hombre que no quería que se las dijera.

InuYasha era peligroso, peligrosamente encantador cuando quería, poderosamente masculino y, para su desgracia, también amable… cuando se le daba por ahí. Además, tenía que ser inteligente para haber logrado el éxito que tenía.

―_Rico, guapo y considerado. Eri diría que me he ganado la lotería…_ ―Sacudió la cabeza―. No te va a funcionar. ―InuYasha la miró, desconcertado por su rotunda afirmación.

―¿El qué?

―Eso. Halagarme. No te va a funcionar. No va a hacer que caiga rendida en tus brazos―le espetó, furiosa con él y consigo misma por haberse emocionado al pensar que podría gustarle. Ni en sus más locos había pensado llamar la atención de un hombre tan impresionante como InuYasha Taisho.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja, mirándola. Una lenta sonrisa arrogante se instaló en su rostro, sus ojos dorados chispeando con diversión al ver que Kagome había desplegado todas sus defensas para no sucumbir a la atracción que había entre los dos.

―No te estoy halagando. ―Kagome pestañeó.

―¿Ah, no?―dejó salir, insegura. InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez con ternura. Era tan inocente…

―No. ―Kagome frunció el ceño, pasando a fijar la vista en sus apuntes. Un destello de comprensión pasó por su mente y de pronto se lo quedó mirando nuevamente, boquiabierta.

―T-tú… ¡estás coqueteando conmigo!―Y llevaba haciéndolo semanas, se dio cuenta la muchacha, sorprendida. Sus halagos, sus intentos de darle algún detalle, el hecho de que visitara a su madre siempre cuando estaba ella, que le abriera la puerta y la dejara salir primero, que se ofreciera a llevarla a casa e incluso a ayudar a Sōta con sus estudios…

―Bingo. ―Kagome rechinó los dientes, ahora molesta por su actitud tan altiva.

―¡Pues deja de hacerlo! ¡No me gusta!

―¿No? No te he oído protestar. ―Kagome se sonrojó, teniendo que admitir para sí misma que aquellas pequeñas dosis de atención la habían hecho verlo con otros ojos.

―No me gusta―repitió, en un susurro quedo. InuYasha suspiró, viéndola removerse, incómoda.

―Kagome… ―Justo en ese momento Naomi empezó a removerse y abrió los ojos. Kagome se apresuró a atender a su madre, olvidándose de la imponente presencia masculina en la pequeña habitación de hospital.

InuYasha apretó los labios, enfadado porque hubiese perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de una vez y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Kagome le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y, aunque no sabía bien lo que eso significaba también sabía que la deseaba, la deseaba como no había deseado nada nunca antes.

Pero también sabía que ella no se prestaría a un arreglo como los que él solía tener con otras mujeres. No. Kagome querría más porque, se dijo, merecía más. Merecía a un buen hombre, que se enamorara de ella y que la amase incondicionalmente, que la cuidase y la mimase, que la apoyase en los momentos difíciles y la acompañase en sus alegrías.

Y, aunque él no creía ser ese hombre, tampoco podía dejar de anhelar tenerla. De anhelar sus besos dulces y excitantes, de anhelar sentir sus brazos rodeándolo y el aroma de su cabello envolviéndolo, de anhelar la suavidad de sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo y de sentir la sedosidad de su piel bajo sus manos.

La deseaba tanto que le dolía, ardía de necesidad por esa joven que había conseguido resquebrajar los altos muros que había erguido en torno a su corazón. Por eso se escudaba tras su deseo puramente sexual.

No podía enamorarse, mucho menos de alguien como Kagome.

Porque acabaría haciéndole daño, aunque esa no fuera su intención. Y no pudo dejar de notar, sorprendido, que se cortaría un brazo antes que permitir que su egoísmo y su arrogancia la macharan y la dañaran.

Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenía que poner distancia entre esa chica y él. Era la única manera de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Solo cuando pudiese controlar sus emociones volvería a visitar a Naomi. A pesar de todo, la cariñosa mujer le caía bien, y el niño, Sōta, era como el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido…

Respiró hondo, sacó el móvil y marcó un número. Solo había una forma de sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza. Y esta vez lo conseguiría aunque hubiese fallado miserablemente hacía unos días.

―Te espero en el hotel. Te invito a cenar. ―Colgó sin esperar respuesta, sabedor de que su interlocutora acudiría a la cita.

Una noche de sexo maratoniano era lo que necesitaba. Cuatro semanas de abstinencia lo tenían desesperado. Pero es que nadie había logrado despertar su libido desde aquel espectacular beso con Kagome. Pero ya era hora de solucionarlo, se dijo.

Y Kikyō siempre había sido complaciente y nada exigente. Por eso la había seguido viendo de cuando en cuando.

Ella era su solución, pensó. Sí, una perfecta y más que adecuada solución.

Aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

**Fin [Coqueteo]**

* * *

**¡OH-MY-GOD! Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo que salió de mi cerebro mientras lo escribía. Son capítulos cortos, así que, quizá por eso, es que las cosas se están tornando tan interesantes rápidamente xDDD.**

**Kagome no quiere e InuYasha parece que tampoco, aunque en el fondo sí quieren. Es muy confuso todo, lo sé, pero poco a poco iré resolviendo las cosas. Paciencia xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review bien sabrosón? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a **Laura**! ¡No sabes como lo aprecio, de verdad! ¡Gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya os traigo la tercera parte. Estoy que me salgo xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hora de publicación: **

* * *

**Enamorarse**

**Parte 3**

**[Nerviosismo]**

* * *

Sintió sus ojos dorados clavados en ella y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no volverse a mirarlo, apretando sus manos en puños e intentando concentrarse en el paisaje de la ciudad que se deslizaba a medida que la lujosa limusina la llevaba a casa.

Había permanecido en el hospital hasta que se agotó el horario de visitas y, aunque insistió en quedarse a dormir, su madre se negó en redondo a que lo hiciera y le había pedido a InuYasha, muy amablemente, que si podía acercarla hasta el templo, dado lo tarde que era. Kagome no quería que su madre se quedase preocupada así que había aceptado a regañadientes cuando él contestó que no tenía ningún problema en acompañarla.

Y aunque le dijo, una vez fuera del hospital, que podría cogerse el autobús nocturno o incluso un taxi, él había fruncido el ceño, molesto.

―No seas ridícula―le espetó―. No me cuesta nada acercarte y así yo también me quedo tranquilo. No es seguro para una joven tan guapa como tú andar sola por la calle a estas horas. ―Kagome se había mordido la lengua porque no quería empezar una discusión feminista que no la llevaría a nada. Estaba cansada y hambrienta y Sōta la esperaba en casa, seguramente preguntándose dónde estaba.

El alargado vehículo se detuvo por fin y, aliviada, Kagome se dispuso a bajar, tomando su bolso.

―No hace falta que cojas tus cosas. Solo tardaremos un minuto. ―Kagome pestañeó, sin entender.

―¿Cómo?

―Solamente hemos parado a coger algo de cenar. Luego te llevaré a casa. ―Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan despreocupado que Kagome no pudo menos que quedárselo mirando, entre confusa, furiosa y avergonzada porque alguien como InuYasha Taisho les estuviera ayudando a salir del paso cuando era el principal causante de casi la totalidad de sus desgracias.

El que les hubiera dado de plazo para abandonar la propiedad hasta que su madre… ya no estuviera… no era suficiente como para redimirse ante los ojos de Kagome.

―No hace falta―le dijo, intentando aparentar frialdad. InuYasha tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces, calmándose. Era sumamente difícil contentar a Kagome y, por el momento, sus esfuerzos por complacerla y ayudarla habían sido nulos. Clavó sus ojos dorados en ella y al instante un escalofrío recorrió la espalda femenina. Kagome tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios no derretirse ante la intensidad de semejante mirada.

―Kagome, estás que no puedes más y dudo mucho que tu hermano sepa cocinar. Déjame hacer esto por ti… por vosotros. Por favor. ―Una oleada de ternura la invadió al percatarse de la inseguridad y la incomodidad que había dejado entrever en su postura, con la cara desviada, como si le estuviera costando hacer algo bueno por alguien.

―_Y está haciendo ese esfuerzo por ti, tonta. Aprovéchate. Aunque solo sea una vez_. ―Dejándose llevar por primera vez por lo que le dictaba su corazón y no su cabeza, Kagome suavizó su expresión y relajó la tensión de su cuerpo. Sonrió al hombre e InuYasha se quedó sin respiración.

Era la primera vez que Kagome le sonreía, una sonrisa sincera, de las de verdad. Y era una sonrisa preciosa, que hacía a su delicado rostro iluminarse y a sus ojos marrón chocolate brillar.

Su corazón latió deprisa y tuvo que apresurarse a apartar la vista y bajar de la limusina, dándose un tiempo para calmarse antes de abrirle la puerta a Kagome y darle la mano para ayudarla a bajarse de la limusina.

No pudo evitar encerrar entre sus dedos la pequeña y pálida mano femenina, sintiendo su calidez traspasarlo y haciendo a ambos quedarse prendados en la mirada del otro, durante unos segundos que para ellos parecieron horas.

Fue Kagome la que rompió el contacto, dándole un débil "gracias" antes de fijar la vista en el establecimiento ante el que habían parado.

Se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa al ver el nombre del sitio. Miró para InuYasha.

―Esto… yo no sé si…

―Ven. ―InuYasha le ofreció su brazo y la obligó a enganchar el de ella con el suyo. Kagome tragó saliva mientras él la guiaba hacia la entrada, donde el metre se quedó estupefacto al verlos aparecer.

El rostro de Kagome hirvió de vergüenza. No iba vestida para estar en un sitio como aquel, para nada. La gente se la había quedado mirando con marcado estupor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba al mejor y más caro restaurante de la ciudad vestida como una persona del montón? Sus sencillos vaqueros gastados de la tienda de su barrio junto a la simple camisa rosa y unas más que sucias zapatillas no era lo que nadie tenía en mente para acudir a un local tan elegante.

―¡Señor Taisho, bienvenido!―El metre hizo una pronunciada reverencia―. ¡No sabía que-

―No tengo reserva. ―El camarero tragó saliva, y Kagome no pudo dejar de notar su expresión calculadora, seguramente sopesando las posibilidades. ¿Acaso hasta eso llegaba el poder de InuYasha? ¿A que los demás pusieran por delante sus necesidades y sus deseos en vez de los propios?―. Quiero que preparen comida para llevar. Un menú para tres personas. Algo sencillo pero que esté rico. Pagaré lo que haga falta. ―El metre sonrió, claramente aliviado por la sugerencia del inesperado cliente.

―¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Enseguida aviso al chef! ¡Se lo llevaré a su coche personalmente!―InuYasha cabeceó, ya dándose la vuelta y arrastrándola con él.

―No se olvide de las bebidas. Un par de botellas de refresco y el mejor champán que tengan. ―Y con esa última orden salieron del restaurante y regresaron a la limusina. Antes de que el chófer les abriera la puerta, Kagome se soltó de su firme agarre y se giró, encarándolo.

―¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!―InuYasha la miró, claramente desconcertado por su enfado.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¡A esa escenita!―InuYasha siguió mirándola con cara de no entender nada. Kagome apretó los labios, molesta porque no se diera cuenta de nada. Tuvo que respirar hondo y calmarse, comprendiendo mientras lo hacía que, seguramente, InuYasha ni siquiera entendía lo que había hecho mal―. No era necesario que me trajeras al restaurante más caro de la ciudad―musitó―. Con el Wcdonald's me conformaba…

―Puedo permitirme lo mejor. ―Se encogió él de hombros. Kagome frunció el ceño.

―Eso no quiere decir que tengas que gastarte semejante salvajada de dinero. ¡Solo una bebida en este lugar cuesta más que lo que gano en medio año en mi trabajo de medio tiempo!―InuYasha clavó su mirar dorado en ella.

―¿Tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo?―Kagome ladeó la cabeza, ahora confusa por su tono peligrosamente bajo. Todo el cuerpo emanaba tensión y sintió tales ganas de abrazarlo que tuvo que cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y clavar las uñas en la camisa, arrugándola.

―Como casi todos los estudiantes normalitos y corrientes. ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que vivíamos del aire? A mamá hace tiempo que se le acabó el paro y los ingresos del templo son mínimos. Las facturas no se pagan solas y, aunque no vamos a tener problemas para encontrar otra vivienda… ―InuYasha la vio hacer una mueca y tuvo que contener las furiosas ganas de abrazarla para consolarla―… tengo que pensar en el futuro. Necesito ahorrar para un alquiler aunque sea modesto, llenar la nevera para Sōta y para mí… la electricidad, el agua, el gas, las medicinas de mamá…

―Creía que las medicinas las ponía el hospital.

―No todas… ―Kagome negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus preciosos rizos dieran contra su blanco cuello. InuYasha sintió tal arrebato de deseo ante ese pequeño trozo de piel descubierta que tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Sin embargo, no pudo contener todo lo que sentía y al final terminó alargando los brazos para tomarla de los hombros y tirarla contra su pecho. Kagome soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al chocar su cabeza contra su torso duro. El olor de su colonia la envolvió y no pudo evitar que él la aplastara contra sí; hundió la nariz en su caro traje gris marengo hecho a medida y aspiró con fuerza. Nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta, así que tenía que aprovecharla al máximo porque nunca volvería a permitir que InuYasha se tomara semejantes libertades con ella.

Sintió el corazón masculino palpitar bajo su mejilla y cómo el suyo amoldaba sus latidos al ritmo del de el hombre que la apretaba con desesperación contra su cuerpo. Kagome era pequeña, suave, delicada… y encajaba tan bien entre sus brazos. Pegó la nariz a su espeso cabello azabache y todos sus sentidos se embotaron con el aroma de su champú: coco… con un toque de vainilla…

Todo él se estremeció cuando sintió a la chica devolverle el abrazo. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y apretó todavía más el agarre en torno a Kagome.

Llevaba dos semanas de intenso alejamiento, tratando por todos los medios de no ceder a sus egoístas deseos de sentirla cerca, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse como un caballo de carreras cada vez que la veía o creía escuchar su dulce voz. Tan solo percibir su presencia o su mirada era suficiente para hacer que se sintiera flotar, como si fuera un estúpido adolescente encandilado por su primer amor.

Y lo que había terminado por quebrantar su férreo control habían sido sus palabras, su explicación ante lo que debía de ser la vida de alguien que no gozaba ni de su mismo dinero ni de su poder ni privilegios, alguien que tenía que luchar con uñas y dientes para sobrevivir. Cuando había ido a visitar el Templo Higurashi por primera vez hacía una semana se había sorprendido de que hasta hacía muy poco cuatro personas pudieran vivir en un espacio tan reducido.

Se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho, de que Kagome y su familia eran de ese grupo de personas cuya supervivencia dependía del trabajo duro y de largas y extenuantes jornadas a cambio de un sueldo seguramente miserable. Tensó la mandíbula y la abrazó con más fuerza, de pronto angustiado y nervioso por poder permitirse dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos aunque fuera solo esa vez.

Solo esta vez, se dijo, solo una vez más.

Tomó la delicada barbilla de Kagome con una mano y la elevó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Vio el deseo en lo más profundo de sus preciosos ojos del color del chocolate, el mismo deseo que seguramente el tenía reflejado en sus orbes dorados.

Casi de forma inconsciente Kagome entreabrió sus carnosos y rosados labios en una muda invitación que él aceptó de buen grado, apoderándose de su boca en un beso devastador que los hizo estremecerse a ambos. Kagome gimió al sentir la invasión de su lengua aterciopelada e InuYasha sintió el rugido de la sangre en sus venas cuando sus suaves curvas se rozaron contra su cuerpo, provocando un incendio que lo hizo ponerse duro al instante y aumentar la pasión del beso que los estaba consumiendo a los dos.

Kagome se puso de puntillas y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. InuYasha la aferró de la cintura y la empujó con fuerza hasta acorralarla contra la puerta de la limusina, aprisionándola contra la chapa del vehículo sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla, tan solo parando para coger aire cuando este les era necesario para seguir respirando.

El chófer de InuYasha se había vuelto a meter dentro del coche. Lo que su jefe hiciera o dejase de hacer no era asunto suyo, y llevaba el suficiente tiempo al servicio de InuYasha Taisho como para saber cuándo debía ser discreto y quitarse de en medio. Tan solo se volvió a bajar cuando vio aproximarse al metre del restaurante, cogiendo las bolsas con la comida. Incómodo por tener que interrumpir a su empleador en un acto tan íntimo carraspeó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la mirada desviada.

InuYasha gruñó con frustración y rompió el beso, girando la cabeza, claramente molesto.

―¿Qué?―gruñó de nuevo. Su chófer miró para el metre, quién parecía tan incómodo como el pobre conductor.

―La comida… señor… ―Con un bufido de impaciencia y sin soltar a Kagome para que no se le escapara, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó la cartera, lanzándosela al chófer. Sin más palabra abrió la puerta y se metió dentro con Kagome, empujándola al interior y cerrando la puerta tras él con un portazo, dejando a su empleado hacerse cargo del pago.

Una vez sobre los asientos, con ella sobre su regazo, vio que la joven parecía sumamente avergonzada, rígida como una estatua. Respirando con dificultad ante la visión de sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, le acarició los brazos con dulzura, suavemente, buscando calmarla.

―Kagome…

―Es-esto… n-no debió pasar… y-yo… yo no soy así… yo nunca… nu-nunca… ―Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. InuYasha cerró los ojos.

Lo había intentado, Dios era testigo de ello. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, contener sus deseos y sus anhelos. Había intentado buscar alivio en otras mujeres, fallando miserablemente al hacerlo y ofendiendo a unas cuantas en el proceso. Tan solo recordar la mirada herida de Kikyō un par de semanas atrás, cuando sus sofisticados intentos por seducirlo no habían logrado sino dejarlo frío había sido suficiente como para dejar de intentar hallar algo que, sabía, solo Kagome podría darle.

―Kagome, mírame. ―Reticente, ella lo hizo, sintiendo un calor abrasarle las entrañas y que hizo que los pechos se le hincharan y los pezones se tensaran contra la tela de algodón de su sujetador. Avergonzada por su reacción, intentó cubrirse, abrazándose a sí misma, temiendo que él viera las pruebas de su excitación. InuYasha sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tierna, cálida, muy diferente de aquella mueca arrogante que solía acompañarlo.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa sincera dirigida a ella. Despacio, InuYasha subió sus manos por sus brazos, sus hombros y cuello, hasta enmarcar su rostro e inclinarlo hacia él para besarla nuevamente, al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas hacia el cuerpo femenino. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la dureza de su erección contra su costado.

Incómoda, trató de levantarse y sentarse en el asiento, pero InuYasha no se lo permitió.

―No―le dijo, abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. No fue con intención sexual, pero Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse igualmente y apartar la mirada, avergonzada―. No te avergüences, no quiero que te avergüences. ―Kagome miró para el cabello plateado y, buscando tranquilizarse, comenzó a acariciarlo distraídamente, maravillándose de lo sedoso que era. InuYasha disfrutó de aquel mimo durante unos minutos, antes de levantar la vista para encararla―. Te deseo, Kagome. ―Y decirlo en voz alta fue un alivio, una liberación. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero InuYasha se lo impidió, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara hablar―. Te deseo―repitió―, te deseo como no he deseado nunca a una mujer y, aunque he tratado, intentado desesperadamente luchar contra esta atracción que siento hacia ti, ya no puedo resistirlo por más tiempo. Te necesito.

―Yo…

―Pero también sé que no puedo hacerte eso. No a ti. Tú eres buena y cálida, te mereces a alguien mejor, te mereces a un hombre que te ame y te trate como una reina y Dios sabe que yo no creo ser ese hombre. ―Kagome sintió una punzada al percibir el dolor y la angustia que teñían la voz del hombre que, por primera vez, le estaba abriendo las puertas de su corazón―. Pero solo imaginarte en los brazos de otro hace que me hierva la sangre. Sé que no puedo… no debo tenerte pero, ¡por Dios que tampoco puedo soportar verte con otros!―Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

―Eres como el perro del hortelano… ―InuYasha parpadeó, sin entenderla―. Es una obra de teatro… ―Kagome sacudió la cabeza, como intentando aclarar sus ideas―. Yo también te deseo―le confió, pasándole los dedos por el pelo y relajándolo al instante. InuYasha sonrió, ahora de la misma forma arrogante que ella tan bien conocía. Pero esta vez el gesto no la enfadó, sino que la hizo sonreír.

―Lo sé. ―Amplió su sonrisa, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones brillantes.

―¿Sabes? No… no me importaría… si es contigo… qui-quiero decir… ―Se sonrojó pero no apartó la vista, quería que supiera que era sincera―… soy virgen y… eh… no tengo experiencia pe-pero… s-si a ti eso no te molesta… ―InuYasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Kagome esperó, conteniendo la respiración, por su respuesta. Si él la rechazaba no sabía lo que haría. Se estaba arriesgando a algo que nunca había pensado hacer. Ella había estado esperando al hombre ideal, al chico que le hiciera las piernas temblar y su corazón latir apresurado, a ese príncipe azul que la amase y la tratase como una reina.

Y, aunque no creía que InuYasha la amase, sí tenía claro que había sido el único en hacer que el mundo dejara de existir a su alrededor cada vez que lo tenía cerca. El único que hacía a su corazón acelerarse y a sus piernas temblar. El único que, por el momento, había sido totalmente sincero con lo que podía darle y con lo que podía esperar de él. Había visto a sus amigas sufrir demasiadas veces por relaciones fracasadas porque los chicos solo parecían buscar una cosa en ellas y luego, una vez lo obtenían, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Así que Kagome había buscado algo más, había querido algo más, negándose a darle a la primera cara bonita el regalo que suponía su virginidad.

Por él sí que valía la pena arriesgarse, se dijo. Él la trataría bien y, aunque su relación no durase y acabase con el corazón roto, al menos podría decir que lo había intentado y se había arriesgado.

Tragó saliva y, con cuidado, se inclinó hacia él y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, tímidamente. InuYasha le correspondió con un gemido, dejando que ahora fuera ella la que tomase el control.

―¿Estás segura?―Le preguntó, con la voz ronca. Kagome asintió, roja como un tomate. InuYasha sonrió y acunó el rostro femenino entre sus grandes manos.

―Te prometo que será maravilloso y que, dure lo que dure, nunca te mentiré ni te haré creer algo que no es. ―Kagome asintió.

No era una propuesta de noviazgo pero se conformaba.

Sabía, por los cotilleos a los que sus amigas solían ser tan asiduas, que aquel tipo de arreglos eran comunes en el mundo sofisticado del que provenía InuYasha.

No podía pedirle más porque sino lo asustaría pero, tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría convencerlo de que el amor no tenía nada de malo y de que podía confiar en ella.

Le enseñaría a amar, se dijo con determinación.

Porque ella ya lo amaba.

Con todo su corazón.

**Fin [Nerviosismo]**

* * *

**¡Bueno, pues uno más!**

**Kagome ya ha admitido que lo ama... ¿cuánto creéis que tardará InuYasha en hacer lo mismo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas, señoras y señores! (?)**

**Bromas aparte... ¿me dejáis un review? ¿Uno que refleje lo mucho mucho mucho (o poco poco poco) que os está gustando esta historia? ¿Sí? ¿Porfi? ¿Porfi plis? (?).**

**Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí va la cuarta parte. Espero que os guste. Perdonad mi falta de elocuencia, tengo un señor catarro encima que me está dejando p'al arrastre.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Enamorarse**

**Parte 4**

**[Hechizo]**

* * *

―Mira, tu novio ha venido a buscarte. ―Kagome se sonrojó ante el tono divertido y algo burlón de Yuka, una de sus amigas. Eri y Ayumi también soltaron una risita, la primera más audible que la segunda.

―No es mi novio… ―susurró Kagome, recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa de las escaleras en las que habían estado sentadas, charlando. Yuka y Eri alzaron las cejas pero se abstuvieron de comentar nada, ya habían aprendido que pinchar a Kagome no serviría para nada, porque la azabache estaba dispuesta a negar, por todos los medios, que aquel multimillonario e impresionante hombre la adoraba. No había más que fijarse un poquito en los dos cuando estaban juntos. Todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor y nada más que ellos dos importaba.

―Es tan romántico, Kagome-chan… ―suspiró Ayumi―. Siempre te viene a dejar y a buscar, te manda regalos, te invita a citas…

―Si estuviéramos dos siglos atrás diría que te está cortejando―apuntó Yuka, sonriendo.

―Aburrido―comentó Eri―. Dile que vaya a lo divertido de una vez. ―Kagome apretó los labios, reprimiendo las duras palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Eri no lo había pasado muy bien en lo respectivo a los hombres una vez se aventuró en lo que comúnmente se denominaba "cosas de mayores". Sus perspectivas de ilusión romántica se habían caído cual castillo de naipes. Era demasiado impulsiva y enamoradiza, reflexionó Kagome, mientras caminaba hacia la lujosa limusina que la aguardaba y en la que InuYasha se encontraba apoyado, observándola en actitud relajada mientras la veía ir hacia él.

Una vez la tuvo a su alcance la atrajo por las caderas y la besó, pegándola a su cuerpo. Kagome se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder al contacto con los labios de ese hombre que hacía estragos en su corazón. Lo rodeó por los hombros poniéndose de puntillas para responder a la urgencia de su boca.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto y, aunque habían hablado por teléfono todas las noches, hasta que ella caía rendida en la cama, no había sido suficiente. No al menos para ella.

Y tampoco para InuYasha. Había pasado una semana infernal, lejos de Kagome. Aquellos viajes de negocios habían sido algo normal en su vida durante mucho tiempo y, aunque le habría encantado poder invitar a Kagome a ir con él y poder disfrutar así de su compañía, sabía que ella no podría hacerlo. Se negaría en rotundo por mucho que le insistiera, y la entendía. No podía ni quería abandonar a su madre en el hospital y a su hermano pequeño durante tanto tiempo. Sōta estaba muy apegado a su hermana mayor y, si de repente se encontraba con que alguien que no era Kagome lo vigilaba y lo cuidaba se le haría muy extraño. El chico ya estaba pasando por mucho como para aún encima separarlo de la única persona en la que confiaba y que era, más que su hermana, como una segunda madre para él.

Acarició sus labios hinchados y rojos cuando se separaron, sonriendo con ternura al ver sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas.

―Te he echado de menos―le dijo, con la voz ronca.

―Yo también―musitó la azabache. InuYasha se separó de ella y le abrió la puerta de la limusina, dejando que entrara primera y acomodándose luego él a su lado, cerrando tras ellos.

―Al hospital―ordenó a su chófer antes de pulsar el botón del cristal oscuro que separaba la parte trasera de la delantera. Kagome enrojeció, imaginándose lo que el empleado de InuYasha estaría pensado que iban a hacer fuera de su vista.

No iba muy desencaminada. InuYasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó una vez más contra él, buscando su boca y abrasándola con un beso cargado de pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, una combinación que Kagome nunca hubiera pensado que pudiese existir en un hombre tan duro y arrogante como InuYasha Taisho.

Se aferró a su camisa, intentando responder a la urgencia que emanaba todo el cuerpo masculino, sintiéndola dura y exigente contra su estómago. No pudo evitar que su propia anatomía contestara a esa exigencia: sus senos se hincharon y sus pezones se endurecieron contra las copas de su sujetador al tiempo que un calor insoportable se instalaba en su bajo vientre, haciéndola derretirse.

―Me vuelves loco―le dijo con la voz enronquecida, cargada de toda la pasión que lo estaba quemando por dentro. No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y se limitó a abrazarla contra él y a acariciarle los brazos y la espalda mientras trataba de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, paciente, se dijo por enésima vez. Kagome bien podría asustarse y retroceder, decidir que ya no quería que pasase nada entre ellos y eso era algo que no podía ni quería permitir. Kagome era pura perfección femenina, en todos los aspectos: no solo era preciosa, sensual y muy femenina, sino también educada, amable, cariñosa, responsable, inteligente y apasionada, sobre todo apasionada. Siempre se involucraba al cien por cien en todo lo que se proponía, ya fuera un examen difícil o la dura enfermedad que día a día iba consumiendo a su madre, algo de lo que ambos se negaban a hablar abiertamente porque sería ponerse tristes sin ningún motivo. Nada podía hacerse ya por Naomi y regodearse en algo que no tenía remedio era perder el tiempo.

La limusina se detuvo y le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los femeninos, infundiéndole ánimos con ese simple gesto.

―Vamos. ―Kagome respiró hondo y asintió. Cada día se le hacía más y más difícil entrar en aquel edificio y afrontar el terrible destino que le esperaba a su progenitora. Pero por nada del mundo la abandonaría. Naomi siempre se había volcado con ellos, se había desvivido por su bienestar, por educarlos y por darles cariño. Era justo que ella ahora, como la mayor de la familia, le devolviera un poquito de toda esa abnegación que Naomi había mostrado a sus hijos.

Además, tenía a InuYasha. Él no la dejaría derrumbarse, ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, sosteniéndola cuando los sollozos se le atascaban en la garganta, negándose a dejarlos salir. Llorar no servía de nada. Sabía que lo haría cuando su madre dejara de respirar en este mundo, pero por el momento debía ser fuerte. Si su progenitora la veía triste ella también se pondría mal, y entonces todo se volvería aún peor de lo que era.

Así que esbozó su más radiante sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de su madre y la saludaba con un beso y un abrazo.

InuYasha la observó, maravillado por su fortaleza. Se permitió mirarla durante unos segundos antes de unirse a las dos mujeres para saludar a Naomi e integrarse en la animada conversación.

Repentinamente, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Farfulló una disculpa, incómodo por la fulminante mirada que le lanzó Kagome, fiel cumplidora de las normas del hospital. Pero InuYasha no podía evitar ir acompañado de su móvil allá adónde fuera, ni siquiera en un edificio donde no se permitía su uso. Que ya lo tuviera en vibración y desactivara los datos para no recibir correos ni mensajes había supuesto todo un reto, pero por Kagome volvería a hacerlo. Ella se merecía su consideración, al igual que Naomi.

―¿Diga?

―Señor Taisho… ―InuYasha frunció el ceño al oír la voz del jefe de su equipo de seguridad.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó con irritación, porque había dado órdenes estrictas de que no lo molestaran siempre que estuviera en compañía de Kagome. Ella iba primero. Tenía que ser así para que ella al fin cayera en sus brazos, tan hechizada como él estaba por ella.

―Sé que dijo que no se le molestara, pero… se trata del chico Higurashi. ―InuYasha frunció el ceño y se apartó rápido de la puerta de la habitación de Naomi, temeroso de que alguna de las dos lo escucharan hablar. Desde que la última trastada de Sōta le había producido un disgusto y una angustia que nunca antes había presenciado en ella, mermando así su alegría y su vitalidad, había echado mano de su influencia para que, si algo malo volvía a ocurrir, la dirección lo avisara a él en vez de a Kagome. Él lo solucionaría y, aunque probablemente Kagome se enfadaría mucho con él por haberse entrometido, eso era preferible a volver a verla al borde de las lágrimas por culpa de las estupideces de una adolescente cuyo mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor.

E InuYasha sentía debilidad por Sōta porque, en cierta manera, se sentía identificado con el sensible muchacho, tan parecido, además a su hermana. Tenían la misma sonrisa, el mismo carácter dulce y amable, aunque en el caso de Sōta este hubiera mutado en uno agresivo y nada correcto. Pero solo era una fase, así había conseguido convencer a Kagome de que no se preocupase tanto, asegurándole que él había pasado algo parecido cuando…

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando los recuerdos volvieron a sacudirlo. Los bloqueó en el acto, adoptando la actitud dura que le había granjeado su reputación de hombre de negocios internacional implacable y orgulloso.

―Habla―exigió a su subordinado. El hombre vaciló un segundo antes de proceder a explicarle, con voz monocorde, que Sōta se había metido en una pelea con varios estudiantes a la hora de la comida y que había acabado no solo en la enfermería sino también en el despacho del director.

Dando un gran suspiro, InuYasha le dijo que se asegurara de que Sōta no escapara del centro, que él iría enseguida. Hizo una mueca pensando en que tendría que sobornar al director y al consejo escolar para que dicha amonestación no apareciera en el inmaculado expediente del adolescente. No es como si fuera la primera vez, porque ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes… claro que Kagome no sabía nada de aquello y así esperaba seguir manteniéndolo, en absoluto secreto. Se pondría furiosa si se enteraba de que estaba haciendo uso de su dinero y su poder para, según lo que le parecería a ella, malcriar a su hermano.

Volvió a la habitación. No pudo disimular la preocupación de su rostro, por lo que Kagome se levantó nada más verlo.

―¿Qué pasa?―InuYasha le pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó su cabeza, deleitándose con la suavidad y el aroma de su cabello.

―Nada, una minucia. Me requieren en la oficina para firmar unos papeles. Lo siento, olvidé que esos papeles-

―No pasa nada―lo cortó Kagome, aliviada de que no fuera algo más grave―. Podemos… podemos vernos luego. ―InuYasha le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura blanca.

―Por supuesto. Te llevaré a cenar. ―Kagome sonrió y lo despidió con un beso, algo menos fogoso de lo que acostumbraban, dada la presencia de su madre. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras InuYasha Naomi sonrió, observando el brillo soñador en los ojos marrones de su hija.

―Pareces feliz. ―Kagome sonrió.

―Lo soy… creo. ―Luego, miró con aprensión para su madre, pero Naomi se limitó a tomar las manos de su primogénita entre las suyas para apretárselas con cariño.

―No tienes que sentirte culpable por eso. Me alegro de que encontrases a alguien como InuYasha. Se nota lo mucho que te quiere. ―Kagome se contuvo de decirle que aquello no era cierto, que ni siquiera eran pareja, que solo andaban juntos, de una manera algo extraña, porque ella ni siquiera era su mantenida ni su amante… aún.

Sintió náuseas ante sus pensamientos pero se reprimió de seguir pensando de aquella manera tan repugnante de InuYasha. Él no la había tratado en ningún momento como eso que ella pensaba, sino todo lo contrario: había sido un caballero. Nunca la tocaba sin su consentimiento y se apartaba en cuanto notaba el más mínimo atisbo de reticencia o miedo en ella.

Pero, ¿a qué tenía que temer? Su corazón ya estaba completamente involucrado por mucho que hubiera intentado evitarlo al principio, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que este acabaría roto en miles de pedazos en cuanto InuYasha se cansara de ella… o encontrara a una mujer a la que sí amara.

No tenía nada que perder y sabía que, después de todo lo que InuYasha le hacía sentir, iba a ser muy difícil encontrar a otra persona que despertarse en ella los mismos deseos y anhelos.

Esta noche, decidió. Esta noche pondría remedio a toda esa pasión que la consumía cada vez que él la rozaba.

* * *

Sōta se mordisqueaba los labios una y otra vez, mirando con aprensión para el pasillo en el que estaba el despacho del director. Agarró la camisa de su uniforme y trató, en vano, de volver a limpiarse la sangre que aún tenía pegada al rostro. Su hermana lo mataría. Era consciente de que las últimas veces, anteriores a esta, ella no se había enterado de sus fechorías gracias a su novio, algo por lo que le estaba infinitamente agradecido a InuYasha, pero esta vez no había escapatoria posible. Lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, dándose de hostias contra varios de sus compañeros. Y todo por una estúpida frase que no debería haberlo afectado.

Pero tenía las emociones a flor de piel y escuchar aquello había supuesto la gota que colmaba el vaso. No lo dejarían pasar porque, esta vez, había mandado a dos chicos a la enfermería y todos se habían puesto en su contra. Tampoco es que ayudara el hecho de que hubiera seguido intentando golpearlos cuando ya los habían separado. La ira lo había cegado en ese momento, no tenía más excusa.

Escuchó pasos rápidos por el pasillo y respiró hondo al tiempo que se le encogía el estómago, preparándose mentalmente para el estallido de furia de su hermana. Lo aguantaría como un hombre y aceptaría el castigo que le impusiera. Sabía que se lo merecía y se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber echado más preocupaciones encima de Kagome.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la persona que giró en la esquina apareció ante su vista. No era Kagome, su hermana, sino su novio, el importante hombre de negocios InuYasha Taisho.

―¿InuYasha-nii?―dejó salir su nombre con incredulidad―. ¿Qué haces tú-

―Después. ―InuYasha se detuvo ante el adolescente y lo miró con dureza, analizando las ropas descolocadas manchadas de sangre, los cardenales en sus brazos y su mandíbula, su labio partido y los arañazos en su piel, así como la piel enrojecida de su cuello, tan pálido como el de su hermana mayor. InuYasha gruñó, sintiendo salir su vena protectora―. Quédate aquí y no hables, no te vayas y no des más problemas. Ichiro se quedará contigo. ―A un gesto de su mano, un imponente hombre vestido con traje y gafas oscuras se posicionó a su lado. Sōta bajó la cabeza, entre avergonzado e intimidado, pero no se atrevió a contradecir las órdenes de InuYasha.

Lo vio perderse en el interior del despacho del director, entrando sin llamar y sin esperar a que le dieran paso. Sōta, que ya se había acostumbrado a que InuYasha se comportara así con todo el mundo menos con su hermana, sonrió, con algo de perverso placer, al pensar en la indignación que el director se estaba viendo obligado a esconder.

Kagome era la única que parecía recibir las palabras "por favor" y "gracias" de parte de InuYasha. Y todo porque en una ocasión ella le había retirado dignamente la palabra durante casi dos semanas por haber tratado de mangonearla como mangoneaba a todo el mundo.

Pero InuYasha estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de aprender, y todo por su hermana mayor. Sōta sonrió de nuevo, ahora relajado y alegre. Esos dos se querían, no había más que verlos. Y se sintió muchísimo mejor al pensar en que, después de tantos reveses, al fin su hermana estuviera alcanzando la felicidad que se merecía.

* * *

Kagome observó fascinada su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. El vestido verde agua resaltaba la palidez de su piel, al igual que el maquillaje, que hacía a sus ojos marrones brillar bajo sus pestañas negras. El cabello ondulado, con una espesa trenza en el medio y el resto suelto, acariciando sus hombros, estaba suave y perfectamente peinado. El collar plateado con diamantes y el reloj y la pulsera, también los dos de diamantes, la hacían parecer una princesa, junto con los zapatos de tacón.

Tuvo que reconocer que en el salón de belleza habían logrado algo imposible: hacerla parecer guapa y sofisticada, la clase de mujer que podría mostrarse con InuYasha en público sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza.

El salón de belleza había sido una decisión de última hora, al igual que ponerse las joyas que InuYasha le había regalado. Tenía algunas más, de igual e incalculable valor, en su pequeño joyero de plástico, ya desgastado por tantos años de uso. Al principio se había ofendido por aquellos presentes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que InuYasha parecía confundido por su incomodidad y su negativa a aceptarlos. Ambos habían tenido que ir haciendo concesiones en su extraña relación, y una de ellas por su parte había sido la de acostumbrarse a que InuYasha funcionaba, para muchas cosas, de forma distinta al resto del mundo.

Él le había dado carta blanca para usar su nombre y por consiguiente su poder e influencia adonde quiera que fuera, solo tenía que decirlo y sus guardaespaldas, a los cuales había aprendido a soportar, aparecían de la nada y se hacían cargo de todo.

Suspiró, tomando un pequeño bolsito y saliendo de su cuarto, con los zapatos en la mano. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de que el vestido no rozase el suelo y llegó abajo, donde InuYasha conversaba seriamente con su hermano. Ambos cortaron la charla abruptamente al verla aparecer y, aunque se moría por saber de lo que habían estado hablando, se olvidó de todo en cuanto los brillantes ojos dorados de InuYasha se clavaron en ella, fascinados.

Se acercó y tomó una de su mano, llevándosela a los labios.

―Estás preciosa. ―Kagome se sonrojó y sonrió, tímida. Miró para el enorme guardaespaldas que aquella noche iba a cuidar a su hermano, aunque Sōta se había quejado, diciendo que ya era mayorcito y que no necesitaba supervisión. Kagome dudaba de eso, así que no le había parecido nada mal la sugerencia de que uno de los empleados de InuYasha se quedara con Sōta esa noche.

InuYasha la ayudó a ponerse los altos zapatos de tacón y luego la tomó de la cintura, ayudándola en todo momento a bajar lenta y cuidadosamente los enormes escalones del templo. Abajo los esperaba uno de los coches deportivos de InuYasha, y a Kagome le encantó que fuera él quien condujera en aquella noche que pretendía ser tan especial.

―¿Adónde me llevas?―le preguntó una vez estuvieron los dos en el coche.

―A una cena con baile. Te encantará. ―InuYasha le sonrió, pero Kagome sintió los nervios florecer en su estómago.

―InuYasha…

―Es un acto benéfico―se apresuró a aclarar, conocedor del pánico que le tenía Kagome a los grandes actos sociales―. Tengo que ir con pareja, y no pensaría jamás en llevar a nadie de mi brazo que no fueras tú. ―Aquella declaración de intenciones la derritió, y se impulsó en el asiento para alcanzare su mejilla con los labios, donde depositó un beso. Luego, con una risita, sacó una toallita húmeda del bolso y le limpió la zona, donde había quedado una pequeña mancha de pintalabios.

Animado por su respuesta, InuYasha se relajó, conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad hasta el hotel donde iba a llevarse a cabo el acto social en cuestión. Un empleado apareció raudo para hacerse cargo de su vehículo, mientras él descendía y otro empleado le abría la puerta a Kagome, quien se lo agradeció con un "gracias" y una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Intentando por todos los medios que los celos no se lo comieran se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, rodeando su delgada cintura con un brazo.

Sentir los flashes de las cámaras de las cámaras de los _papparazzi_ la abrumó, pero se obligó a comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, poniendo la espalda recta y tratando de sonreír. InuYasha se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de ella ante su alarde de elegancia y educación.

―Lo has hecho muy bien―comentó en voz baja una vez entraron en el vestíbulo del hotel. Kagome le sonrió.

―La verdad, estoy muy nerviosa.

―No tienes por qué. Estás deslumbrante. ―Kagome volvió a sonreírle con timidez y él no pudo resistirse a inclinar la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza.

Se encaminaron entonces hacia las puertas de un enorme salón, donde se habían dispuesto mesas redondas para varios comensales, con una pista de baile en medio de ellas, con camareros pululando aquí y allá, repartiendo las bebidas y los canapés que llevaban en sus bandejas.

Sin vacilar, InuYasha la llevó hacia dónde una pareja conversaba con un par más de personas. Todos callaron y observaron con marcada curiosidad para la diminuta joven que acompañaba a InuYasha Taisho.

―Damas, caballeros, les presento a mi acompañante, Kagome Higurashi. ―Fue un atractivo hombre de cabello oscuro y pícaros ojos azules el primero en romper el hielo y tomar una de sus manos para saludarla.

―Señorita, Miroku Hōshi, a su servicio. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa, Sango. ―Una alta e imponente mujer de largo pelo castaño y sensuales curvas le sonrió, enganchando su brazo con el suyo en el acto.

―Es un placer conocerla, señorita Higurashi. No sabe cómo me alegro de que haya aparecido. Las conversaciones de los hombres son siempre aburridas. ―Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano que hizo reír a la concurrencia.

―Encantada. ―Sango sonrió con afecto al ver el palpable nerviosismo de la muchacha. Parecía muy dulce y, en comparación con las antiguas compañeras que su amigo elegía para pasar el rato, era un cambio más que agradable y bienvenido.

―Venga conmigo, le presentaré al resto de las damas. Presiento que vamos a ser grandes amigas… ―InuYasha vio, con el ceño fruncido, como Sango se llevaba a Kagome y la alejaba de su lado. Quiso impedirlo, pero tampoco quería parecer demasiado posesivo. Había llevado allí a Kagome para que se relajara y se olvidara un poco de sus preocupaciones diarias, y sabía que Sango sabría distraerla y hacerla sentirse cómoda y aceptada.

―Vaya, es una preciosidad―comentó uno de los hombres que quedaron con él.

―¿Puedo preguntar de dónde la has sacado?―Ante la fiera mirada que InuYasha les lanzó a todos Miroku decidió hacer gala de sus dotes de pacificador.

―No hay duda de que la señorita Higurashi es una belleza, pero no estamos aquí para alabar la sensualidad femenina. Hirsoshi, ¿no me estabas comentando algo de tus últimas inversiones en China… ―InuYasha agradeció mentalmente el cambio de tema de su amigo.

No volvió a ver a Kagome hasta que anunciaron la cena. La vio aparecer aún en compañía de Sango, ambas charlando y riendo despreocupadamente. Lo alivió enormemente el verla tan relajada, y le separó la silla para que se sentara antes de sentarse él mismo a su lado.

―¿Qué tal con Sango?―Kagome le sonrió.

―Es muy amable, y simpática, y también muy firme en sus opiniones. ―InuYasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sango era más que firme en sus opiniones: era contundente, y tenía tan mal genio que nadie, ni siquiera su propio marido, se atrevía a llevarle la contraria cuando se enfadaba.

―Es una forma de decirlo―Kagome le sonrió nuevamente―. Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien. ―Ella asintió, cogiendo su copa y dando un sorbo, hizo una mueca ante el sabor algo amargo del vino―. ¿Quieres que te pida otra cosa?―Kagome negó, diciéndose que era tremendamente dulce que él se preocupara tanto por ella.

―Está bien. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a beber alcohol, pero por una vez no pasa nada, de verdad. ―Algo reacio todavía, InuYasha asintió.

Pronto se sumieron en una animada conversación con el resto de los comensales que los rodeaban, entre los que se incluían Miroku y Sango. Cuando llegó la hora del baile, InuYasha no dudó en sacarla a bailar y, mientras se deslizaba por la pista entre sus brazos, Kagome supo que había llegado el momento de dar rienda suelta a lo que deseaba.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y buscó sus labios, abriéndolos para él y dejando que su lengua la saboreara y la acariciara. InuYasha gimió en su boca, aferrando su cintura y sintiendo la pasión queriendo abrirse paso entre ellos.

―Kagome―murmuró, cuando ella volvió a besarlo.

―Quiero estar contigo―susurró, con las mejillas encendidas y el deseo reflejándose en sus orbes marrón chocolate. InuYasha tardó un segundo en procesar sus palabras. La miró de forma ardiente, sintiendo la palpitación de su entrepierna contra los pantalones de tela de su esmoquin.

―¿Estás segura?―le preguntó, con la voz ronca. Kagome tembló de deseo cuando los dedos masculinos acariciaron sus brazos, con cuidado, como una anticipación de lo que le esperaba si confirmaba aquello que le había dado a entender.

Asintió, lentamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Con un gruñido, InuYasha la agarró del brazo y, tirando de ella, se abrió paso entre los invitados, saliendo del salón y dejando atrás a más de un amigo y conocido con la boca abierta.

―Vaya, vaya, cualquiera diría que es la primera vez―comentó Miroku, observando la intempestiva salida de su mejor amigo. Sango rodó los ojos. Hombres. Nunca se enteraban de nada.

―Me cae bien Kagome―le dijo a su marido―. Lo mataré como le haga daño. ―Miroku rio.

Si aquella jovencita contaba con la aprobación de Sango entonces no había más que decir. Su mujer era realmente buena juzgando a la gente.

Rezó para que todo le saliera bien con aquella muchacha. InuYasha merecía ser feliz. E intuía que Kagome podía ser la llave para aquella felicidad que su mejor amigo llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

**Fin [Hechizo]**

* * *

**¡Bueno, pues uno más! Estoy segura de que más de uno habrá adivinado a lo que iban esos dos, y no, no habrá lemon, al menos de momento. Preferí no incluirlo aunque era una posibilidad que consideré mientras escribía este capítulo, pero al final decidí que quedaba mejor así, tal cual está. Me gusta más.**

**Además: el sexo no lo es todo. En una relación hay cosas mucho más valiosas a tener en cuenta, el sexo tan solo es un plus. Al menos, así es como lo veo yo xD.**

**En fin, ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡YAHOI! Pues na, aquí va el quinto capítulo. Sé que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero es que como son capítulos cortos y es una historia muy light, sin tramas complicadas, pues se me hace muy fácil escribirla. Porque no tnego que andar planeando y pensando, todo fluye sin necesidad de que exprima a mi cerebro cual naranja para hacer zumo (?).**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Consolidación de la pareja**

**Parte 1**

**[Declaración]**

* * *

Subió en el ascensor hacia su despacho en el último piso, sin poder parar de sonreír. Tras él, los miembros de su equipo de seguridad se miraban y también esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas, mientras que el resto de los empleados a los que él había contratado y a los que pagaba lo miraban como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Salió y anduvo hacia su oficina, dando muestras de su excelente humor al saludar a todo el que se le cruzara por el camino, dejándolos estupefactos y nerviosos, a alguno incluso preguntándose si no tendría que ir recogiendo las cosas de su mesa.

Era extremadamente raro ver al presidente tan alegre y despreocupado, tan relajado y… ¿feliz? Era un concepto que hasta ese día nadie que lo conociera se hubiese atrevido a asociar con InuYasha Taisho.

―Vaya, te veo contento… muy, muy contento. ―InuYasha cerró la puerta del despacho, sonriendo a Miroku.

―Estoy contento.

―Ya, se te nota. ―InuYasha ignoró su nota de sarcasmo, sabiendo que Miroku tan solo quería molestarlo.

―¿Has venido solo para meterte conmigo?―Miroku sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

―En realidad, he venido a invitarte el fin de semana a una pequeña reunión. La familia de Sango hace una pequeña fiesta y, por supuesto, todos quieren que vayas. Ah, y me ha dicho que sí o sí tienes que ir con Kagome, o no te dejará volver un pie en nuestra casa. ―InuYasha alzó una ceja y Miroku amplió su sonrisa―. Sus palabras, no las mías. ―InuYasha suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la silla que había detrás de su mesa.

Sabía lo que pretendía Sango con aquello. Le estaba diciendo que no aceptaría más que un comportamiento decente de él hacia Kagome. Si se presentaba con Kagome el fin de semana en la casa de campo de los Taijiya, Sango se encargaría de dejarles a todos bien claro quién era. Su amiga siempre había sido muy crítica en cuanto a su elección de la compañía femenina y, si estaba dispuesta a mandarlo a freír espárragos por Kagome, eso significaba que la Higurashi contaba con su total aprobación.

Además, la idea de no ver más a las gemelas y al pequeño Komori le causaba cierta angustia. A pesar de los demonios que eran, las niñas lo adoraban y él a ellas, aunque eso era algo que se cuidaba muy mucho de dejar traslucir.

Suspiró una vez más, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla de cuero.

―De acuerdo. ―Miroku parpadeó, quedando sin habla por unos minutos―. ¿Qué?―preguntó InuYasha, impaciente, al ver la incrédula mirada que su mejor amigo le estaba lanzando.

―Nada, nada. Es solo que… no me lo esperaba. ―InuYasha pareció ofenderse ante sus palabras―. ¡No te pongas así! Es que… entiéndeme, nunca… te había visto así.

―¿Así cómo?

―Así. Tan… enamorado. ―InuYasha se dio la vuelta bruscamente, evitando de esa forma que Miroku viera el furioso sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Sintió su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho. Enamorado. Sí, claro que estaba enamorado. De Kagome.

Le había costado mucho darse cuenta y mucho más aún reconocer aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que ella le sonreía, cada vez que lo abrazaba y cada vez que le hacía algún mimo.

Pero aquella noche… la noche en que por fin había podido hacerla suya… jamás se había sentido de aquella forma con nadie: completo, amado, feliz. Y por supuesto que lo habían repetido desde esa.

Pero ya no se trataba solo de una simple atracción, y tal vez, pensó, ya era hora de poner nombre a su relación. Sabía también que hacerlo supondría un gran paso para él y un alivio para Kagome. Ella no se lo había dicho, por supuesto, por temor a que él le diera la espalda y la dejara. Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la joven anhelaba algo más cada vez que lo miraba.

Y Kagome se lo merecía. Se merecía que se esforzara en dárselo todo.

Sonrió, habiendo tomado la decisión y sintiéndose increíblemente bien con ello. Lejos de la angustia y la ansiedad que creía que sentiría si una mujer lograba atraparlo como Kagome lo había atrapado se sintió de lo más bien.

Se giró hacia Miroku y, echando a un lado sus sentimientos personales, decidió concentrarse en el trabajo. La empresa no se dirigía sola y él tenía a miles de personas que eran su responsabilidad.

Pero cuando la jornada laboral terminara iría a buscar a Kagome y le propondría lo del viaje. Seguramente le costaría convencerla, pero había encontrado un buen método para hacer que dijera que sí a todo lo que él quisiera.

No pudo evitar sonreír perversamente al pensar en ello.

* * *

Kagome sonrió a la última clienta de la tienda y le dio su cambio, despidiéndola con una reverencia.

―¡Gracias por su compra!―Se volvió entonces hacia la caja que había abierta a un lado del mostrador y la cogió, llevándola hacia una estantería y empezando a colocar las cosas en su sitio, cosa que había estado haciendo hasta que había entrado la clienta de antes.

El teléfono móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y lo cogió. Su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad cuando vio el mensaje de InuYasha. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

¡Iba a verlo cuando saliera de trabajar! Era muy raro que él pudiera quedar entre semana, salvo que hubiese estado de viaje de negocios y no pudiera esperar para verla. Era tan dulce…

Animada por la perspectiva de quedar con él, llamó a Sōta durante su descanso y le dijo que en cuanto llegara a casa del colegio encargara comida, lo que más le apeteciera, pero que ella no iba a tener tiempo de cocinar. Su hermano no hizo nada más que aceptar, sabiendo que la felicidad de su hermana mayor se debiera probablemente a cierto hombre de pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

Cuando terminó su turno le faltó tiempo para cambiarse y salir como una tromba hacia la parada del autobús, quedando sorprendida al toparse con InuYasha esperándola en la calle, delante de uno de sus elegantes y carísimos coches deportivos.

Él sonrió y abrió los brazos en una muda invitación. Olvidándose de que estaban en plena vía pública, Kagome se lanzó hacia ellos, dejando que la apretara contra su torso duro. Dejó también que la besara con ganas.

―Pensé que nos veríamos después… ―susurró ella cuando se separaron y entraron en el coche. InuYasha le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y ella suspiró, encantada con todas sus muestras de cariño.

―No podía esperar. ―Le acarició el rostro y se inclinó para besarla una vez más. Frunció el ceño al ver las sombras oscuras bajo sus párpados y su piel blanca aún más pálida de lo que ya era―. Estás cansada. ―Kagome se dejó caer contra el asiento mientras él arrancaba el coche.

―He tenido exámenes… ―InuYasha la miró.

―No me gusta que trabajes―le soltó. Kagome suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de fruncir ella también el ceño. Habían tenido esta conversación docenas de veces antes.

―Pero tengo que trabajar, InuYasha.

―No, no tienes por qué.

―Tengo gastos…

―Que yo puedo pagar por ti.

―Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas. ―InuYasha trató de controlarse, apretando los dientes y el volante. Pero cuando la observó de reojo y se fijó en que cada vez parecía más y más cansada se dijo que ya era suficiente.

―Se acabó―masculló. Detuvo el vehículo bruscamente pegado a la acera. Probablemente le pondrían una multa, pero a la mierda, no tenía problemas en pagarla. Podía permitírselo.

―¿InuYasha?―Se giró a mirarla, enfadado.

―No volverás a trabajar. Lo dejarás mañana mismo… no, mejor ahora. Llama a tu jefe. ―Kagome pestañeó.

―¿Q-

―Llama. Ahora. ―Le tendió su propio teléfono móvil, que Kagome se quedó mirando, como si fuera un alienígena de otro planeta.

―No pienso hacer eso―dijo, controlando el tono de su voz. InuYasha bufó, agitando el teléfono en su mano.

―Sí, lo harás. Estás que te caes. Tienes que estudiar, ocuparte de la casa, de Sōta y de tu madre. Y todo porque no me dejas cuidarte. ―Kagome apretó los labios, formando una fina línea en su rostro. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse.

―No tienes que cuidarme. ―InuYasha casi rugió, pero consiguió convertirlo en un gruñido antes de que saliera de su garganta.

―No seas terca, Kagome. Puedo ocuparme de ti, de vosotros. Puedo transferir a tu madre a un buen hospital, donde estaría cuidada las veinticuatro horas del día. También puedo ocuparme de las facturas, incluso de tus estudios y de los de Sōta… tan solo si me dejaras. ―La miró, penetrándola con sus ojos dorados brillando como oro líquido. Se acercó a ella suavizando sus rasgos y el tono de su voz, acariciándole la cara y el pelo con ternura, derritiéndola y derribando sus defensas una a una―. Déjame cuidarte―susurró, con voz ronca, antes de besarla.

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de resistirse. No podía dejar que él tumbase su determinación. Lo amaba, sí; se había acostado con él, sí; pero eso no quería decir que se fuera a convertir en su mantenida. Bastante tenía ya con no saber lo que eran como para dejarlo que él se apropiara del último resquicio de voluntad y auto protección que le quedaba.

―No puedo… ―musitó, con las lágrimas picando debajo de sus párpados. InuYasha maldijo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerla. Kagome no podía seguir jugando así con su salud.

Le acarició los brazos, rebuscando a toda velocidad en su mente la forma de acabar con su reticencia.

Y, por fin, la encontró. Era tan sencillo… No es como si no hubiese planeado decírselo, pero lo que él tenía en mente distaba mucho de la situación en la que se encontraban: metidos en un coche parado en medio de una carretera en medio de la ciudad.

Aunque… ¿qué importaba el sitio? Miroku siempre decía que lo importante no era el lugar o incluso el ambiente, sino los sentimientos, el ser totalmente sincero con la persona amada. Al menos, a él le funcionaba con Sango, y las mujeres solían tener todas ese fondo romántico.

Enmarcó su precioso rostro entre sus manos y se lo levantó, obligándola a mirarlo. En cuanto sus ojos marrón chocolate se clavaron en él las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

―Te amo. ―Kagome pareció verdaderamente impactada por su torpe declaración. Lo miró, como si lo viera por primera vez, con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tardó varios segundos que a InuYasha se le hicieron eternos en procesar dicha frase y, cuando pareció comprender que él parecía hablar en serio, creyó que se quedaba sin respiración y que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, de lo rápido que este iba.

―T-tú… ¿lo… lo dices… en serio?―InuYasha no supo si reír o enfadarse al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

Acarició sus pómulos y su cuello, poniendo el pulgar sobre el latido de su cuello y sintiéndose dichoso al notarlo tan acelerado como el suyo propio.

―Sí. ―Pasó el pulgar por sus labios en forma de arco, rosados y carnosos, perfectos―. Te amo, Kagome. Y, por si no lo sabías, eres mi novia. ―Aquella afirmación la dejó perpleja.

―¿Tu… t-tu novia?―Estaban siendo demasiadas emociones en un día.

―Sí. ―Las lágrimas acudieron al fin a los ojos de Kagome y se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello, estrangulándolo al tiempo que lloraba y reía y lo besaba. InuYasha la sujetó de las caderas, respondiendo a sus muestras de afecto encantado.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo. ―Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos cuando ella se separó para tomar aire.

―Y yo a ti. ―La volvió a posar en el asiento del copiloto, sintiendo la felicidad burbujear en sus venas. Puso de nuevo el vehículo en marcha―. Por cierto.

―¿Sí?―preguntó Kagome, mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

―Ahora no te quedará más remedio que dejarme cuidarte. Y lo primero es que dejes ese estúpido trabajo. ―Y cuando Kagome iba a protestar él le robó un beso rápido, nublando sus sentidos y dejándola anhelante de más.

Oh, sí, ahora no le quedaría más remedio que dejar que la cuidase.

Empezando por llevarla a vivir con él.

**Fin [Declaración]**

* * *

**Ay, pero qué momos que me son. Si es que me los comería, al horno y con patatas.**

**¿Me dejáis un review, plis? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡YAHOI! Pues na, aquí os vengo a dejar el siguiente. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hora de publicación: **11:35am. Hora peninsular española.

* * *

**Consolidación de la pareja**

**Parte 2**

**[Fascinación]**

* * *

La vio ir y venir por la enorme cocina de su ático, con un monísimo camisón rosa de tiras y un cuco mandil de gatitos puesto por encima, moviendo sartenes y platos, mientras él se terminaba de abrochar la camisa y se ataba la corbata.

Sonrió enormemente, escuchándola tararear una alegre melodía, sus hábiles y pequeñas manos dando vueltas a una tortilla para que no se le quemase.

A Kaogme le encantaba cocinar. Era un hobby que hasta hacía poco había compartido con su madre. Naomi le había enseñado desde que era bien pequeña, e InuYasha no solo había descubierto que le encantaba, sino que además se le daba de maravilla. Nunca había comido tan bien en su vida como desde que Kagome compartía no solo su casa sino también su cocina. Bueno, más bien la chica se había apropiado de aquel espacio que, hasta que ella no fue a vivir con él, no había sido utilizado nunca jamás. De hecho, a Kagome la había dejado estupefacta ver una cocina tan impoluta como lo estaba la suya.

Y rápidamente había decidido que eso tenía que cambiar. Lo único que a InuYasha le molestaba era que, después de tomarse tanto trabajo cocinando, se empañara también en limpiarla y recogerla, cuando él ya pagaba a personas que hacían ese tipo de cosas por él. Aún seguían trabajando en eso, en que Kagome se acostumbrara a disfrutar de todos los lujos que él (o su dinero, como bien se encargaba ella de recordarle cada dos por tres) podía proporcionarle encantado.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la isla de la cocina al tiempo que escuchaba el ruido de unos pies que se arrastraban por el pasillo, antes de que un adormilado Sōta se apareciera en la cocina, aún sin peinar y con cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

―Has vuelto a pasarte la noche jugando con tus amigos―acusó Kagome, mirando con ojos entrecerrados para su hermano menor, dejando un plato con un par huevos fritos y un par de cuencos con arroz delante de ellos. Sōta enrojeció, culpable.

―Es que… estábamos en medio de una campaña importante… ―Su hermana frunció el ceño.

―Me parece que me voy a quedar yo con tu portátil. ―Sōta la miró horrorizado.

―¡No puedes hacer eso!

―¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y aquí mando yo!

―En realidad manda InuYasha-nii. ―Kagome apretó los dientes y lo miró, airada, con las mejillas rojas. InuYasha no sabía decir si de enfado o de vergüenza―. ¿Qué? Es su casa… ―musitó, en un pobre intento por defenderse. InuYasha clavó la mirada en él.

―También es la casa de tu hermana―le dijo, en un tono que dejaba patente lo verdadero de dicha afirmación tan contundente. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero esta vez de pura felicidad―. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella. No puedes pasarte tantas horas jugando a un videojuego. Necesitas dormir. ―Ambos hermanos Higurashi se lo quedaron mirando.

―Fue a hablar el adicto al trabajo. ―Ahora, el sonrojado fue InuYasha.

―Será mejor que me vaya. ―Kagome y Sōta rieron―. Date prisa si quieres que te lleve, niño. ―Se levantó terminándose su café y se acercó a Kagome, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios. Tras ellos, Sōta hizo una mueca―. Te veo luego. ¡Vamos, Sōta!

―Sí, sí. Ya voy. ―El adolescente cogió su mochila y sonrió a su hermana, antes de correr a darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Kagome vio irse a los dos hombres de su vida con un suspiro. Echó un vistazo al reloj y empezó a recoger lo que había usado para preparar el desayuno. Aquel día tenía pensado terminar un trabajo que tenía que entregar la semana que viene, porque así le quedaría tiempo libre de sobra para pasarlo con su novio y con su madre.

Suspiró y sus movimientos se ralentizaron al pensar en su progenitora. Los médicos habían hablado con ella y con InuYasha hacía unos días, confirmándole lo que ya venía sospechando: el estado de salud de Naomi había empeorado, y tan solo le quedaban, según los cálculos de los doctores, un par de meses, como mucho.

Creía haber estado preparada para oír aquellas malas noticias, se había estado mentalizando para ello, pero recibirlas fue un golpe mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Tuvo suerte de que InuYasha estuvo ahí para ella, sosteniéndola mientras ella no podía parar de llorar, de lamentarse y de culparse.

Terminó de lavar los cacharros y se secó las manos en un paño, cogiendo los productos de limpieza para dejar como una patena las placas de inducción, la encimera y la mesa de la isla de la cocina.

Cuando al fin terminó observó satisfecha su trabajo y se quitó el mandil. Lo dejó colgado de la puerta del horno y se dirigió hacia la habitación que, hasta hacía poco, había sido el despacho de InuYasha. Pero la estancia era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese una segunda mesa de trabajo, y así lo había mandado InuYasha, dándole así un pequeño rinconcito para que ella pudiera concentrarse cuando tenía que estudiar, buscar información para algún trabajo o para redactar algún documento.

Encendió su nuevo portátil (también regalo de InuYasha, ese hombre pensaba en todo) y su mirada vagó por el cuarto mientras el aparato se encendía. Sus ojos fueron a dar a la mesa de InuYasha, donde reposaban varias carpetas con papeles, algo desordenados. Se fijó en que la papelera que había a un lado yacían varios envases de ramen instantáneo y se le escapó una risita.

Los primeros días de su convivencia junto a InuYasha la había sorprendido sobremanera encontrar no solo la nevera completa y absolutamente vacía, sino también la despensa y los armarios de la alacena. Cuando ella señaló este hecho, InuYasha se había limitado a encogerse de hombros.

―Suelo comer fuera o, si estoy en casa, me traigo ramen.

―¿Ramen?―Había preguntado ella, sin entender.

―Sí, esos envases que se calientan al instante, ya sabes…

―¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta el ramen instantáneo?―InuYasha se sonrojó, repentinamente avergonzado por haber desvelado ese particular gusto que tenía por aquel plato hecho a base de fideos y caldo.

―¡Soy un hombre muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de aprender a cocinar! ¡Además, el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo! ¡Es rica y nutritiva y no se necesita más que agua caliente y tres minutos de espera para comerlos!―Recordar la defensa tan apasionada que su novio había hecho de su comida favorita la hizo reír de nuevo.

InuYasha podía ser un hombre hecho y derecho, uno de los hombres de negocios más prósperos y ricos del mundo, a la par que poderoso e intimidante tanto para aliados como para competidores. Pero allí, en la intimidad de su hogar, a veces podía ser como un niño.

Le encantaba. Adoraba no solo su gusto por el ramen, sino también sus gruñidos por la mañana, cuando sonaba el despertador que lo obligaba a soltarla del abrazo fuerte en el que la guardaba durante toda la noche, todas las noches; adoraba su costumbre de quitarse el traje nada más llegar a casa para ponerse unos simples pantalones de chándal y una camiseta; adoraba la manera en que cuidaba su apariencia, si que ello le supongo ningún tipo de vergüenza; adoraba la forma en que se preocupaba de que la gente a su cargo no tuviera ningún tipo de problemas, ya fueran empleados de la empresa o las chicas que hacían la limpieza del ático.

Adoraba asimismo el hábito que tenía de hacer ejercicio y, aunque eso él no lo sabía, Sango le había cotilleado que había aumentado las horas de gimnasio desde que se había propuesto conquistarla.

―Teme que te fijes en algún polluelo de tu edad. Piensa que es demasiado viejo para ti o que te irás con alguien más joven si se descuida. ¿Por qué crees que ha dejado que le cambies los hábitos alimenticios? Nunca lo había visto comer tan sano y tan variado como desde que eres tú la que le cocinas. ―Sonrió con inmensa ternura al recordar aquella conversación.

Miroku y Sango eran los mejores amigos de InuYasha y ahora también los suyos. ¿Por qué iban a mentirle? Ambos le habían asegurado múltiples veces que ella contaba con su total aprobación, la de los dos. Y contar con el visto bueno de Sango, según InuYasha, era como haber conseguido bajar la luna del cielo.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que el amor y la devoción que sentía por ese hombre no la distrajera más de lo necesario.

Tenía un trabajo que entregar.

* * *

InuYasha se despidió de su secretaria y su ayudante y apagó el ordenador. Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía a los ascensores. Una vez en el aparcamiento se metió en su coche y recibió otra llamada. Comprobó la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y se relajó al ver que era el jefe de su equipo de seguridad, que le informó en cuanto contestó de que Sōta había quedado en ir a merendar con su novia, una dulce y encantadora muchacha llamada Hitomi, que les había caído bien tanto a él como a Kagome en cuanto el chico había reunido el valor necesario para presentarla oficialmente como su pareja, aunque según Kagome llevaban juntos desde los once años.

Puso en marcha el motor, sintiendo la felicidad inundarlo al pensar en que, al llegar a su espacioso y lujoso ático en el centro de la ciudad, ya no iba a encontrarlo silencioso y totalmente vacío. Desde que Kagome y Sōta habían ido a vivir con él cada día era distinto, mejor que el anterior.

Ahora, al llegar a casa, lo primero que lo recibía era el olor de la deliciosa comida que Kagome preparaba, así como la música de Sōta o la tele, si es que este estaba en casa. A veces, era la radio, que Kagome sintonizaba en una cadena de música. O su dulce y melodiosa voz, hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas o, a veces, con su madre.

Se negó a deprimirse pensando en Naomi. Era el curso natural de la vida, por mucho que le doliese a Kagome admitirlo. Aún no le habían contado nada a Sōta, pero el niño no era tonto y ya se había dado cuenta de todo, aunque no daba muestras para no preocupar más a su hermana. Su comportamiento en el colegio también había mejorado ostensiblemente tras una amistosa charla que había tenido con él y con Miroku quien, sin ningún tipo de reparo ni contención, le había explicado con sumo detalle lo que le pasaría si de pronto se le daba por seguir quebrantando las reglas.

Recordar aquella conversación aún le provocaba escalofríos. Miroku podía ser tremendamente convincente, por eso era tan buen abogado. Y no le había resultado difícil asustar a un adolescente sensible como Sōta.

Llegó a su casa y casi corrió hacia el ascensor para subir a su piso. Metió las llaves en la puerta y abrió, aspirando con fuerza en cuanto un delicioso olor hizo que las tripas le rugieran y que la boca se le hiciese agua.

Sonaba una canción que estaba de moda últimamente y por eso Kagome no lo oyó entrar. Cerró tras él y se descalzó enseguida, encaminándose a la cocina. Allí vio a su preciosa novia ataviada con unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta suya de la que Kagome se había apropiado y que lo hizo sentir un arrebato de deseo inmediato.

Gruñó cuando sus blancas piernas se movieron al ritmo de la música que sonaba. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás, asustándola. Pero no le dio tiempo a gritar, puesto que cubrió sus labios con los suyos y la obligó a abrir la boca para recibir a su lengua, ansiosa de devorarla y sentirla. Kagome gimió y soltó la espátula con la que estaba revolviendo un caldo que estaba preparando en una olla.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se echó hacia atrás, dejando que él la cogiera por las nalgas y la levantara, hasta sentarla sobre la isla de la cocina. Acarició todo su cuerpo hasta colar sus manos bajo la camiseta y acariciar sus senos sobre el sujetador, pasando los pulgares por sus pezones para endurecerlos.

―InuYasha… ―Él gruñó nuevamente, apretándose contra su curvilíneo cuerpo para hacerle sentir su hinchada erección que pugnaba por salir de sus pantalones―. S-Sōta… ―Con otro gruñido, esta vez de impaciencia, la tomó en brazos y atravesó el pasillo con ella hasta la habitación de los dos.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y se acercó a la cama para dejarla caer sobre la misma, colocándose sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tirando desesperado de sus ropas mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su camisa y con la hebilla de su cinturón, ansiosa.

La miró a los ojos antes de volver a besarla mientras sus pieles entraban en contacto, haciéndolo gemir de pura satisfacción masculina.

Y esa era otra cosa que le encantaba de vivir juntos.

Kagome siempre estaba disponible y más que dispuesta a demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y lo necesitaba.

De la misma manera en que él la amaba y la necesitaba a ella.

**Fin [Fascinación]**

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso, que ya viven juntos y de momento parece que se entienden muy bien, veremos si la cosa siguie igual de tranquila y bonita xDDD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a **Silvia**! ¡Gracias, de verdad!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡YAHOI! Segunda actualización en un período corto de tiempo. Si es que cuando quiero...**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hora de publicación: **13:35pm. Hora peninsular española.

* * *

**Consolidación de la pareja**

**Parte 3**

**[Perfección]**

* * *

Kagome sonrió, viendo a InuYasha ir y venir por la sala, recogiendo las cosas y haciendo un esfuerzo por dejarlo todo mínimamente ordenado.

―Ya… ya lo haré yo…

―No―gruñó él, metiendo unas cuantas revistas bajo la mesa baja del salón―. Ya lo hago yo. Tú descansa. ―Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sintió que el dolor comenzaba a ahogarla de nuevo y tuvo que arrebujarse en la manta que la tapaba, acurrucándose aún más en el sofá, hasta hacerse casi una bola.

Aún le parecía un sueño, una terrible y horrorosa pesadilla, de la que despertaría en cualquier momento. Aunque, en el fondo, comprendía que no era así.

Hacía una semana que, por fin, tras una extenuante y agónica batalla contra la enfermedad, Naomi Higurashi, su querida y adorada madre, había fallecido. Los médicos le habían asegurado que no había sufrido en ningún momento, que ocurrió mientras dormía, sedada por los medicamentos. Aquello fue un consuelo, aunque escaso.

Desde esa estaba perdida en un limbo, sin saber qué ocurriría a continuación o qué hacer ahora que ya no tenía los sabios consejos de su progenitora para guiarla. Lo único que la aliviaba un poco era el hecho de que su hermano pequeño parecía llevarlo mucho mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio.

Sōta no solo no se había derrumbado, como ella había temido, sino que la había abrazado fuerte cuando se lo contaron, y le había dicho lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento de la otra persona, además de ella, que había conocido a su madre tan bien como solo unos hijos podían hacerlo.

―Ya está, hermana. Ahora ya no sufrirá. Papá cuidará de ella. Están juntos. ―Kagome había sido la que había estallado en llanto, abrazándolo a su vez mientras Sōta dejaba aparcado unos momentos su propio dolor para ser el sostén que su hermana mayor necesitaba.

Entre él e InuYasha no la habían dejado desmoronarse. Tuvo la suerte de que el período de exámenes ya había acabado en la universidad y de que pronto serían las vacaciones, porque así había podido desconectar de todo, tomarse unos días para llorar y pasar así el duelo.

InuYasha se había encargado de todo por ella. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al recordar el funeral, en el templo Higurashi. Amigos y vecinos, entre las que estaban Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, habían ido a presentar sus respetos. También se habían personado Miroku y Sango, para hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo para lo que necesitase.

E InuYasha… ¡oh, InuYasha había sido un amor! Había dado días libres al personal que normalmente iba a limpiar la casa, dándole así el espacio y el tiempo que necesitaba antes de tener que volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Dormían juntos, pero tampoco la había agobiado pidiéndole que hicieran el amor. Era de lo más cariñoso, amable y considerado, al menos con ella, algo que sabía dejaría boquiabiertos a todos aquellos que lo conocían. Pero solo ella lograba hacer aflorar aquella faceta de su carácter.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verlo acercársele. Se inclinó y le pasó las manos por el pelo, acariciándole los mechones oscuros, ahora sucios y enredados, sin brillo, así como sus mejillas calientes por las lágrimas que todavía le humedecían la piel. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar el rostro y a depositar un casto, suave y cariñoso beso en su frente que la hizo temblar y querer sollozar de nuevo. Estaba siendo tan dulce…

―Te prepararé un té y llamaré a esa pastelería que tanto te gusta para que traigan tu tarta favorita. ―Aquello sonaba genial. No pudo evitar abrazarlo y rozar sus labios con los suyos, diciéndole así, con ese simple gesto, lo agradecida que estaba por tenerlo en su vida.

InuYasha la agarró de los hombros, correspondiendo de forma suave a la caricia.

―Te amo―le dijo, con la voz enronquecida de tanto llorar. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa arrogante que la volvía loca.

―Keh. Lo sé. ―Rozó con los dedos los bordes hinchados y enrojecidos de sus ojos. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza. Seguro que tenía un aspecto horrible y estaba fea y desaliñada. Dios, era una novia terrible… ―. Te prepararé también un baño. ―Asintió, tragando saliva e intentando así que se le deshiciera el nudo que sentía atascado en la garganta.

Era increíble que él supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba, a todas horas, era como si le leyera la mente.

Dejó la tetera al fuego y desapareció en el pasillo, metiéndose en el baño. Abrió los grifos y respiró hondo varias veces. Las manos le temblaban y sentía la tensión agarrotándole todos los músculos del cuerpo. La muerte de la madre de Kagome lo había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Le había hecho recordar a su propia madre, lo que había ocurrido y lo que había sufrido cuando le comunicaron la noticia de su muerte. Claro que él no había llorado, no había dejado que las lágrimas tomaran el lugar que les correspondía, no. Había canalizado su rabia de manera muy distinta, haciéndoselo pasar mal a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos tan funestos del pasado. Cerró la llave del agua y comprobó que el agua estuviera caliente. Lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que amaba era cuidarla, tal y como Kagome había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de los maravillosos meses que llevaban juntos.

Su preciosa novia se ocupaba de él, cubriendo siempre sus necesidades y sus deseos. No sabía cómo, pero siempre lograba hacer y decir lo correcto en el momento correcto. Claro que también lo criticaba, haciéndole ver sus defectos y ayudándolo a mejorar, como novio, como persona y como jefe. Y lo mismo hacía él con ella.

Pero ahora le tocaba a él cuidarla y protegerla, aparte de a Sōta, por supuesto. Aunque el niño le dijo que él estaba bien, que la muerte de su madre, aunque lo había entristecido, no lo había afectado tanto como a Kagome.

―Nee-chan te necesita a ti, InuYasha-nii. Estaba muy unida a mamá, lo estará pasando peor que yo. No te preocupes por mí y céntrate en ella. Yo… tengo a Hitomi. Y nee-chan te tiene a ti. Cuídala. ―No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Volvió al salón al oír silbar la tetera en la cocina. La apartó del fuego y la dejó sobre una salva mantel encima de la encimera. Se dirigió entonces al sofá y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Kagome y la levantó en vilo. Kagome suspiró, abrazándolo y hundiendo la cara en su camisa. Temblaba y parecía demasiado frágil y pequeña allí, pegada a su pecho.

―Puedo caminar… ―protestó con voz débil. InuYasha anduvo con ella hasta el baño.

―Deja que te mime un poco. Lo necesitas. Y a mí me gusta hacerlo. ―Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, con las lágrimas pendiendo de sus negras pestañas. Suspiró nuevamente, mirándolo fijamente a sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados.

―Eres maravilloso. ―InuYasha enrojeció pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejarla de pie al lado de la bañera y comenzó a desvestirla, acariciando su piel con cuidado y besando cada trocito de piel que iba dejando a la vista, como diciéndole que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Una vez la tuvo desnuda ignoró las palpitaciones de su entrepierna, que había ido despertando gradualmente a medida que la iba desnudando, y la tomó en brazos por segunda vez, metiéndola despacio en la bañera. Kagome cerró los ojos, suspirando de placer al sentir el agua caliente relajando sus agarrotados músculos. InuYasha se sentó en el borde de la bañera y comenzó a mojarle el pelo con la ducha. Cogió su champú y le enjabonó el pelo, dándole un pequeño masaje en el cuero cabelludo que la hizo gemir de satisfacción.

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para ignorar sus propios deseos y necesidades. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar a Kagome como a él le gustaría, pero sabía que no era el momento. Ella necesitaba pasar la etapa de duelo, centrarse en ella misma, en recuperarse. No tenía que ocuparse de nada más. Todos los asuntos legales y demás trivialidades estaban en sus manos y en las de Miroku. Sango se había ofrecido a pasar tiempo con Kagome también, para que él pudiera acudir a la oficina a trabajar si lo necesitaba, pero, aunque agradecido por la sugerencia de su amiga, había declinado muy educadamente el ofrecimiento. Kagome no parecía aún lista para enfrentarse al mundo. Le daría todo el tiempo que necesitaba y solo cuando ella le dijera que podía, de nuevo, levantarse y encararse a los demás, era que él dejaría de preocuparse en exceso.

―Ya… ya puedo seguir yo―le susurró, con un adorable sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas. InuYasha le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó para besarla.

―Iré a preparar ese té. ―La dejó metida en la bañera y Kagome lo vio irse. Dios, no podía amar más a ese hombre terco, orgulloso, arrogante pero demasiado cariñoso al mismo tiempo.

En la cocina, InuYasha cogió una taza, de esas especiales para té que Kagome había comprado. Echó unas cuantas cucharadas de un té relajante que Miroku le había traído hacía unos días y lo tapó, dejándolo reposar unos minutos. Luego cogió el teléfono y llamó a la pastelería favorita de Kagome y encargó que le llevaran, cuanto antes, su tarta favorita, de chocolate y nata. La dependienta le aseguró que la tendría en menos de diez minutos en su casa. Siempre tenían una de esas tartas preparadas desde que él había dado la orden de que así fuera, dada la asiduidad que habían adquirido de ir por allí y de ver la cara de desilusión de su chica cada vez que llegaban y no tenían su dulce favorito.

La tarta llegó antes de que Kagome saliera del baño. Cortó un trozo, lo puso en un plato junto con un tenedor y un cuchillo y cogió el té. Lo puso todo en una bandeja junto con un ramillete de lavanda, uno de los olores favoritos de Kagome, y fue a dejarlo todo a la mesita del salón, para que cuando Kagome saliera del cuarto de baño tuviera todo listo. La había visto comer más bien poco, pero sabía que no podría resistirse a un pedazo de su pastel preferido, por muy desolada que estuviese.

Cuando su novia salió, por fin, del baño y fue a la sala, se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas al ver el detalle tan bonito que InuYasha había tenido para con ella. Fue hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en el mismo, abrazándolo en cuanto tuvo a su alcance.

―Siempre sabes lo que necesito… eres fantástico. Te amo tanto… te amo, te amo, te amo. ―InuYasha sonrió, encantado, dejando que ella lo besara una y otra vez con cada te amo.

―Yo también te amo. ―La agarró por las mejillas, acunando su precioso rostro, y la besó ahora él esta vez―. Come. Tendrás hambre. ―Por primera vez en días, Kagome sintió a su tripa rugir.

Así que cogió el plato con la tarta y cortó un pedacito, llevándoselo a la boca y saboreándolo con un gemido de placer al sentir el sabor dulce del chocolate y la esponjosidad de la nata.

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, y todo gracias a InuYasha.

―Estás siendo tan maravilloso… y yo…

―Tú nada―la cortó InuYasha―. Tú siempre tienes estos detalles conmigo, es justo que yo te cuide ahora que lo necesitas. ―Y era cierto. Kagome siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades.

Se habían amoldado tremendamente bien, encontrando un equilibrio más que perfecto entre sus personalidades y logrando contagiarse el uno al otro en aquello que sentían que fallaban.

Kagome lo había impregnado de una ternura que ni sabía que podía llegar a tener, mientras que él la había hecho más decidida. Kagome lo había hecho valorar mucho más a las personas a su alrededor, mientras que él le había contagiado parte de su aplomo y estoicismo a la hora de enfrentar situaciones difíciles o bochornosas.

Habían encontrado la perfección en sus imperfecciones.

Y no podía estar más convencido de que la mujer que su corazón había escogida amar era su alma gemela, la persona perfecta para él.

Eran el complemento del otro, y cada día estaba más convencido de que estaban no solo hechos el uno para el otro, sino también de que había sido el destino el que los había juntado.

**Fin [Perfección]**

* * *

**Ay, qué tierno, por Dios. Yo también quiero a este InuYasha, tan dulce y atento... ¡si es que me lo comoooooo!**

**Bueno, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Así que... ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí, con otro capítulo más.**

**Este es especial, más que nada porque supone un... punto y aparte en la historia, por así decirlo. A partir del siguiente las cosas ya no serán tan bonitas, aviso. Y el que avisa... no es traidor.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Consolidación de la pareja**

**Parte 4**

**[Locura]**

* * *

Se removió, incómodo en aquel sofá, mientras tenía los ojos de su padre y de su medio hermano clavados en él, en él y en Kagome. A Sōta se lo había llevado Myōga, el viejo mayordomo, para que no fuera testigo del encuentro tan violento entre su hermana mayor y la familia de su novio.

InuYasha carraspeó, tratando de desviar la atención de sus dos parientes más cercanos hacia él, para que dejaran de mirar a Kagome como si la estuvieran analizando en profundidad.

―Padre… ―obvió el nombre de su hermano mayor, sabedor de que Sesshōmaru lo miraría fríamente y con desaprobación si lo nombraba. Nunca había gozado de las simpatías del que siempre había sido considerado como el heredero legítimo de la fortuna de los Taisho, por eso él se había labrado su propio camino, lejos de la sombra de su progenitor y de Sesshōmaru―. Esta es Kagome…

―Es muy guapa―dijo al fin el viejo hombre de cabello tan plateado y de ojos tan dorados como los de su hijo menor―. ¿De dónde la has sacado?―InuYasha pareció desconcertado momentáneamente por la luminosa sonrisa que teñía el rostro de su padre.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Tōga Taisho sonreír tan abiertamente en su presencia.

―Ella… bueno… nos conocimos… ―Miró para su novia, rogándole ayuda con la mirada. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y cogió su mano, dándole así fuerzas.

―Nos conocimos de casualidad, hace unos meses. Lo cierto es que su hijo fue muy insistente. ―InuYasha no pudo evitar enrojecer ante aquellas palabras, puesto que algo de verdad había en ellas.

―¿No es muy joven para ti? ¿Cuántos años tienes?―Y ahí estaba, la razón principal por la que no se llevaba bien con Sesshōmaru.

―¿Te importa, acaso?―soltó InuYasha, en tono agresivo. Tōga suspiró y Kagome le lanzó una de sus miradas de reproche.

―Tengo veintiuno… casi veintidós―contestó con toda naturalidad, no dándole ni una pizca de vergüenza que supieran su edad.

―Le sacas casi diez años.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Claro que-

―¡Basta!―exclamó el padre de ambos hombres, en tono firme, poniendo fin a la inminente discusión. Sessōmaru rodó los ojos e InuYasha gruñó, disgustado―. Espero sepas disculparlos. Siempre están igual. ―Kagome volvió a exhibir su radiante sonrisa.

―No pasa nada, no se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrada a los arranques de mal genio de su hijo. ―InuYasha masculló una palabrota y Kagome soltó una risita, apretando su mano en un gesto de cariño, indicándole así que estaba de broma.

Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se posaron en ella y consiguió relajarse un tanto. Había llevado a Kagome para que conociera a su familia. Tras varios meses de relación que pronto se convertirían en un año, un maravilloso año, añadió en su mente, creyó prudente ir presentándola de manera formal a su padre, al menos. Sesshōmaru podía irse a tomar viento. No necesitaba de su aprobación. Nunca la había necesitado.

―El niño de antes…

―Es mi hermano―se apresuró a aclarar Kagome―. Sé que tal vez no debería haberlo traído pero… es aún un niño y… me preocupaba dejarlo solo y-

―Solo iba a decir que parece de lo más encantador―interrumpió Tōga, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de la que, intuía, iba a ser su próxima nuera.

Kagome enrojeció al escuchar las amables palabras del padre de su novio.

―Oh. Sí que lo es―dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

―Me gustaría charlar contigo, pero seguro que estás cansada del viaje y querrás refrescarte y descansar antes de la cena. ―Kagome supo que aquello era una forma muy educada y sutil de pedirle que se retirara. Seguramente el hombre mayor querría hablar con sus dos hijos a solas, y no se lo reprochaba. Su visita había supuesto toda una sorpresa, puesto que no habían avisado. InuYasha simplemente le dijo esa mañana que hiciera una pequeña maleta para ella y otra para Sōta y los obligó a montarse en un avión privado, rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

Suspiró, soltándose de su mano y poniéndose en pie.

―Si me disculpan… ―InuYasha frunció el ceño e hizo amago de levantarse él también y seguirla, pero ella negó―. Voy a echarme un rato antes de la cena. Por favor, quédate aquí con tu padre y con tu hermano. Estoy segura de que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar. ―Dicho esto, desapareció del salón, dejando a los tres hombres solos.

―Es lista, además de guapa. Muy espabilada. En serio, ¿de dónde la has sacado?―InuYasha gruñó, volviéndose a mirarlo.

―¿Por qué la has hecho irse así? ¡La has ofendido!―Tōga suspiró y Sesshōmaru alzó las cejas.

―Te presentas aquí, con una completa desconocida y un mocoso que dice ser su hermano y, ¿creías que no íbamos a sospechar?

―Kagome no es una caza fortunas―masculló InuYasha entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a su hermano mayor por haber insinuado semejante cosa de Kagome.

―¿Cómo estás tan-

―Sesshōmaru―cortó su padre. El aludido calló pero mantuvo su expresión fría y recelosa―. Estoy muy contento por ti, hijo, se te nota feliz. ―Por primera vez desde que puso un pie en su casa paterna, InuYasha sintió que se relajaba un tanto.

Sí, estaba feliz, Kagome lo hacía feliz.

―Soy feliz―aseguró él―. Kagome me hace feliz―matizó. Tōga sonrió y asintió, mientras que Sesshōmaru rodó los ojos una vez más, levantándose del sofá.

―Si no me necesitas para nada más, padre, tengo asuntos que atender. ―Tōga suspiró, viendo a su hijo mayor salir de la habitación.

―Ojalá tu hermano encontrara a alguien que le hiciera feliz. ―InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír, burlón.

―El día que Sesshōmaru encuentre a una mujer que lo aguante será el día en que los cerdos vuelen. ―Padre e hijo soltaron una carcajada ante la broma.

―Me extrañó muchísimo cuando Myōga vino corriendo a mi encuentro, excitadísimo, diciendo que habías venido de visita con una bella joven de tu brazo. Es como si todos sus sueños se vieran realizados. ―InuYasha sonrió, recordando la cara de alegría del viejo mayordomo que prácticamente lo había criado―. ¿Por qué has venido? Y sin avisar ni nada, además…

―Necesito… pedirte una cosa. ―Tōga alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada, esperando a que su hijo hablara.

InuYasha tomó aire y le formuló entonces su petición, dejándolo emocionado, patidifuso y al borde de las lágrimas.

Tan solo habría sido mejor si su querida Izayoi estuviera viva para haber vivido aquel momento con él.

* * *

―¿Y? ¿Te está gustando la villa de los Taisho?―Ante la pregunta de Sango, Kagome suspiró y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa. Dirigió su vista hacia el jardín, donde su hermano jugaba con los hijos de su amiga.

―Es… un lugar precioso. Magnífico. ―Sango sonrió.

―¿Pero?

―Es… demasiado… ¿grande? Tiene tantas habitaciones que no sé si algún día lograré orientarme bien. ―Sango soltó una risotada.

―A mí me pasó igual la primera vez que vine con Miroku. Al menos, tú no te confundiste de cuarto. Te aseguro que hacerlo no es nada grato, sobre todo cuando encuentras a sus dos ocupantes en una postura… interesante. ―Kagome la miró, con la boca abierta.

―No…

―Oh, sí. Recuerdo que salí tan rápido y deshaciéndome en tantas disculpas que fue inevitable que todo el mundo se enterara de mi metedura de pata. Miroku e InuYasha estuvieron semanas riéndose a mi costa, aunque ya habrás visto que me lo he cobrado, con creces. ―Kagome rio.

―Ni que lo digas―dijo, recordando alguno de los enfados de Sango para con su novio y su propio marido, Miroku.

―Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?―Kagome apretó los labios y bajó la vista a sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

―Nunca imaginé que… que InuYasha fuera… _tan_ rico. Es decir… sabía que era un multimillonario y tal pero… nunca imaginé…

―¿Qué su fortuna era tanta?―Kagome asintió y Sango suspiró, dejando su taza de té al lado de la de Kagome, sobre la mesa―. A InuYasha no le gusta ir alardeando de su fortuna familiar. Prefiere hacer uso de su propio dinero. Está orgulloso de haberse abierto camino sin la ayuda de su padre y de su hermano y no duda en hacérselo saber a todo el mundo a la menor oportunidad. Odia que lo comparen con el señor Tōga o con Sesshōmaru.

―Y esa es otra: parece que no le caigo bien a Sesshōmaru. Siempre me mira raro, como si esperara a que cometiera un error fatal o algo así.

―Cariño, nadie le cae bien a Sesshōmaru, así que no te agobies por eso. Dudo mucho que se aguante a sí mismo siquiera. ―Las palabras de Sango le sacaron una sonrisa a Kagome.

―Me alegro de que estéis aquí, aunque sea entre tantos invitados. Nunca me habría quedado de saber que el señor Tōga tenía planeado dar una fiesta, solo me convencí cuando InuYasha me dijo que ibais a venir Miroku y tú. No conozco a nadie―murmuró. Sango tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa.

―Bueno, pues ya ves que he venido al rescate. Así que no te preocupes, porque tengo toda una lista de cosas estupendas y entretenidas por hacer. Empezando por el salón de belleza. Verás qué gozada. Nos van a dejar guapas como princesas. ―Kagome sonrió, animada ante la idea de pasar unos días de chicas en compañía de Sango. Seguramente InuYasha tendría que ayudar a su padre a entretener al resto de invitados, y, además, podía tenerlo para ella todas las noches.

No podía ser una acaparadora.

* * *

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara cuando alguien descorrió las cortinas de la habitación. Gimió y se giró hacia el otro lado, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza. InuYasha se había levantado muy temprano para hacer una llamada a algún lugar lejano y había salido del cuarto para no molestarla. Ella, acostumbrada a aquello, simplemente se había dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, algo que quería seguir haciendo si esa luz no fuera tan brillante…

―¡Arriba, dormilona, hace un día espléndido! ¡Los pájaros cantan, las nubes se levantan…

―Sango―susurró, con la voz ahogada por la mullida almohada que le tapaba la cara.

―¡Vamos, venga, arriba!―Kagome protestó cuando los fuertes y enérgicos brazos de su amiga la destaparon y la obligaron a sentarse en la cama. Gritó con sorpresa cuando sintió una tela suave taparle la vista y ser atada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

―¡Sango! ¡¿Qué-

―¡Chist! ¡No te la quites! ¡Hoy te tengo una sorpresa, pero tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que yo te diga, empezando por no quitarte esa tela de los ojos!―Kagome frunció el ceño, contrariada.

―Sango…

―¡Confía en mí! ¡Te aseguro que la sorpresa te gustará y merecerá la pena!―Resignada ante la insistencia de la castaña, Kagome se rindió, dejando que la tomara de los brazos y la levantara de la cama. Con mucho cuidado, la fue guiando por toda la casa, bajando las escaleras hasta meterla en una habitación donde, a juzgar por los susurros, había más gente.

―Sango―llamó.

―Tú siéntate aquí y no te muevas. Déjate hacer. ―Kagome notó como alguien le subía los pies y empezaban a frotárselos, poniéndole crema o algo así. Lo mismo hicieron con las manos y el rostro, en cuanto le quitaron la tela de los ojos―. Ah-ah, no puedes abrir los ojos, ¿recuerdas?―Picada, Kagome torció los labios en una mueca.

Estaba empezando a escamarle tanto secretismo, pero confiaba en Sango, así que permitió que la siguieran tratando como una muñequita.

Creyó adivinar que la estaban maquillando y peinando, aunque solo Dios sabía para qué. Cuando la pusieron en pie de nuevo la ayudaron a subirse a una especie de plataforma.

―No te muevas―le dijo Sango, quitándole el camisón de dormir que aún llevaba puesto por la cabeza, con sumo cuidado de no estropear ni el maquillaje ni el peinado. Hizo gestos a un par de doncellas de la casa que había a su lado y estas enseguida entendieron, saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la carrera, cargando entre las dos una enorme bolsa de ropa.

Sango la colgó de un perchero y la abrió. Kagome frunció el ceño ante el sonido de la cremallera y Sango no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras era ayudada por las mismas doncellas de antes a transportar la preciosa carga que había encerrada en la bolsa de ropa y se la pasaba por encima a su amiga.

―¿Me estás vistiendo? Sango, esto ya es pa-

―Chist. Te digo que te va a gustar. ―Kagome suspiró, metiendo los brazos por donde Sango le indicó. Sintió una tela ligera y suave ceñirse a su cuerpo, al tiempo que una vaporosa falda cubría sus piernas.

Con la mandíbula tensa, se dejó hacer unos minutos más, antes de que Sango la ayudase a bajar de aquella plataforma. Le puso algo en las manos que despedía un olor fragante que la hizo aspirar hondo. ¿Flores? ¿Le había dado un ramo de flores? Caminó hasta que su amiga le dijo que parara y entonces le soltó los brazos.

―Vale, ya puedes mirar. ―¡Por fin! Kagome abrió los ojos y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía delante fue la de otra persona.

No era ella misma, no podía ser… ella.

Iba maquillada de forma bellísima, con el cabello espeso negro azabache recogido en una trenza adornada con margaritas frescas recién cortadas. La trenza estaba, además, sujeta en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un apretado moño que la hacía ver más madura de lo que en realidad aparentaba normalmente.

Se miró entonces el vestido: blanco, vaporoso, de mangas largas y escote recto, con una larga cola. Se le humedecieron los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y alguien se apresuró a enjugarle las lágrimas, para que así no se le estropease el maquillaje.

Era el vestido de novia de sus sueños… lo había contemplado tantas y tantas veces en el escaparate de una de las tiendas más caras y exclusivas de la ciudad…

Se miró entonces el ramo que tenía en las manos: en forma de cascada, hecho a base de orquídeas y flores blancas.

―Y el toque final… ―Sango se acercó por detrás, ataviada con un precioso vestido en un tono rosa muy suave de manga corta y escote barco, muy elegante. Le puso un velo de encaje que sujetó a su pelo con una tiara de diamantes que encajó en el moño trenzado que llevaba en el cabello.

―Sango…

―Perteneció a la madre de InuYasha. La liga es azul y los pendientes son míos. Así llevas algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul. ―Kagome sintió su corazón martillear con fuerza en su pecho.

―Sango…

―Vamos, ven. Todos esperan. ―Su amiga la guio hasta el enorme vestíbulo de la casa, donde vio a su hermano pequeño erguido en toda su altura, vestido con un esmoquin que le sentaba realmente bien y que lo hacía ver más mayor.

―Sōta… ―El muchacho sonrió ampliamente al ver aparecer a su hermana.

―Estás muy guapa, nee-chan. InuYasha-nii se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea. ―Le tomó la temblorosa mano y la enganchó con delicadeza en su brazo.

―No… no entiendo… ¿qué…

―Es tu boda, Kagome. Disfrútala. ―Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un montón de invitados de pie ante numerosas sillas. Una marcha nupcial empezó a sonar en todo el jardín y Sōta echó a andar, con ella del brazo temblando visiblemente.

Al final del pasillo de verde césped, vio a InuYasha, guapísimo en un esmoquin negro. Parecía tan o incluso más nervioso que ella. Quiso llorar, debatiéndose entre cogerse el cabreo de su vida con él por haberle hecho aquello sin su consentimiento o correr hacia su estúpido y romántico novio para comérselo a besos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Sōta lo miró serio, e InuYasha le devolvió la misma mirada grave.

―Cuidala.

―Lo haré.

―InuYasha… ―Él se volvió hacia ella y le tomó las manos. Le alivió ver que él también temblaba. Le apretó las manos y le sonrió de forma insegura. Vacilante, metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una cajita que abrió con un dedo, mostrándosela. En su interior aguardaba el anillo más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca: de oro blanco, con una circonita cúbica engarzada en lo alto―. ¿Qué… qué locura es-

―Kagome―la interrumpió él, antes de que ella dijera nada más―. Desde el momento en que te vi, me enamoré de ti. Supe que te quería para mí y que te querría siempre, aun si es suena egoísta. Pero soy egoísta, mucho, ya lo sabes, y por eso no puedo evitar por más tiempo las ganas de que seas oficialmente mía. ―La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella se perdió en aquellas lagunas doradas que la observaban con todo el amor que ese hombre sentía hacia ella―. Por eso hoy… aquí, ahora, en este momento, te pido… humildemente… que me dejes hacerte mi esposa. ―Sus palabras lo hicieron enrojecer, pero no apartó la vista de Kagome, quien estaba atónita, incrédula. Pasaron varios minutos, angustiosos minutos, antes de que ella chillara.

―¡POR DIOS, SÍ! ¡SÍ QUIERO! ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡PONME ESE ANILLO!―Ante las risas de los asistentes, InuYasha tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Kagome lo contempló, maravillada, embobada. Aquella piedra tenía el mismo tono que los ojos de InuYasha cuando le daba el sol, tal vez por eso él lo había escogido.

Se volvió entonces hacia el sacerdote que esperaba, sonriente, para dar comienzo a aquella ceremonia en la que uniría irremediablemente y para siempre su vida a la del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Si cabe, ahora más que nunca.

Con locura y por siempre jamás.

**Fin [Locura]**

* * *

**Pues lo que muchos estabais esperando: la boda. Espero que os haya gustado, y pido perdón si veis algún error ortográfico y demás, pero es que lo escribí en apenas unas horas, está recién salidito del horno. Lo que hacen las oleadas de inspiración...**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya, lo sé, lo sé: mucho tiempo sin pasarme por esta historia. Pero como hoy estoy medio pachucha, y llueve y hace un frío de los mil demonios, pues aprovecho que hoy no creo que salga para ponerme al día con esta y, tal vez, si me dejan, con alguna otra historia.**

**Ya veremos si me dan la cabeza y el cuerpo xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Desilusión**

**Parte 1**

**[Pelea]**

* * *

―¡No entiendo por qué has tenido que hacerle eso! ¡Solo estábamos charlando!

―¡Sí! ¡Hasta que su mano decidió deslizarse casualmente por tu cintura hacia tu precioso culo!―El halago no hizo que se sintiera mejor ni que se le disipara el enfado que traía.

Irritada, cerró con un sonoro portazo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su ahora odioso y celoso marido. Claro que aquello no lo detuvo, sino que la abrió de golpe, azotándola de nuevo con fuerza para volver a cerrarla.

―¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡A ese estúpido profesor le gustas!―Kagome suspiró, llevándose las manos a las sienes y comenzando a frotarlas. Su anillo de compromiso y la alianza de platino brillaron cuando la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche que había en su mesilla impactó sobre ambas sortijas.

―Kōga-kun no es profesor, es estudiante de doctorado y tan solo de vez en cuando va a dar alguna clase… ―InuYasha enrojeció de ira.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, mascullando un improperio.

―¡¿Lo llamas por el nombre?!

―¡Es mi amigo! ¡Lo conozco desde hace años y nunca, NUNCA, habría hecho nada sin mi consentimiento!

―¡Oh, así que ahora estás pensando en-

―¡Cómo se te ocurra terminar esa frase hago la maleta y me largo ahora mismo!―Un leve destello de pánico asomó a los ojos dorados del hombre, que enseguida consiguió disimularlo, adoptando una expresión dura.

―¿Es eso lo que quieres?―Kagome parpadeó, dándose la vuelta y evitando que las lágrimas quisieran derramarse de sus ojos.

―Por supuesto que no, pero me lo estás poniendo realmente difícil…

―¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?―Kagome se volvió, el enfado nuevamente brillando por todo su rostro.

―¡¿Cuánto hace que no vienes a cenar o a comer a casa?! ¡¿Cuánto hace que no salimos los dos solos, por ahí, como antes?! ¡¿Cuánto hace que no… ―Las palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto las pensó, un escalofrío bajándole por toda la espalda.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con desprenderse de sus ojos una vez más. Se abrazó a sí misma, luchando por controlar su miedo, su angustia, su ira, su inseguridad.

―Tengo trabajo, uno importante, responsabilidades, gente que depende de mí…

―¿Y yo? ¿Acaso yo no soy importante?

―No he dicho eso…

―No me contaste que habías tenido problemas en la empresa, ¡me tuve que enterar por Sango! ¡Tampoco me dijiste nada de todas las veces que interviniste con los problemas que tuvo Sōta en el instituto, no hasta que su tutora me llamó para felicitarme por el gran trabajo que había hecho con él! ¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me contó de todas sus peleas, sus salidas de tono… ―Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente.

―¡Lo hice porque no quería disgustarte! ¡No estabas en condiciones de soportar más carga!

―¡Eso tendría que haberlo decidido yo, no tú! Oh, y luego está lo de la cena de gala aquella, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Ni siquiera me invitaste!

―¡Tenías exámenes y me pediste expresamente que no te agobiase más! ¡Yo no podía faltar y-

―¡¿Pero tenías que ir con otra mujer?! ¡¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar al día siguiente en la universidad?! ¡Una horda de papparazzis se me echó encima justo antes de presentarme al examen, ni siquiera sé cómo logré salir del paso en la prueba, sobre todo con las imágenes de las revistas que me enseñaron después mis amigas! ¡¿Sabes, acaso, lo mal que me sentí cuando te vi sonriendo y pasándotelo tan ricamente en compañía de Kikyō Nakamura?! ¡Pero lo peor fue todas las especulaciones sobre nosotros! "¿Se avecina divorcio en el paraíso?"; "¿La señora Taisho cambiada por una antigua amante?". ―InuYasha hizo una mueca.

―No fui con Kikyō, solo me encontré con ella allí y-

―¡Y decidisteis recordar los viejos tiempos!

―¡Ni de lejos!―Se acercó a su esposa en dos zancadas y la sujetó por los brazos, sacudiéndola―. ¡¿De verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de algo así?! ¡¿De engañarte de la forma más vil y cruel?!―Kagome ladeó el rostro.

InuYasha apretó los dientes y la soltó.

―Muy bien, ya veo lo que de verdad opinas sobre mí. Dormiré en la oficina. Buenas noches. ―Y sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

El terrible sonido de la puerta cerrándose la estremeció y, solo cuando se vio sola, se dejó caer sobre la cama, llorando, sin preocuparse de que el maquillaje se le corriera por todo el rostro.

¿Qué les había pasado? Llevaban varios meses de matrimonio, de romántico y perfecto matrimonio. Y, de pronto, todo se había torcido. Empezaron las llegadas tardías por parte de InuYasha, sus exámenes finales que les quitaron tiempo de estar juntos, los viajes de negocios, los cuales se habían incrementado y a los que ella no podía acompañarlo porque no quería dejar solo a Sōta… a pesar de que InuYasha le insistía hasta que finalmente se iba, con mala cara y sin haberse despedido de ella como antes, como cuando hacían el amor toda la noche anterior a sabiendas de que no se iban a ver en varios días.

Suspiró, incorporándose y restregándose la cara, intentando borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas. Al menos, se dijo mientras iba al baño a desmaquillarse y limpiarse el rostro, Sōta no había estado allí esa noche para oír su discusión.

* * *

―Joder, pero qué mala cara que me tienes. ―InuYasha gruñó, volviendo su rostro hacia Miroku, el cual retrocedió ante la vista de sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre, la sombra de barba ensombreciendo sus mejillas y su barbilla y las profundas ojeras que adornaban sus pómulos―. Esto tiene que acabar, ¿cuánto hace que no vas a casa a dormir?―InuYasha no contestó, sino que regresó su mirada a la pantalla de su portátil, continuando con su trabajo.

―No es asunto tuyo―soltó, en un tono seco y cortante que dejaba claro que no quería hablar del tema.

Miroku suspiró, sentándose frente a una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa del despacho de su jefe y mejor amigo.

―InuYasha… no puedes seguir así.

―Déjame en paz.

―¿Por qué no hablas con Kagome?―La rabiosa mirada que el Taishi le lanzó bastó para que Miroku cerrase la boca. Aunque acentuó su ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Miroku decidió hablar, para intentar meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza dura de su amigo.

―Allá tú si quieres joderte la salud, pero, y óyeme bien, no pienso dejar que le rompas el corazón a Kagome, y mucho menos que te rompas el tuyo por gilipollas. Deja el orgullo a un lado y habla con ella, cuéntale cómo te sientes. Estoy seguro de que está esperando a que lo hagas. ―InuYasha siguió sin contestar.

Finalmente, Miroku se levantó, dando un largo suspiro.

―Sōta no vuelve del intercambio hasta dentro de una semana. Tienes seis días y doce horas para arreglar las cosas con tu mujer, a no ser, claro, que quieras el divorcio como especulan todos los periodistas para irte por ahí a divertirte con tu amante. ―InuYasha clavó la vista en Miroku, con todo el cuerpo tenso.

―Yo no-

―Lo sé, joder si lo sé. Pero los demás no, merluzo. A ver si empiezas a ver un poquito más allá en vez de encasillarte siempre en tu posición. Tus inseguridades acabarán con tu matrimonio, porque no paras de boicotearlo. Si no querías una esposa, no haberle pedido a Kagome que se casara contigo, haberla dejado libre para que intentase ser feliz con alguien más. ―InuYasha desvió la vista a sus manos, que rozaban el teclado de su portátil.

Crispó los dedos, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos. ¡Claro que tenía inseguridades! Para empezar, era mayor que ella, acababa de cumplir los treinta mientras que Kagome apenas estaba entrando en sus veinte. Cada vez que la iba a buscar a la universidad o llegaba a casa y se la encontraba con alguna de sus amigas, no podía dejar de notar lo poco en común que tenían ambos.

Además, había un tema espinoso que todavía no había tratado con ella, porque estaba seguro de que Kagome no querría, por nada del mundo.

―Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, InuYasha, porque de haber una demanda de divorcio, te aseguro que no seré quién la presente por ti, sino contra ti. ―Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se abrieron ante semejante declaración, pero cuando quiso contestarle, Miroku ya había abandonado el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Maldito Miroku―masculló una vez a solas, echándose para atrás en su elegante y cómoda silla de cuero―. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener la jodida razón?―Se tapó los ojos con un brazo y apretó la mano en un puño―. Es irritante.

* * *

Kagome terminó de redactar el trabajo final para una de sus asignaturas favoritas y lo guardó inmediatamente en su nube, para posteriormente mandárselo al profesor vía e-mail.

Echó los brazos hacia atrás y se estiró, haciendo crujir todos los huesos de su cuerpo, incluso algunos que no sabía que ni tenía. Echó un vistazo al reloj que brillaba en la pantalla del ordenador. Las siete y media. Normalmente, InuYasha llegaba sobre las ocho u ocho y media.

Si es que llegaba.

La angustia le retorció el pecho y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose las manos por su melena azabache enredada, tratando de desenredar los largos y ensortijados mechones negros.

El teléfono móvil le sonó en ese momento y lo cogió, ahogando un bostezo con su mano libre. Miró el nombre en la pantalla, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver quién era el que llamaba. Le dio a la tecla de responder.

―Hola… Kōga-kun―dijo, en un tono vacilante.

―Hola, Kagome. ¿Estás… estás ocupada?

―No, acabo de terminar un trabajo así que… estoy libre. Dime. ―Un suspiro de alivio la hizo fruncir el ceño.

―Quería… quería ver si estabas bien, después de lo de la otra noche, en la fiesta de entrega de premios… ―Kagome suspiró.

―Estoy bien, Kōga-kun. Gracias por preocuparte. ―Sonrió, algo conmovida.

―¿Seguro? Tu… tu marido―Kagome creyó notar algo de resentimiento en la voz de su interlocutor―no parecía del todo en sus cabales. No… no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?―Kagome frunció el ceño, empezando a encontrarse molesta por tal insinuación.

―Por supuesto que no. InuYasha no es de esa clase de hombres.

―Kagome, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿no?

―Kōga-kun, aprecio tu llamada y tu preocupación, de verdad, pero me parece que te estás metiendo dónde no te llaman. InuYasha jamás haría nada de lo que estás insinuando. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca, y me ama. Con todo su corazón. ―Sus propias palabras la golpearon.

¡Claro! ¡InuYasha la amaba! ¡Por eso se había comportado de aquella forma! ¡Por miedo a perderla! ¿Cuántas veces no le dijo Sango que InuYasha tenía auténtico pánico a que lo dejase por alguien más joven? ¿Cuántas veces no le hizo saber lo mucho que la quería y lo muy agradecido que estaba porque hubiese aceptado convertirse en su mujer?

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Comportarse como una niña mimada a la primera oportunidad, reclamándole atención, a sabiendas de que era un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Por qué había dejado que sus estúpidas inseguridades y miedos se interpusieran cuando le pidió ir a aquella cena? El que aún no se acostumbrara a la vida de la que InuYasha formaba parte no significaba que no tuviese que hacer el esfuerzo, de la misma manera que él había hecho numerosos esfuerzos por ella, aunque fuesen tan mínimos y sutiles que muchas veces le pasaban desapercibidos.

Rio, meneando la cabeza. Se levantó, oyendo que Kōga le preguntaba si estaba bien.

―Divinamente―le contestó ella―. Kōga-kun, siento ser tan directa y no me gustaría perder tu amistad, porque de verdad te aprecio, como amigo. Pero si no dejas de hacerme proposiciones y de meterte en mi matrimonio cada dos por tres, voy a tener que cortar por lo sano. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Kagome…

―Adiós. ―Colgó y, sintiéndose mucho mejor, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño privado que había en su habitación, dispuesta a darse un largo y relajante baño de espuma.

Se lavó el cabello a conciencia, se restregó bien el cuerpo con el gel hidratante y la loción corporal. Se puso mascarilla y acondicionador en el pelo. Se peinó, se maquilló ligeramente y se vistió con lo más sencillo pero bonito que tenía en su extenso guardarropa.

Escogió un vestido de manga corta en color rojo, el color favorito de InuYasha. La parte de arriba era entallada y la falda caía hasta sus rodillas. Se quedó descalza y corrió a la cocina. Agarró el teléfono fijo y buscó el número del restaurante favorito de su marido, llamando para hacer un pedido, pidiendo que se lo tuvieran lo antes posible y remarcando una y otra vez que se trataba de una cena romántica para InuYasha Taisho y su esposa.

Mientras esperaba por la comida, puso la mesa, con un mantel, algunas velas y un jarrón pequeño con flores frescas. Abrió las puertas de la terraza y dejó que el ambiente nocturno impregnara todo el salón.

No había nada más romántico que una velada a la luz de la luna, y esperaba con toda su alma que aquella cena sirviera para que InuYasha y ella reconectaran en su matrimonio.

Timbraron y fue a abrir casi corriendo, le dio al repartidor una generosa propina que seguramente le vendría más que bien y se apresuró a colocar la comida en los platos.

Para cuando escuchó las llaves removerse en la cerradura, ya tenía todo perfectamente dispuesto. Se alisó la falda del vestido mientras se apresuraba a ponerse delante de la puerta, a una distancia prudencial para que esta no le diera cuando fuese abierta.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, Kagome compuso una radiante sonrisa, al ver entrar a su cansado esposo.

―¡Cariño!―Desconcertado, InuYasha vio como una entusiasmada Kagome se le echaba encima. Apenas acertó a soltar el maletín que llevaba con varios documentos para abrazarla contra él y que no cayera al suelo. Todo su mundo se puso del revés cuando ella lo besó. Con un gruñido le respondió el beso, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura y estrechando sus maravillosas y femeninas curvas contra él.

Cuando se separaron, se fijó en sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos marrón chocolate brillante.

―Kagome…

―¡Estarás hambriento! ¡La cena ya está lista! ¡Mira, ven!―Kagome lo arrastró hasta la mesa, dónde sus ojos dorados captaron el olor y la imagen de la exquisita comida casi al instante.

―E-esto es…

―Sé que es mucho gasto, tal vez, pero… quería hacer algo especial. ―InuYasha cerró los ojos, intentando no tambalearse del alivio que sentía.

Había salido de la oficina directo a casa, con el corazón en un puño, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles, inventado diversas formas de que Kagome lo perdonase y no lo dejara. Y acababa de encontrarse conque su mujer, su dulce, amorosa y perfecta mujer, se había adelantado a sus planes de reconciliación.

Se dejó guiar a la mesa y sonrió cuando Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse ella en su sitio.

―¿Champán?

―¿Qué celebramos?―Kagome volvió a sonreír ampliamente mientras le servía el líquido dorado en la copa.

―Tú, yo, nosotros, nuestro matrimonio… ―Suspiró mientras dejaba de nuevo la botella en la cubitera―. Lo siento. Siento haber exagerado, estoy muy estresada últimamente y las cosas se me acumulan y no sé cómo… cómo lidiar con-

―No tienes que pedir disculpas. Soy yo el que debería. ―InuYasha se rascó la cabeza―. No se me dan bien estas cosas, Kagome, lo sabes. Hablar, percibir las emociones y los sentimientos… no soy bueno en ello y dudo mucho que lo sea alguna vez. ―Clavó sus ojos dorados en ella―. Pero te quiero, no, te amo, eres la única mujer en mi vida, y quiero que tengas eso bien presente. ―Le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y acarició el par de anillos que adornaban el delgado y pálido dedo femenino.

―Lo sé―dijo Kagome, en un hilo de voz―. Yo también te amo, InuYasha, como no tienes idea, como nunca pensé en llegar a amar a nadie, pero… hay ciertas cosas… de las que me cuesta desprenderme. Sōta, por ejemplo, sé que solo querías ayudar pero… llevo tanto tiempo cuidándolo yo… ocupándome yo de sus desastres…

―Pero ahora no estás sola. Ya no más. Nunca más. ―Le apretó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándole los nudillos con una ternura que la hizo estremecer.

―Y tú tampoco―le dijo ella, tras varios minutos de silencio―. Puedes contarme conmigo. Sé que no sé nada de números ni de empresas, pero… puedo escuchar, se me da muy bien. ―InuYasha asintió.

―No quería agobiarte, pero realmente pasé unos días horribles con lo de la filtración de seguridad. ―Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé, no estabas en tu mejor momento―bromeó. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de InuYasha―. Y… tenías razón con lo de Kōga-kun. Quiere… quiere algo más. Me temo que no dejará de insistir, no por el momento. ―InuYasha cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener sus celos a raya.

―Entre Kikyō y yo no hay nada, nada que no sea una buena y vieja amistad. ¿Qué en el pasado tuvimos una relación más… personal? Sí, claro, pero la dejé en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti. ―Los labios de Kagome temblaron.

―InuYasha…

―Siempre habrá periodistas, Kagome, y fotógrafos. Y no siempre tus guardaespaldas podrán ahuyentarlos o impedirles que saquen fotos o se te acerquen con preguntas indiscretas. ―Kagome bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

―Lo sé. Es solo que… han sido unas semanas tan malas… y Sōta se fue, al extranjero. Es la primera vez que viaja solo y-

―Kohaku está con él. Y Hitomi. No le dejarán sacar los pies del plato. ―Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé. Pero han sido…

―… muchas cosas…

―… en muy poco tiempo… ―Ambos se sonrieron.

―¿Todo arreglado, entonces? ¿Estamos bien?―Kagome volvió a sonreírle, con esa preciosa sonrisa que guardaba solo y exclusivamente para él.

―Estamos bien. Mejor que nunca. ―InuYasha se levantó de su silla y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para poder alcanzar la suave boca femenina.

Pronto la cena pasó a un segundo plano, necesitados como estaban ambos de contacto, de sentirse, de necesitarse.

Kagome rio contra la boca masculina cuando su marido la tomó en brazos y en dos zancadas atravesó el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartían.

―Dios, cuánto te amo. ―Kagome le tomó el rostro entre las manos mientras él se desvestía con manos ansiosas.

―No más que yo a ti. ―InuYasha paró un segundo para luego sonreír, con esa media sonrisa socarrona que la volvía loca.

Cuando él la cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó a desnudarla con caricias apremiantes pero suaves, Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, consciente del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Habría momentos duros, sin duda, como aquel que acababan de dejar atrás.

Pero todos los problemas del mundo valían la pena si podía sentirlo junto a ella de esa forma todos los días, cada día.

Hasta que la muerte los separara.

**Fin [Discusión]**

* * *

**Pues ale, no todo iba a ser color de rosa, creo que ya lo había avisado. En todas las relaciones siempre hay altibajos, épocas mejores y épocas peores, discuisiones y desacuerdos varios, que normalmente se dan por estupideces. Menos mal que estos dos ya lo han arreglado... (¿o no? xDDD).**

**¿Me dejáis un bonito review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡YAHOI! Pues nada, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que, en principio, no iba a tardar tanto en terminar. Pero se me está resistiendo, la muy jodía.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste! **

* * *

**Desilusión**

**Parte 2**

**[Quiebre]**

* * *

Después de aquella romántica y posteriormente apasionada velada, Kagome había creído firmemente que las cosas solo podían mejorar, que nada más podría interponerse entre InuYasha y ella, ni en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Pensó, mientras salía de la ducha y se envolvía en un suave y mullido albornoz. Se calzó sus pantuflas de baño y, arrastrando los pies, se plantó delante del espejo que había sobre el impresionante lavabo de dos senos. Con gesto cansado, apoyó las manos en el frío mármol blanco sintiendo un escalofrío al hacerlo. La superficie transparente frente a ella le devolvió la imagen de una chica joven que parecía estar siendo maltratada cruel y vilmente por la vida.

Estaba demacrada, delgada, las ojeras le llegaban casi hasta la nariz y sus ojos no podían estar más rojos e hinchados, a pesar de haberse pasado casi una hora bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, esperando que el calor del agua penetrara su piel y calentara su alma y su dañado corazón.

Las cosas no habían hecho más que ir de mal en peor.

Sí, habían empezado a compartir más cosas. Kagome había dejado a un lado sus inseguridades y sus miedos y había empezado a comportarse como lo que se esperaba de la esposa de un multimillonario tan importante como lo era InuYasha Taisho. Se arreglaba más, se gastaba verdaderas fortunas en ropa, en maquillaje, en tratamientos de belleza y de peluquería. Incluso se había apuntado a un exclusivo gimnasio y tenía un entrenador personal a su servicio cada vez que lo requiriera.

También había empezado a seguir una dieta estricta, para no engordar y conseguir así esa figura ideal de la que el resto de mujeres de los círculos en los que se movía su esposo gozaban. La primera vez que lo acompañó a una cena de gala tras su última discusión las mujeres la habían mirado con desprecio y la habían atacado con todo el veneno que guardaban dentro de sí. Claro que todo había sido muy educado y muy civilizado, nada de gritos, de rubores indignados que se apoderaban de tu rostro ni de peleas de gatas, que era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y en lo que sabía defenderse.

Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de ella, lo que todo el mundo quería que hiciera.

Entonces, ¿por qué, de repente, InuYasha la miraba como si no la conociera? ¿Por qué ya no la besaba, la abrazaba, la acariciaba, le hacía el amor con el abandono y la pasión a la que había llegado a acostumbrarse? ¿Por qué ya no quería que fuera con él a esos eventos importantes por los que antes discutían?

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño la hicieron dar un respingo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y tomó una toalla pequeña, para envolverse el cabello con ella y así no ir goteando por el carísimo parqué de la casa.

Abrió y se encontró a su hermano pequeño ante ella, con el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida. A pesar de que Sōta era menor, ya le sacaba casi una cabeza, por lo que tuvo que elevar el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, forzando una sonrisa.

―Sōta, ¿ocurre algo?―El adolescente la miró de arriba abajo, sin deshacer en ningún momento su expresión ceñuda; es más, Kagome creyó que esta se acentuaba, haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era.

―Llevas una eternidad ahí dentro. ―Kagome pestañeó.

―Bueno, una mujer tiene que tomarse su-

―¿Por qué? Antes no te preocupaban estas cosas. Antes simplemente las disfrutabas. ―El que su hermanito, el niño al que había cuidado y criado desde que era un bebé, se pusiera a hablarle de sopetón de rituales de belleza femeninos le chocó.

―Ahora me gusta estar guapa-

―Tú ya eres guapa, nee-chan. ―Kagome pestañeó de nuevo.

Intuyendo que ahí estaba ocurriendo algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea, decidió salir del baño e ir a sentarse a la cama, un lugar cómodo y una atmósfera más relajada eran mejor que aquella tensión que parecía estar consumiendo a su hermano.

Sōta se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar y luego fue a sentarse a su lado, en cuánto Kagome palmeó el colchón, indicándole así que la acompañara sobre el enorme y confortable mueble.

―Sōta… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?―El chico volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirándola ahora de manera acusadora.

―¿A mí? ¿Preguntas que qué me ocurre a mí? ¡Es a ti a la que te pasa algo! ¡Estás muy rara últimamente!―Kagome parpadeó de nuevo, no entendiendo nada―. ¡Antes te importaba un comino lo que llevaras puesto y ahora te pasas horas y horas eligiendo ropa y maquillándote! ¡Antes te importaba una mierda mantener la línea y ahora apenas comes! ¡Antes no ibas al gimnasio porque decías que era una pérdida de tiempo y ahora te pasas allí casi las veinticuatro horas del día!―Sōta paró para tomar aire y Kagome aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

―Las personas, cambian, Sōta. Ahora… ahora me gusta más arreglarme, y me encanta mirarme al espejo y verme guapa. ―Y sofisticada. Y elegante. Y la perfecta y amante esposa.

―Ya eres guapa―insistió Sōta. Kagome sonrió. Ah, la inocencia de los niños. Qué bella era.

―Sé que a tus ojos sí, pero…

―No solo yo. InuYasha-nii-chan también dice que eres preciosa. Y solo nuestra opinión debería importarte. ―Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista. No quería revelarle a su hermano la cruda y amarga verdad: que su marido ya no parecía amarla, ya no parecía desearla. Ni siquiera parecía poder soportar un minuto seguido en su compañía.

El timbre del teléfono fijo sonó en ese momento, evitándole tener que seguir con aquella discusión que no parecía que fuera a llevarlos a ningún sitio. Se levantó y anduvo hasta la mesilla de noche, tomando el aparato inalámbrico que descansaba allí.

―¿Diga?

―¿Cómo está mi nuera favorita?―Kagome sonrió, algo triste, al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz del que era su suegro.

Tōga no solo la había aceptado como un miembro de pleno derecho dentro de su pequeña familia, sino que, además, le había dicho que la quería como a una hija, la hija que nunca había tenido.

―Señor Tōga… ―Algo en su voz debió de alertarlo, porque enseguida adoptó un tono serio.

―Querida, ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Te cojo en mal momento?―Kagome respiró hondo y trató de que la voz no le temblara cuando contestó.

―No, no, es solo que me sorprendió su llamada. Disculpe. ―Su interlocutor no pareció nada convencido, porque aún tardó varios minutos en volver a hablar.

―¿Estás segura? Llamaba para avisaros con antelación de una pequeña fiesta que voy a dar el mes que viene, y como mi hijo siempre parece estar tan ocupado… ―Kagome cerró los ojos y se frotó el cuello, intentando deshacer el nudo de tensión que se le había formado en las cervicales.

―Se lo comentaré en cuanto regrese.

―Te lo agradezco, querida. Seguro que a ti te hará caso. ―Kagome se abstuvo de decirle que lo dudaba mucho, que su hijo apenas la miraba en los últimos tiempos.

―Claro que sí, señor Tōga. Yo lo convenzo. No se preocupe―aseguró, sonriendo falsamente a pesar de que el Taisho mayor no podía verla.

Se despidió de él y, cuando se volvió, se llevó un tremendo susto al encontrarse conque Sōta seguía allí, en su cuarto, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos marrones.

―Estáis echándolo todo a perder―le dijo, con la voz grave y clara de un hombre hecho y derecho―. Tanto tú como InuYasha-nii. Sois unos gilipollas. Los dos―sentenció, antes de salir de la habitación matrimonial dando un sonoro portazo.

Kagome se quedó tan sorprendida por el arrebato de su dulce y nada temperamental hermano que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

―¡SŌTA HIGURASHI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, JOVENCITO! ¡¿QUÉ FORMA ES ESA DE HABLARLE A TU HERMANA MAYOR?!

* * *

Tras mucho debatirse, metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y entrando por fin al que, hasta hacía muy poco, consideraba su hogar. Asomó la cabeza con cautela, escudriñando el interior con atención.

Respiró aliviado cuando vio a Kagome sentada cómodamente en el sofá, con la televisión puesta y comiéndose lo que parecía ser un bocadillo de algo. Cerró con cuidado para no alertarla de su presencia y se deshizo silenciosamente de los zapatos, preguntándose cómo enfrentarla.

Secretamente, había esperado que estuviese ya durmiendo a estas horas, para así no tener que ver su rostro demacrado y su cuerpo cada vez más esquelético. Ni tampoco con aquellos camisones transparentes que dejaban poco o nada a la imaginación. No es que no le gustaran, pero no era típico de Kagome ponérselos por sistema. Ella era más bien tímida, y a él le encantaba, porque eso quería decir que no era una caza fortunas ni una pelandrusca buscavidas, sino una chica que lo amaba por ser él y no por el tamaño de su cartera.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, tomando valor para acercarse a ella y saludarla. Kagome levantó la vista en cuanto sintió su presencia y se lo quedó mirando, con la misma cautela con la que él la estaba observando a ella. Una cautela que últimamente primaba en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Creí que estarías durmiendo ya. Es muy tarde―dijo, con un tono quizá más bruscamente del que pretendía. Kagome desvió la vista un momento para luego volver a fijarla en él.

―Tenía que hablar contigo de algo… ―Esperándose lo peor, InuYasha se puso en guardia. ¿Qué le iba a pedir? ¿Más dinero para esa ropa que no pegaba nada con ella? ¿Que le pagara un nuevo tratamiento de belleza que no haría más que estropear su suave y blanca piel? ¿Qué estaba interesada en adquirir un nuevo set de maquillaje exclusivo el cual no le hacía falta ninguna porque ya era perfecta, aunque ella no fuera capaz de creérselo?

―¿De qué?―se atrevió a preguntar, intentando disimular el temor en su voz.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

―Hoy llamó tu padre. ―InuYasha relajó un tanto la tensión de sus hombros―. Al parecer, va a dar una pequeña fiesta el mes que viene y nos ha invitado. Le dije que te convencería de asistir. ―InuYasha cerró los ojos y maldijo.

Llevaba semanas eludiendo las llamadas y los mensajes de su progenitor. No quería ir a esa maldita fiesta. No cuando su matrimonio hacía aguas y estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no siguiera por ese camino. No cuando estaba buscando desesperadamente un modo de hacerle entender a su mujer que dejara de comportarse como una de esas mujeres a las que antes solía frecuentar pero que ahora tan solo le causaban repugnancia.

Kagome valía más que todas ellas. Pero no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo hacérselo entender.

―No creo que sea necesario que vayamos. ―Kagome frunció el ceño. Parecía molesta, e InuYasha temió preguntarse el porqué.

―Le prometí que te convencería, InuYasha. Vamos. Es tu padre.

―Mi presencia no es tan importante. Tan solo será una pequeña fiesta para los empresarios con los que mi padre solía relacionarse y que están todos jubilados. Será muy aburrido y la mayoría de los invitados nos doblarán o triplicarán la edad, en tu caso. ―Kagome acentuó su ceño fruncido.

―¿Me estás llamando niña?―InuYasha suspiró.

―No, Kagome, claro que no. Simplemente estoy diciendo que no creo que debamos ir. ―Al menos no en esos momentos, en que deberían centrarse en ellos y no en una estúpida fiesta.

―Venga, seguro que lo pasaremos bien. ―Ante su insistencia, InuYasha entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

―¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en asistir? Antes solías odiar esas fiestas, y ahora no haces más que pedirme que te lleve a todas y cada una de ellas. ―Kagome parpadeó. Le había parecido notar un deje de acusación y de enfado en el tono de su marido.

Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente estaba siendo paranoica.

―Tu padre me lo ha pedido, nos lo ha pedido. ¿Qué nos cuesta ir a pasar unos días con él y con sus invitados?―InuYasha se la quedó mirando, fijamente, durante varios minutos, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Finalmente, el hombre decidió darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo, directo a su despacho.

―Como quieras. Pide cita para peinarte y esas cosas. Supongo que estarás deseando lucirte ante un montón de viejos septuagenarios. ―Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida ante aquellas duras y amargas palabras procedentes del hombre al que amaba.

Se puso en pie de un salto, con las mejillas rojas, abriendo la boca con intención de replicarle y discutir, de hacerle entender que no hacía todos esos rituales de belleza femenina por gusto, sino por él; se esforzaba cada día para poder estar a su altura…

Pero InuYasha fue más rápido, internándose en la oficina que tenían en casa y que ambos compartían, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras él.

Kagome pestañeó, intentando que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos castaños no rodaran por sus mejillas.

Tal vez… debería rendirse, pensó, con tristeza, mientras apagaba la televisión y recogía el plato y el vaso que había usado.

Tal vez, se dijo, no era suficiente con esforzarse.

Tal vez no era suficiente con poner toda su ilusión y sus esperanzas en su matrimonio.

Tal vez, ella no era la mujer adecuada para un hombre tan atractivo y bueno como InuYasha.

**Fin [Quiebre]**

* * *

**Ay, que los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. ¿Creéis que conseguirán resolverlo o, como piensa Kagome, esto ya no tiene solución?**

**(Y si a estas alturas de mi andadura como escritora no sabéis la respuesta a la pregunta, es que no me conocéis xD).**

**¿Me dejáis un precioso review contándome vuestras teorías? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os tengo ya el siguiente capítulo.**

**Siento haber tardado. Llevo queriendo publicarlo desde hace dos semanas, pero entre unas cosas y otras y las de más allá pues no encontraba el momento ni para terminarlo ni para subirlo. Y lo estoy subiendo a contrarreloj, porque ahora tendré que llamar para salir y las ganas que tengo... *suspira*.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Desilusión**

**Parte 3**

**[Crisis]**

* * *

El trayecto en avión fue silencioso y lleno de tensión. En un momento dado, Kagome tuvo que hacer uso de la tan manida excusa de "Me duele la cabeza" para ir a esconderse al único cuarto del vehículo aéreo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras ella.

Cuando aterrizaron, fue la azafata la que la avisó; InuYasha, al parecer, había decidido evadirla y ya había bajado del avión. La estaba esperando en el interior de uno de los tantos coches caros y lujosos que guardaba en el garaje de la casa familiar de los Taisho, porque en la ciudad él no tenía dónde tenerlos.

Igual de callado fue el viaje por carretera hasta la casa de su suegro. Kagome intentó por todos los medios distraerse mirando el paisaje por las ventanillas, mientras InuYasha tecleaba mensajes como un loco en su teléfono, contestando alguna que otra llamada por el medio.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino Kagome casi llora de puro alivio. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y casi saltó del coche, con los ojos quemando por culpa de las lágrimas que no se permitía ni se permitiría derramar jamás. Ya había llorado demasiado.

―¡Kagome, cielo!

―¡Señor Tōga!―Se lanzó a los brazos abiertos del padre de su marido, aliviada de que alguien le diera el cariño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

El hombre mayor la separó un poco de sí y la observó con detenimiento, para luego ponerle las manos en el rostro y acariciarle las mejillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

―Cariño, ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Está todo bien?―Kagome tuvo que parpadear para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran libres por su rostro. Había tanta ternura en ese hombre al que había llegado a querer como a un padre que quiso morirse.

Forzó su mejor sonrisa. No quería preocuparlo innecesariamente. Era un bache, una mala racha. Nada más. Estaba segura de que todo se arreglaría pronto.

―Estoy bien, todo está bien. No se preocupe. Cuénteme, ¿qué tiene pensado para la fiesta?

Tras ellos, con rabia y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, InuYasha observaba con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa cómo su mujer se cogía con total confianza y familiaridad del brazo de su padre y lo guiaba por las escaleras de la entrada hacia el interior de la enorme casa.

Estaba evadiéndolo, evitándolo. Maldijo por lo bajo; reconocía que él tampoco había hecho nada para dar el primer paso, para acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero es que le carcomía por dentro todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podían, simplemente, volver a esos maravillosos días del principio de su relación? Cuando se sonreían, cuando se llamaban casi cada hora tan solo porque no podían estar sin escuchar la voz del otro durante demasiado tiempo, cuando no era capaz de quitarle las manos de encima cuando se veían, ansioso por tocar su piel, por sentirla, por saberla suya.

―¿Adónde llevo las maletas, señor?―Pestañeó, volviéndose, solo para ver a su chófer jadeando, sosteniendo apenas varias maletas enormes.

Torció los labios y miró con odio para todas esas maletas. Estuvo tentado a coger y tirarlas todas por el barranco más cercano. Conocía unos cuantos que le servirían muy bien a su propósito de hacer desaparecer todas aquellas cosas que, en su opinión, eran del todo innecesarias.

Pero Kagome no se lo perdonaría si lo hiciera. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y contestó, con voz monótona:

―Dáselas a alguien del personal de la casa y ya se encargarán de hacerlas llegar a nuestra habitación. ―El hombre asintió y se apresuró a cumplir con el encargo.

Sintiéndose peor que nunca antes en su vida, InuYasha subió pesadamente los peldaños hacia la casa en la que había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia, sintiendo su enormidad y la frialdad de pulcro mármol calarle hasta los huesos.

Estaba pensando en refugiarse en la antigua salita de lectura que había sido casi del uso exclusivo de su madre mientras vivía cuando sintió un apretón en su hombro y se giró, descubriendo el rostro serio y adusto de su padre.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―Con desgana, InuYasha lo siguió hasta el despacho.

Tōga cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, para luego dirigirse hacia un carrito en el que se exponían varias bebidas. Se sirvió un chorro generoso del mejor de sus whiskys y sirvió un segundo vaso, que tendió a su hijo. Con algo de renuencia, InuYasha lo cogió. No solía beber, pero en esos momentos el olvido momentáneo del alcohol le parecía de lo más seductor.

Creyó que su padre querría hablarle de algo relativo a negocios, pedirle su consejo o su opinión sobre algún tema en concreto, lo que no se esperó fue el ataque directo que él le lanzó:

―¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Kagome y tú?―Atontado, InuYasha tuvo que dar un violento trago, quemándose la garganta en el proceso. Su padre esperó pacientemente a que le pasara el arrebato de orgullo infantil.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?―El hombre mayor tuvo que cerrar los ojos, buscando paciencia. Cuando los volvió a abrir, los clavó en su hijo, haciendo que este se removiera, incómodo.

―Soy viejo, InuYasha, no estúpido. Algo ocurre o ha ocurrido entre Kagome y tú, y que se congele el infierno si no voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo solucionéis. Es la primera vez en toda tu vida que te veo feliz y enamorado. Kagome es perfecta para ti, es tu alma gemela y tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos. ¡Solo los dioses saben todo lo que he rezado para que tanto tú como Sesshōmaru encontrarías a la mujer adecuada! ¡Y juro por lo más sagrado que no pienso dejaros salir de esta casa sin que hayáis hablado y resuelto vuestras diferencias!―Tras el extenso discurso, Tōga tuvo que detenerse y respirar hondo, tomando aire.

Su pecho subió y bajó a un ritmo rápido en varias ocasiones; InuYasha no pudo menos que ruborizarse, sintiendo que volvía a tener diez años y que su padre acababa de echarle una reprimenda por haber estado jugando dentro de casa a la pelota a pesar de sus reiteradas advertencias de no hacerlo.

―No creo que las vicisitudes de mi matrimonio te-

―¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Eres mi hijo y Kagome es como una hija para mí! ¡Así que ya estás contándome qué coño os pasa! ¡A los dos!―InuYasha pegó un respingo al escuchar a su padre soltar tremenda palabrota. Sin duda, la edad lo estaba afectando.

Con cansancio, suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los confortables sillones que había en la habitación. Con gran elegancia, su padre hizo lo mismo en uno que estaba enfrentaba, inclinándose hacia delante mientras daba golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre su rodilla mientras sujetaba contra la otra el vaso de whisky aún medio lleno.

―¿Por qué… por qué mamá se suicidó?―Ante la pregunta, su padre apretó el agarre en su vaso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

No había esperado la pregunta, pero tal vez, la respuesta ayudara a su vástago menor a resolver lo que quiera que amenazaba su feliz matrimonio.

―Tu madre… tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas cuando empezó nuestra… relación. Sabes en gran parte cómo fue. ―InuYasha asintió, frunciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado―. No empezamos con buen pie, primero la hice mi amante y luego… cuando nos enteramos de que te esperábamos, todo fue cuesta abajo. Yo quería casarme con ella, pero la familia de tu madre puso el grito en el cielo por haber mantenido un idilio sin estar casada todavía. Eran muy tradicionales. Aun así, mi Izayoi decidió igualmente venirse a vivir conmigo. ―Paró para tomar aire, sumido en sus recuerdos. Cogió aire para continuar―. Pero, a pesar de todo, tu madre no estaba preparada para lo que suponía vivir conmigo, ser la "querida" de un multimillonario. Empezó a sumirse cada vez en sí misma, dejó de sonreír, se pasaba horas y horas maquillándose, acicalándose, comprando vestidos y yendo a salones de belleza y peluquerías. Yo… me avergüenza decirlo, pero no supe ver las señales, no cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

―Papá… ―Tōga lo calló levantando una mano. Necesitaba contárselo, sacárselo de dentro.

―Intenté que buscara ayuda, pero ya sabes que el primer paso para curarse de algún mal es admitir que estás mal, y tu madre lo negó hasta la saciedad, hasta que, en uno de sus arrebatos de compra, casi te pierde. ―InuYasha lo recordaba bien a pesar de que aún era pequeño: un tipo había intentado secuestrarlo en el centro comercial y su madre, sumida como estaba en un frenesí de compras compulsivas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Afortunadamente, uno de los guardias de seguridad se había percatado de lo que ocurría, y no había quedado más que en un susto y una anécdota.

―Solo entonces Izayoi admitió tener un problema. Y la cosa era grave: depresión, problemas de autoestima, adicción a ciertas sustancias… Lo gracioso es que tu madre pensaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien y por el mío, por el de nuestro matrimonio. No entendió nunca que solo me hacíais falta vosotros para ser feliz. El psicólogo nos advirtió que el camino hacia la recuperación iba a ser lento y duro, muy duro, porque implicaba hablar de nosotros mismos. A mí no me habían educado para abrirme a los demás y a tu madre tampoco. Fue una bomba de relojería lo que puse en marcha. Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo que esta explotara. Llegó un punto en que Izayoi no lo soportó y el resto, ya lo sabes: la encontraron metida en su coche con las ventanillas cerradas y el motor en marcha… Al menos, según el forense, no sufrió, porque se había tomado un cóctel de pastillas que la dejó noqueada. ―InuYasha apreció como el labio inferior de su padre temblaba, y cómo sus ojos dorados se apagaban.

En un impulso, se levantó y fue hacia él, abrazándolo.

―No fue culpa tuya―susurró.

―A veces me parece que sí. Al menos, no te llevó con ella… ―Le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron padre e hijo un rato así, consolándose mutuamente.

―No fue culpa tuya, papá―repitió InuYasha separándose de él y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

―En realidad sí. Si hubiera actuado antes… ―Miró para su hijo y le sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante con los dedos de las manos entrelazados―. InuYasha, si algo así está ocurriendo con Kagome… no te alejes, no le eches toda la culpa a ella. Yo tuve mi parte de culpa en lo que le ocurrió a tu madre, no intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Debería haberme implicado más, debería haber esta más aquí, en casa, con vosotros, en lugar de pasarme el día trabajando. Debería haber hecho un montón de cosas que no hice, y ya conocemos los dos cómo acabaron las cosas. ―Se levantó, dejando el vaso sobre una mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado―. Habla con ella, hijo, no lo dejes pasar.

Y se fue, dejando a un InuYasha con mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

Kagome terminó de darse los últimos retoques y se miró en el espejo del tocador, comprobando con ojo analítico que todo estuviera en su sitio. Había escogido un vestido exquisito pero de corte conservador en color verde agua, con escote cuadrado y manga francesa. La cintura se ceñía a su cuerpo consiguiendo así que la falda hiciese vuelo en torno a sus piernas, y los pliegues las abrazaban suavemente. En los se había puesto unos zapatos sencillos de color negro y tacón alto aunque ancho, para no sufrir mucho durante la velada. El cabello lo había recogido en un moño que había sujetado con una preciosa peineta de nácar del mismo tono que su pelo, de modo que parecía como si este se mantuviera así por sí mismo y no porque llevara algún abalorio adornándolo.

El maquillaje también era simple, resaltando sus rasgos y la luminosidad blanca de su piel. Las uñas perfectamente arregladas y pintadas de rosa muy, muy clarito, casi transparente. Un reloj de oro, una pulsera en la otra muñeca también de oro, su alianza y su anillo de compromiso junto con unos pendientes a juego con la pulsera completaban su atuendo.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe y se levantó, volviéndose. InuYasha estaba en el umbral, repasándola de arriba abajo. Se felicitó interiormente por haber podido disimular con la pintura de su rostro las señales de su malestar, de su llanto.

Por su parte, InuYasha torció los labios al verla así de maquillada y arreglada. ¿Dónde había quedado la Kagome sencilla y natural que con un poco de brillo de labios y un cepillado a su bonito cabello azabache salpicado de rizos ya estaba lista para ir a cualquier parte? Al menos, se dijo, el vestido era de los que solía usar siempre, de su estilo: simple y sin adornos extravagantes, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser caro dada la marca exclusiva que lo había diseñado.

―Todos están esperando. ―Kagome respiró hondo y asintió, haciendo una última comprobación en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el vestidor.

―Vamos, entonces. ―Notó la rigidez de los miembros de InuYasha cuando se cogió de su brazo, cual esposa abnegada y consciente de su papel en el mundo.

Se le retorcieron las entrañas al pensar en que, seguramente, su marido estaría aborreciendo su contacto en esos momentos, pero hizo de tripas corazón y forzó una radiante sonrisa en cuanto entraron en el amplio salón en el que se desarrollaba la fiesta: cincuenta invitados junto con sus acompañantes se encontraban desperdigados por toda la estancia.

―¡InuYasha, Kagome!―Tōga fue hacia ellos, tomando la mano de Kagome e inclinándose al tiempo que se la llevaba a los labios―. Estás preciosa, querida. Ven―dijo, desenganchándola del brazo de InuYasha y poniendo su mano sobre su propio antebrazo―, quiero presentarte a unos cuantos amigos… ―Con irritación, InuYasha vio cómo su propio padre se llevaba a su confusa esposa lejos de él.

Respiró hondo, tratando de que ese hecho no lo molestara. Seguramente, su progenitor había visto el malestar que los acechaba a ambos y había decidido intervenir de una forma educada y sutil, apartándolo de Kagome para que no hiciera ni dijera nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Un camarero pasó por su lado portando una bandeja con varias copas de champán y cogió una, vaciándola de un trago, intentando que el líquido dorado y fresco le aclarase las ideas. Sintió un toquecito en su hombro y se giró, encontrándose con la mujer cuya presencia había hecho tambalear el inicio de su matrimonio.

―Kikyō… ―Ella le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que dicha mueca dotase de una involuntaria sensualidad sus delicados rasgos orientales.

―¿Necesitas escabullirte?―Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios masculinos. Kikyō lo conocía bien, y sabía cuándo estaba de mal humor y cuando necesitaba evadirse de las fiestas multitudinarias como aquella.

No obstante, echó un vistazo rápido por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la mirada enfadada y dolida de Kagome. Esta le dio la espalda, poniéndose recta como una tabla, e InuYasha maldijo, seguro de que después tendría que soportar otra escena de celos y la consiguiente discusión.

Aquello lo molestó lo suficiente como para que aceptara la sugerencia de Kikyō. Era un hombre hecho y derecho y no tenía que darle explicaciones a absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera a la que era su mujer. Ya era mayorcito.

Así que enganchó su brazo con el de Kikyō y la guio hasta uno de los balcones por los que entraba la brisa fresca nocturna.

Sin embargo, una vez en el exterior, InuYasha se arrepintió del arrebato; se encontró con que, lejos de sentirse tan cómodo como en las ocasiones pasadas en las que estuvo en situaciones similares con la mujer que ahora lo acompañaba, se sentía extraño. No se sentía bien. Se sentía… incorrecto.

Aquello estaba mal. Y tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente se separó de Kikyō como si su contacto le quemara. La hermosa mujer sonrió, comprensiva, aunque no pudo evitar que un pequeño destello de dolor se reflejara fugazmente en sus ojos castañ oscuro.

―Kikyō… yo…

―Vuelve dentro―le dijo, en tono suave.

InuYasha respiró hondo y se volvió un instante antes de entrar nuevamente en el salón.

―Gracias. Por todo. ―Ella asintió, aunque en cuanto el hombre al que amaba desapareció dentro de la casa no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria se deslizara por su níveo rostro.

En cuanto volvió a entrar en el amplio salón, InuYasha barrió la habitación con los ojos, en busca de Kagome. No la vio por ningún sitio y paró a un camarero, que lo miró confuso por el agarre brusco que estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo.

―¿Has visto a la señora Taisho?―El chico se relajó al comprender que no iba con él la cosa. Ya temía una reprimenda de su jefe…

―La he visto hace un minuto, señor. Subiendo por la escalera. Creo que no se encontraba bien. ―Temiéndose lo peor, InuYasha soltó al camarero y subió corriendo y de dos en dos las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto que en teoría compartía con su esposa.

Abrió sin llamar y se la encontró metiendo la ropa de cualquier manera en una de sus enormes maletas. Ella se volvió al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Se le partió el corazón al ver su rostro tapado por el maquillaje corrido, a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos marrón chocolate. El recogido también estaba prácticamente deshecho y, por primera vez en semanas, vio a la auténtica Kagome en aquel arrebato de ira.

A _su_ Kagome.

―¿A qué has venido?―consiguió articular ella, girándose nuevamente para seguir guardando sus cosas en la maleta que seguía abierta sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio. Se sintió orgullosa de que no le temblara la voz ni un ápice, a pesar del dolor que la atravesaba y que en cualquier momento amenazaba con partirla en dos―. Puedes irte con tu amante, ya no me importa―le dijo, dejando que parte de su enfado y de su furia se filtrase en su tono de voz.

InuYasha tuvo que respirar hondo, recordándose que ella estaba disgustada y que eran el dolor y la ira los que hablaban.

―No es mi amante.

―¿No me has oído? ¡He dicho que ya no me importa!―Cerró la maleta de un manotazo y forcejeó con la cremallera para intentar cerrarla―. ¡Por mí como si la traes aquí y os revolcáis toda la noche! ¡¿Quieres presentártela a tu padre esta noche?! ¡Adelante, pues! ¡Yo ya no tengo- ¡Dios, maldita maleta, CIÉRRATE!―Se hizo daño en la mano al intentar tirar de la cremallera y aquel punzante dolor fue el detonante para que empezase a llorar con fuerza.

Con delicadeza, InuYasha se acercó a ella y, haciendo caso omiso de la débil resistencia de ella, la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho.

―Kagome, escú-

―¡NO! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Embustero!―La apretó aún más fuerte contra él, temiendo que se hiciera daño aunque él apenas sentía sus débiles puños en los hombros.

―No es mi amante―repitió él―. No es nada mío. ¿Me oyes? No es nada mío―reiteró.

Kagome se dejó caer contra su pecho, sollozando. InuYasha la abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

―Ya no me importa―dijo ella tras varios minutos de agónico silencio. Se separó del cuerpo masculino y se sacudió los brazos del hombre, apartándose hasta estar cada uno en extremos opuestos de la habitación.

InuYasha hizo ademán de acercarse a ella pero Kagome extendió los brazos, con las palmas abiertas, diciéndole con ese simple gesto que se mantuviera en su sitio.

―Me da igual. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo… ya no me importa.

―Kagome…

―¿Sabes lo que más me duele? Que todo lo que he hecho… todos mis esfuerzos por caerles bien a tus amigos… a sus parejas… todo el tiempo invertido… ha sido en vano. ―Tiró de su recogido hasta que su espeso cabello azabache cayó libre sobre sus hombros. Se quitó las joyas y los zapatos de tacón, haciendo una mueca de dolor en cuanto sus doloridos pies tocaron el duro suelo de madera pulida.

InuYasha abrió los ojos como platos, viendo como ella se hacía con una toallita desmaquillante se la pasaba por el rostro, dejándolo casi limpio y libre de maquillaje. Quiso llorar de alivio al volver a ver su hermosa cara, tal y como la recordaba: sin adornos, sin pintura, tan solo sus luminosos ojos marrones, sus carnosos labios en forma de arco, su piel blanca de porcelana y su pequeña y respingona nariz, esa que le encantaba besar todas las mañanas nada más despertarse.

―Kagome… ―Ella respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

―Me vuelvo a casa… ―Y, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, su mujer se largó de la habitación, arrastrando una maleta que casi era más grande que ella.

Salió corriendo tras ella, importándole muy poco que dieran un espectáculo a los invitados de su padre.

―¡Kagome, por favor! ¡Espera!―La detuvo casi al pie de las escaleras, agarrando una de las esquinas de la maleta―. ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Vuelve arriba y hable-

―¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el fin de nuestro falso matrimonio? ¿Sobre cómo te has dado cuenta de que soy muy poquita cosa en comparación con la hermosa y perfecta Kikyō Nakamura?―InuYasha sintió auténtico pánico ante sus palabras.

―¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sube de nuevo al cuarto y hablemos!―Le arrancó la maleta de las manos e hizo ademán de agarrarla a ella también del codo, pero Kagome se escabulló, echando a correr escaleras abajo.

Lanzando una maldición, InuYasha puso la maleta en las manos de un camarero despistado diciéndole que la subiera al piso de arriba y salió pitando tras su esposa. Algunos de los invitados que pululaban por el vestíbulo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a una descalza y furibunda Kagome Taisho correr en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

―¡Myōga, no la dejes salir!―La orden llegó demasiado tarde, porque Kagome consiguió deslizarse por la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase tras una dama que había ido a su coche a dejar el bolso.

InuYasha abrió la puerta enseguida pero, cuando bajó las escaleras hacia el jardín delantero, vio un coche perderse tras las verjas abiertas.

Maldijo en alto y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a su piloto al tiempo que le decía a Myōga que avisase a su chófer.

Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto antes que Kagome.

De ello dependía su matrimonio y su futura felicidad.

**Fin [Crisis]**

* * *

**¡Pues ale, ya se armó la marimorena! ¿Cómo creéis que terminará la cosa? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? ¡Dejadme un bonito review contándomelo! Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: **hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana a más tardar (hora peninsular española) contesto los reviews. Palabrita de niño Jesús.


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡YAHOI! No tengo mucho tiempo para las notas de autor, me he hecho un hueco antes de comer para poder terminar y subir este capítulo. Pido perdón adelantado por si acaso hay errores de algún tipo.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Desilusión**

**Parte 4**

**[Rutina]**

* * *

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe y saltó de la cama, desorientado. Tras un segundo que le costó espabilarse, saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la entrada, abriendo la puerta recientemente cerrada.

Pero el rellano estaba vacío y el ascensor ya descendía, según veía los números cambiantes en el panel electrónico del mismo. Maldijo audiblemente en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que dos de sus vecinos, un matrimonio mayor, lo estaban observando total y absolutamente boquiabiertos al estar él con unos míseros calzoncillos puestos.

InuYasha no pudo menos que enrojecer de vergüenza y, murmurando una disculpa entre dientes, se volvió a meter en su casa y volvió a cerrar la puerta, irritado.

―Nee-chan se levantó muy temprano. ―La voz de Sōta lo hizo volverse.

Su pequeño cuñado adolescente se encontraba sentado tranquilamente a la isla de la cocina, degustando un cuenco con cereales y un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

―¿Ah, sí?―dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Sōta lo miró por encima de sus cereales. Tras dar un suspiro, hundió nuevamente la cuchara en la leche, llevándosela a la boca. Masticó con tranquilidad y tragó.

―No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, o qué narices le has hecho―le dijo―. Pero tampoco puede ser tan grave. ―InuYasha quiso reír amargamente al oírlo.

¡Claro que era grave! ¡Había dejado que su estúpido orgullo y su incapacidad para hablar de sí mismo mermasen la seguridad que Kagome tenía en sí misma! ¡Había dejado que las sanguijuelas que se hacían llamar sus "amigos" la despreciasen, siguiéndoles el juego a sus crueles y viles parejas! Solo cuando su padre le contó la verdad tras lo que le había ocurrido a su madre comprendió que Kagome iba por el mismo camino, directa hacia la autodestrucción.

―No puede ser tan grave―repitió Sōta, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano político.

―Tú no sabes-

―Te ha hecho el desayuno―interrumpió Sōta, señalando para el otro extremo de la isla, en el que InuYasha no había reparado hasta entonces.

En el lugar en el que Sōta lo había hecho fijarse había un plato con huevos fritos, beicon, una tortilla, un cuenco con arroz y, en caso de que le apeteciera algo dulce, había hecho una torre de tortitas. Le había dejado también zumo de naranja, café recién hecho en la cafetera y su taza favorita a la vista. También había dejado un bote con sirope de chocolate y el de nata montada, en caso de que quisiera.

Parpadeó, no creyéndose que Kagome había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en prepararle un delicioso desayuno casero, ¡y además con diversos platos para elegir! Llevaban tantos días sumidos en la misma horrorosa y monótona rutina de no verse, no hablarse y ni siquiera estar en presencia del otro, que aquello lo sorprendió sobremanera.

―Si ha cocinado para ti… ―continuó Sōta, terminándose su propio desayuno y yendo a dejar el cuenco y la cuchara en el fregadero―… es que no está tan enfadada como aparenta. Créeme. Nee-chan tiene formas muy sutiles de vengarse, y una de ellas consiste en matarte de inanición. Pregúntale a Eri-nee. Una vez la convencieron para ir a pasar un fin de semana a un camping y, no sé lo que le hicieron sus amigas, pero volvió al día siguiente y con toda la comida que había cocinado para ese par de días. Las dejó sin nada. Cero.

―Sōta…

―Solo te digo que no te rindas. No tan fácilmente. Si lo haces, es que no te mereces a mi hermana. ―Dicho esto, el adolescente se hizo con su mochila, se calzó y se fue, rumbo al instituto, dejando a un InuYasha con mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

―¡Kagome, aquí!―La aludida sonrió y saludó con la mano a sus amigas al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas.

Era la hora de la comida y habían quedado en comer todas juntas ese día. Las había descuidado mucho los últimos meses, con toda la estupidez de cambiar y de amoldarse a la vida que suponía ser la esposa de alguien como InuYasha. Al menos, lo que ella creía que debía ser. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no debió molestarse, de que lo suyo con InuYasha no podía durar. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a un estilo concreto de vida y a un tipo específico de mujer.

Y a ella ya le había quedado claro que no encajaba en ese tipo que él siempre había buscado.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de sus ojos e, irritada, se las sacudió. No iba a volver a llorar. No otra vez. InuYasha no se lo merecía.

―Buenas, chicas.

―Vaya, has vuelto a ponerte tu ropa sosa de siempre… ―El comentario de Eri, aunque sabía era sin malicia, la enfadó.

―Me gusta esta ropa. Es mi ropa―dijo, con un bufido.

―Ten, te hemos pedido un café antes de que llegaras. ―Se apresuró a decirle Yuka, acercándole una taza humeante de dicho líquido marrón.

Kagome se relajó al instante, olfateando. No olía igual que el delicioso café importado que compraba InuYasha en las tiendas especializadas y que costaba un dineral, pero era el café que había tomado siempre. Y por ello ya le gustaba.

Sí, su ropa de siempre, sus amigas de siempre, su rutina de siempre… Todo estaba mejor ahora, cuando volvía a ser la sencilla Kagome que iba a clase, estudiaba, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, se ocupaba de su casa y cuidaba de su hermano pequeño.

―¿Ha pasado algo entre InuYasha y tú?―Ante la insistencia de Eri de seguir con el tema, Yuka y Ayumi la fulminaron con la mirada. Kagome suspiró. Ya suponía que su amiga no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

―Nada que no fuera lo esperable. ―Yuka y Ayumi intercambiaron miradas mientras que Eri fruncía el ceño.

―¿Estás de coña o qué te pasa?―Kagome alzó una ceja en dirección a Eri.

―No me pasa nada, solo digo que era cuestión de tiempo y…

―¡Pero si estáis la mar de enamorados! ¡No me fastidies!―Kagome apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

―¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?―preguntó; por toda respuesta, Eri resopló.

―Claro que sí, Kagome-chan―dijo Ayumi.

―¿Qué os parecen las clases este cuatrimestre? Hay algunas que a mí, personalmente, me están resultando un poco difíciles-

―Eres una cobarde.

―¡Eri!―increpó Yuka, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia―. Kagome ha dicho que no quiere hablar del tema…

―Por eso lo digo: es una cobarde. Al primer problema, ¿qué hace? Se escuda en que son muy distintos, en que no encaja en el perfil de mujer que él solía frecuentar, en que no son del mismo estrato social y económico…

―Te estás pasando―le advirtió Ayumi, en un susurro.

Eri clavó la vista en Kagome, ignorando a sus otras dos amigas, y señaló con el dedo para la de ojos marrón chocolate.

―Tú, que decías amar a tu marido más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo… ¿vas a dejarlo así? ¿Sin pelear? ¿Sin tratar de aclarar las cosas?―Kagome respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

―No hay nada que aclarar. Somos incompatibles. Punto.

―Oh, por favor―dijo Eri, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¡No hay más que veros para saber que InuYasha te ama con locura y que sería incapaz de hacer nada que te dañase! ¡Tendrían que darle un premio por haberte aguantado todos estos meses de atrás!

―¡¿Disculpa?!―exclamó Kagome, ahora sí, mostrando su enfado―. ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que hice por él, y de cómo me lo tiró a la cara de la forma más… más…

―¡Tú eres la que no sabes nada!―gritó Eri, dando un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo saltar las tazas y los vasos que en ella había―. ¡InuYasha estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Vino a hablar con nosotras para preguntarnos si te había pasado algo en clase o en la uni! ¡Porque no te reconocía!―Kagome parpadeó, sin terminar de creérselo.

―Eso…

―¡Nos pidió que te vigiláramos! ¡Incluso me confesó a mí, más tarde en privado, que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza el que te hubieras fijado en alguien más!―Kagome se sintió mareada de repente: ¿InuYasha creyó de ella lo que ella mismo creyó de él? ¿Por qué?

Sintió una mano sobre las suyas y se volvió, viendo la mirada compungida de Ayumi.

―A mí también me lo preguntó. Por supuesto, le dije que eso era imposible: tú lo amas.

―A mí también me lo preguntó―repitió Yuka, al otro lado de Kagome―. Creí que era una broma y me reí, porque era imposible que te hubieses fijado en otro tío teniendo a la perfección hecha hombre babeando por ti. ―Kagome pestañeó.

Eri respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Luego, miró fijamente a los ojos de su amiga.

―No quise sonar brusca, perdóname por eso. ―Calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas―. Pero nosotras también pensamos que te pasaba algo raro…

―Lo consulté con uno de mis profesores de psicología clínica―dijo Yuka, algo colorada―. Me dijo que probablemente sentías una inseguridad muy grande junto con un complejo de inferioridad, y que los recientes acontecimientos tristes que había habido en tu vida te estaban yendo ir en la dirección incorrecta. Que era tu manera de intentar buscar tu lugar en el mundo, tras tantos y tan inesperados cambios. Que te diéramos tiempo y estuviéramos ahí para cuando necesitases hablar.

―Pero no parecías querer hablar―dijo Ayumi, con pesar―. Siempre… siempre has sido una persona más bien reservada, que prefiere guardarse las cosas malas para sí y compartir solo las buenas. Ni siquiera cuando tu madre enfermó quisiste hablar del tema. Tan solo decías que estaba bien y que se iba a recuperar… ―Kagome desvió la vista, con las lágrimas picándole detrás de los ojos.

―Kagome…

―Kagome-chan…

―Kagome…

Miró a sus amigas y se sintió ahogar. Se levantó de golpe y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente.

―Tengo… tengo que irme… ―No podía quedarse, no podía derrumbarse frente a ellas.

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi suspiraron mientras la observaban atravesar a la carrera la cafetería.

* * *

Metió la llave en la cerradura y forcejó con la misma hasta que abrió, sintiendo la angustia crecer hasta el punto que amenazaba con ahogarla. Entró y cerró tras ella de un portazo. Se había largado de la universidad en mitad de las clases. Tendría que pedirle a algún compañero de alma caritativa al día siguiente que le pasara los apuntes del día.

Tiró sus cosas en el sofá y corrió hasta el baño, para lavarse la cara y refrescarse.

―_Estoy bien_―se dijo, mientras se mojaba las manos en el agua fría y las llevaba a su rostro para limpiarlo de todo rastro de llanto reciente―. _Estoy bien, estoy bien…_ ―Tan ensimismada estaba repitiéndose la misma frase a sí misma una y otra vez que no oyó que alguien más ingresaba en el piso, no hasta que sintió unas manos grandes, fuertes y cálidas posarse en sus hombros.

Se giró de golpe, pestañeando hasta que reconoció los ojos dorados del que aún era su esposo. Le pareció ver atisbos de profunda preocupación en ellos.

―Kag-

―¿Q-qué haces aquí?―preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo y buscando la calma en su interior. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, clavó la vista en Kagome, apretándole al tiempo los hombros con sus manos bronceadas.

―Eri me llamó. Dijo que habíais tenido una… conversación delicada y que… te fuiste corriendo de repente. Estaba muy angustiada porque no hacía más que repetir que era culpa suya por haber forzado las cosas… Temía que… ―Calló y suspiró, negándose a pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

Kagome tardó un momento en entender lo que él quería decirle, y sus orbes marrón chocolate se abrieron como platos.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Eri creyó que… que sería capaz de… ―InuYasha tragó saliva y asintió.

―Yo… yo también lo pensé… que podrías estar pensando en… en hacerte daño a ti misma… ―Kagome gimió y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Le entraron náuseas y apartó a InuYasha de sí de un empujón, yendo corriendo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Su marido la siguió enseguida, preocupado.

―Kagome… ―Ella alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio mientras engullía el vaso de agua. Cuando acabó lo enjuagó y lo metió en el lavaplatos, lo que hizo sonreír ligeramente a InuYasha.

―¿De verdad pensasteis… ―InuYasha respiró hondo nuevamente y asintió.

―Estamos… estamos muy preocupados por ti… todos, pero… especialmente yo. ―Kagome retuvo el aliento y lo miró fijamente.

―Pe-pero… yo… tú… Cre-creí que… ―InuYasha se acercó a ella, con cautela, hasta que las puntas de sus pies rozaban los de ella.

Elevó las manos hasta posarlas sobre las mejillas femeninas. Se las acarició lentamente durante unos segundos, con suma ternura, antes de hablar nuevamente:

―Kagome, te amo. No hay nadie más en mi vida, nadie más que tú. Te lo juro. ―La sinceridad que impregnaba su voz y sus ojos hizo que gruesas lágrimas se acumularan en los orbes marrones de la azabache―. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sabía cómo llegar a ti, cómo… hablar contigo. No fui criado para compartir mis sentimientos, me cuesta, lo sabes, pero… estoy tratando de mejorar. Te prometo que lo intento, pero no puedo hacer esto yo solo. Te necesito a ti para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

―¿Tú… de verdad quieres… quieres salvarlo?

―No quiero una vida si no estás tú en ella. ―Kagome empezó a temblar y pronto el llanto la sobrepasó.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, llorando a moco tendido, balbuceando disculpas por haber sido tan necia y tan cabezota, por haber pensado que él no la querría por sí misma, cuando ya estaba más que claro que InuYasha la amaba por lo que era y no por la ropa que vestía o por las horas que se mataba en el gimnasio.

―Te amo, mi amor―le susurró, besándole tiernamente el pelo―. Y siempre te amaré.

Kagome solo pudo asentir, poniéndose a llorar más fuerte, mientras que InuYasha la apretaba entre sus brazos, aliviado y dichoso de que por fin su esposa entendiera que no necesitaba nada más que tenerla a ella a su lado, y que al fin podrían romper esa sofocante rutina que los estaba ahogando poco a poco a ambos.

**Fin [Rutina]**

* * *

**En fin, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero poder traeros el siguiente capítulo pronto, pero a saber. Se me acumularon muchas cosas este mes, así que no sé cómo haré hasta que la cosa se normalice un poco xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡YAHOI! Pues nada, nueva actualización.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**(Y no, no tengo mucho que decir, así que venga, no seáis cotillas y tirad p'alante).**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Real**

**[Parte 1]**

**Maravilloso**

* * *

Se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su marido, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo y cogía un puñado de palomitas del cuenco que él sostenía.

―Podríamos haber ido al cine―gruñó―, y después a cenar. O primero a cenar y luego al cine. Habría reservado… ―Kagome le tiró una palomita que le dio en la nariz e InuYasha la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella rio, tapándose la mano para que no se le salieran las palomitas que acababa de meterse en la boca. InuYasha se relajó al verla reír otra vez, a su lado.

―Me apetecía pasar una noche romántica contigo, a solas. ―Su esposo abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle que una reserva en un salón privado de algún restaurante de postín con champán y fresas con nata de postre sería mucho más romántico que una cena en casa a base de tailandés a domicilio, palomitas del súper, película barata en la televisión, una simple coca-cola, su pijama favorito y una manta, acurrucados cómodamente en el sofá.

―Dijiste que escogiera cualquier cosa, que harías lo que fuera por mi cumpleaños. Y lo que quería era una noche tranquila en casa con mi marido. ―InuYasha bufó pero no emitió ninguna otra queja.

Kagome sonrió y giró la cabeza, observando para el libro que había encima de la mesa, acompañado de una rosa blanca.

―Y gracias por el libro.

―Al menos, pude hacer que la autora te lo dedicase―masculló él, hundiendo la mano en el monte de palomitas y llevándose un buen puñado a la boca.

Kagome soltó una risita, acurrucándose de nuevo contra él. InuYasha suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra él.

Después de la "casi catástrofe", como la denominaba Miroku, ambos habían tenido que aprender a marchas forzadas. Habían tenido que abrirse al otro como nunca antes habían hecho. Habían hablado, incluso de aquello que habían creído no compartir nunca jamás con nadie.

Pero eso les ayudó un montón. Había sido como una especie de terapia de choque. Él le habló de su pasado, de su madre, de lo que había ocurrido con ella y de lo difícil que había resultado para él y para su padre, e incluso para Sesshōmaru, seguir sin ella. De cómo cada uno había encontrado una vía de escape distinta: él metiéndose en problemas, su padre en el trabajo y Sesshōmaru encerrándose aún más en sí mismo y centrándose tan solo en aquello que sabía podía controlar, desterrando todo sentimiento y vínculo emocional de su sistema.

Kagome, por su parte, le habló de la depresión de su madre tras el fallecimiento de su padre, de cómo, de pronto, se vio en la obligación de asumir el rol de hermana mayor y apoyo constante para su progenitora, de cuidadora permanente de todos. Del montón de inseguridades que desarrolló en la adolescencia debido a la falta de interés de sus compañeros masculinos en ella; de su miedo a que la clase alta con la que él se codeaba la rechazara, de los comentarios maliciosos que les había oído a algunas de las mujeres y acompañantes de turno de sus socios y amigos.

Rieron, lloraron, se consolaron y se escucharon. Por fin, cada uno había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora, podían armar nuevamente el puzzle que se había roto, pero esta vez se lo tomarían con más calma, irían poco a poco. Ambos habían cambiado, gracias al amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Aquel bello sentimiento ahora se había tornado en algo real, algo duradero, y los estaba haciendo estar más unidos que nunca.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con sus ojos marrón chocolate brillando en la penumbra del salón, tan solo iluminado por el resplandor de la televisión.

―Te amo. ―InuYasha dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y llevó su ahora mano libre a su rostro, apartando el cabello que lo tapaba y dejando su mano descansar sobre la pálida mejilla femenina.

―Y yo a ti, mi amor. ―Kagome sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando él acabó con la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios a lo suyos.

Abrió la boca para recibir las embestidas de su lengua gustosa, al tiempo su otra mano bajaba por su espalda y su costado, parando en la cadera. Sintió la áspera palma masculina hacerle cosquillas sobre la piel bajo el pijama y se estremeció al tiempo que ella hacía los mismo, sintiendo la piel caliente y bronceada bajo sus dedos.

InuYasha dejó de besarla un momento para admirarla, allí tumbada, bajo él, en el sofá de su hogar. Kagome le sonrió y ahora fue ella la que lo abrazó y subió la cabeza para besarlo. InuYasha se dejó hacer mientras ella abandonaba su boca y se desplazaba a su cuello. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias.

―Kagome… ―la llamó, con la voz ronca.

Ella detuvo todo movimiento y lo miró unos segundos; se mordió el labio inferior, leyendo en los ojos dorados de InuYasha la pregunta silenciosa que quería hacerle.

"¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres?".

Y es que no habían vuelto a hacer el amor, no desde que decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma para volver a conocerse mutuamente.

InuYasha había reconocido que lo había hecho todo mal con ella, había dejado que sus deseos egoístas lo guiasen, en vez de su corazón. Y Kagome se había dejado arrastrar, pensando que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que ese hombre la hacía sentir.

Así que ahora debía estar seguro de que aquello era lo que ambos deseaban, que lo querían los dos, no solo él, por mucho que se estuviera muriendo por volver a besarla, por desnudarla, por volver a sentir y saborear su suave y deliciosa piel, por volver a sentirse acogido en su cálido interior.

Kagome suspiró y se abrazó a él. Sintió el rápido latir del corazón masculino contra su pecho, vibrando al mismo ritmo que el propio.

Deseaba estar nuevamente con InuYasha, pero no quería que el sexo volviese a estropearlo todo. Además, tenía miedo: ¿y si ya no era lo mismo? ¿Y si ya no sentía esa conexión única y especial con su marido?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. Entendiendo su dilema, InuYasha quitó las manos de su pequeño cuerpo y la abrazó suavemente contra él, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en las definidas curvas femeninas que se acoplaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

La besó en la cabeza diciéndole con ese simple gesto que todo estaba bien y volvieron a sus posiciones originales en el sofá.

―¿Rebobino la peli?―preguntó, dándose cuenta de que se habían perdido buena parte del argumento.

Kagome negó.

―No, está bien. De todas formas ya la he visto un montón de veces. ―Y el silencio se hizo dueño del ambiente.

No volvieron a tocar las palomitas, ni tampoco a prestar atención a la pantalla, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando el filme acabó, InuYasha apagó la tele y se levantó, empezando a recoger todo. Kagome lo ayudó en silencio y, cuando acabaron, ambos quedaron en medio de la cocina, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

―Bueno… yo… me voy a dormir―dijo Kagome.

InuYasha asintió.

―Yo iré enseguida. Primero tengo que hacer una parada técnica. ―Kagome asintió y desapareció en la habitación mientras que su esposo iba directo al cuarto de baño.

Se encerró en el mismo y se apoyó en la pila, respirando hondo y tensando todos los músculos. Bajo sus pantalones asomaba un bulto que se esforzó en bajar, pero parecía tarea imposible. Dios, todavía podía sentir la piel de Kagome quemando bajo sus manos, sus deliciosos labios devorando los suyos y sus perfectas curvas encajando contra su cuerpo a la perfección.

¡Joder, quería hacer el amor con su mujer! Aquella abstinencia acordada lo estaba matando. Cierto que hacía el esfuerzo. Por ella, por él, por ellos, por su matrimonio. Porque quería demostrarle que iba en serio, que de verdad la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a todo, a cualquier cosa, por recuperarla.

Cuando creyó tener de nuevo su cuerpo bajo control abrió la puerta del baño, chocándose con Kagome. Se echó para atrás instintivamente, para no hacerle daño.

―¡Oh, mierda! ¡Qué susto!

―L-lo siento. ―Kagome carraspeó y se lo quedó mirando, un tanto avergonzada. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras lo miraba, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

InuYasha tragó saliva sintiendo como todo su reciente autocontrol se iba a tomar por culo. Dios, era tan bonita… y era tan suya… y la amaba tanto…

―InuYasha, yo… ―Kagome se sonrojó aún más―. _Vamos, Kagome, tú puedes_. ―Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos, resuelta.

―Quiero hacer el amor contigo… bueno, no exactamente… quiero decir, sí quiero, pero… bueno… a ver… el caso es que… ―InuYasha se había quedado tan sorprendido que no acertaba a reaccionar.

Cuando su cerebro consiguió procesar las palabras tragó saliva y tomó de los hombros a su esposa, haciéndola callar en el acto.

―Kagome… tú… ¿qué acabas de… ―Kagome cerró los ojos un segundo para abrirlos al siguiente, totalmente decidida.

―Quiero que tengamos sexo, y sexo del bueno. Sé que habíamos dicho que esperaríamos hasta estar listos y eso…

―Kagome…

―¡Tengo necesidades, ¿vale?! ¡Soy mujer y humana y no soy perfecta y… ―InuYasha la interrumpió tomándola de la cintura para besarla, levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo a causa de la fuerza que empleó.

―No te preocupes―le dijo cuando se separaron, volviéndola a posar en el suelo; cogió una de sus manos y la hizo palpar la hinchazón de su bajo vientre―. Yo también tengo necesidades―susurró, con la voz ronca, mordisqueándole una oreja.

Kagome se estremeció y suspiró, comenzando a acariciarlo por encima de la tela del pijama. Dejó que él al desnudara poco a poco mientras la besaba y la acariciaba por todas partes. Luego ella lo ayudó con su propia ropa y, cuando estuvieron por fin ambos en igualdad de condiciones, fue que se lanzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

InuYasha la dejó caer en la cama con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo rebotó, pero no le importó porque ella devoró su boca como si él fuera su bebida favorita, al tiempo que se frotaba frenéticamente contra él.

InuYasha la ayudó a estar lista con su mano, sofocando sus gemidos en el interior de su boca; Kagome lo masturbó al mismo tiempo, deseando tenerlo preparado lo más pronto posible.

―¿Estás segura?―Le preguntó por última vez, antes de hundirse en ella.

―¡Por Dios, sí! ¡No te hagas de rogar!―InuYasha se mordió los labios conteniendo una risa y, sujetándola firmemente de las caderas, la penetró de una sola embestida.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Aquello era el paraíso. Volver a estar dentro de Kagome era… lo mejor. Ella era la mejor.

La observó, queriendo guardar en su memoria su expresión: los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto alrededor de su rostro, sus manos echadas hacia atrás, apretando la almohada…

Bajó la cara y le besó el cuello, mientras comenzaba un vaivén que encendió de nuevo sus cuerpos y la pasión que los consumía.

―No recordaba… lo maravillosa… que eres…

―T-tú también eres… oh, Dios… maravilloso… No pares…

―No pensaba hacerlo… ―dijo casi sin respiración.

El clímax fue explosivo, apoteósico. Después de tanto tiempo…

InuYasha se dejó caer a su lado en cuanto se aseguró de que ella también había alcanzado el orgasmo. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él, medio subiéndose sobre su pecho. Él se movió al centro de la cama para facilitarle la tarea, quedando en una posición la mar de cómoda para los dos.

―¿Estamos bien?―preguntó InuYasha, con algo de temor mientras la encerraba en un apretado abrazo.

Kagome dejó salir un suspiro de pura satisfacción femenina y asintió, besándolo en la barbilla.

―Mejor que bien. Te echaba de menos.

―Yo también a ti, Kagome. Te amo tanto que…

―Que a veces no parecía real, ¿verdad?―InuYasha suspiró a su vez y asintió, haciendo fuerza para ponerla totalmente sobre su pecho. Kagome apoyó la barbilla bajo sus manos entrelazadas y lo miró con una sonrisa―. Pero ahora es real. ―InuYasha abrió sus ojos dorados y se la quedó mirando; subió su mano y acarició su cabello y su rostro, con infinita ternura.

―Muy real. ―Kagome esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad y apoyó nuevamente la cabeza sobre sus pectorales, acomodándose justo sobre el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Con la misma sonrisa, InuYasha los tapó a los dos con las mantas y apagó la luz, disponiéndose a dormir, por primera vez en semanas, verdaderamente con su esposa.

Ahora por fin podía decir que lo suyo era para siempre.

Para siempre jamás.

**Fin [Maravilloso]**

* * *

**Ea, pues eso, nueva etapa en la relación de nuestra pareja protagonista con un nuevo comienzo, como quién dice.**

**¿Me dejáis un review y me contáis lo que os ha parecido? Venga, va. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡YAHOI! Estoy aprovechando mis horas de sueño (sip, debería de estar durmiendo, es la 1:08 de la mañana...) para dejaros esto por aquí.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Real**

**[Parte 2]**

**Imperfectos**

* * *

Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando, nada más levantarse de la cama, vio el desastre de ropa y zapatos que la noche anterior su cansado y desordenado marido había dejado tirados en el suelo, en su lado de la habitación.

Dando un gran bostezo, se agachó para empezar a recoger. Primero recogió aquella ropa que parecía más usada y sobada y la puso en un montoncito al lado de la puerta, para separarla después en la que tenía que ir a la lavandería y la que se podía lavar en la lavadora de casa.

Luego recogió las camisas, un par de pantalones y tres chaquetas. Dejó las camisas encima del canapé que había a los pies de la cama, estirándolas lo mejor que pudo y haciendo una mueca al ver que, de todas formas, tendría que plancharlas. Otra vez.

Sacudió los pantalones y las chaquetas y estas piezas sí las pudo colgar en el armario sin problemas. Entonces se afanó con los zapatos. Los puso cada uno con su correspondiente par y los guardó en la parte baja del armario. Solo le quedaban las corbatas: las estiró y las enrolló como una experta, acostumbrada ya como estaba. Las metió en el cajón de la cómoda y, justo cuando lo cerraba, InuYasha salió de la ducha, con un albornoz puesto y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Frunció el ceño al ver a su mujer de pie, con sus pequeñas manos aún sobre la madera de la cómoda.

Miró para donde había dejado la ropa que había examinado previamente para ver la que se iba a poner y la que no y vio que no estaba tirada en el suelo, dónde él la había dejado. Se sintió culpable y la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado. Kagome retiró las manos de la cómoda y sonrió, meneando la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

―Lo siento―dijo él, como cada mañana desde que se fueran a vivir juntos―. Prometo que-

―No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir―canturreó Kagome, yendo hacia él y agarrándolo de las solapas del albornoz, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

―No, lo digo en serio. No volveré a hacerlo. ―Kagome asintió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que se le olvidaría en cinco minutos.

No es que InuYasha dejara las cosas por ahí tiradas por hobby o a propósito. Simplemente ocurría que, como siempre había tenido quién le limpiara, le cocinara y le ordenara la ropa, nunca se había preocupado realmente por dónde o cómo dejaba las cosas tras utilizarlas. Pero Kagome había decidido, en cuanto puso un pie en aquella casa, que ella misma se encargaría de la mayoría de esas tareas pequeñas. Tan solo había consentido en que la asistenta hiciese la limpieza general, porque reconocía que eso sí era de ayuda, porque así no tenía que hacerlo ella, lo que le ahorraba una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

Pero el cocinar, ordenar, lavar la ropa, echarla y plancharla sí que lo hacía ella. Puede que fuese una manía suya, pero no le hacía gracia que una casi desconocida anduviese manoseando sus prendas íntimas o las de su marido.

InuYasha la vio recoger el montoncito de ropa que había al lado de la puerta y suspiró. No le gustaba que Kagome se empeñase en trabajar en casa, para algo pagaba un buen servicio de limpieza, pero su esposa era la mar de terca, y no había querido ceder en ese punto. Decía que, si estaba mano sobre mano, se sentía inútil. Siempre había contribuido a las tareas del hogar y dejar de hacerlas era casi imposible para ella. Incluso obligaba a Sōta a hacer la cama y tener su habitación más o menos recogida y ordenada, arguyendo que no consentiría que se convirtiera en un niño mimado y malcriado.

Pero mentiría si no decía que le encantaba esa cabezonería, esa perseverancia de la que ella hacía gala cuando estaba empeñada en hacer o en conseguir algo. Aunque si era preciso convencerla de lo contrario, ya fuese por su propio bien o porque lo que quería llevar a cabo era inviable por el momento… Bueno, eso ya era otra historia.

Se puso el traje que finalmente había escogido aquella mañana para ir a trabajar y salió del cuarto hacia la cocina. Sōta ya estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras desayunaba.

―¿No tienes deberes de vacaciones?―le preguntó InuYasha, mientras le daba las gracias a su mujer con un breve beso por el desayuno tan delicioso que le dejó delante.

―Dice que aún tiene tiempo―gruñó la joven, sentándose al lado de InuYasha para degustar ella también su desayuno.

El hombre adulto de la casa suspiró y miró para su cuñado, quién los miraba ahora fastidiado.

―Estoy de vacaciones. Dejadme disfrutarlas un poquito, al menos.

―Solo si prometes hacer algo hoy. ―Sōta ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

―Solo si prometes dejarme jugar a la consola tanto como quiera una vez los haga. Sin reproches y sin venir a interrumpirme cada dos por tres. ―Kagome apretó los dientes e InuYasha disimuló una sonrisa llevándose el vaso de zumo a los labios y dando un sorbo.

Solo él sabía la aversión que le tenía la azabache a "esos cacharros del demonio". Ese era otro de sus mantras: si no acababa de dominar un aparato pasaba a su "lista negra" llamada extraoficialmente "esos cacharros del demonio". Kagome no tenía paciencia, no con la tecnología, al menos.

Pero así la amaba, enemiga de lo electrónico y todo. Sí sabía, en contrapartida, utilizar un ordenador a nivel usuario, pero solo porque le hacía falta para los trabajos y los apuntes de la universidad. Y solo porque sus amigas la ayudaron a aprender a usarlo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio y de un concurso de duras miradas entre los dos hermanos, finalmente Kagome claudicó, con un audible gruñido y un resoplido de disgusto.

―Está bien. Pero asegúrate de ponerte los cascos. No quiero oír ni uno de esos espeluznantes gritos que pegan esos monicreques cuando los destruyes.

―No los destruyo, nee-chan: los mato. ―Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y murmuró algo de que "los niños de hoy en día nadaban en violencia y así iba el mundo".

InuYasha y Sōta se sonrieron. Era un gruñona adorable.

Terminaron de desayunar e InuYasha fue a por su maletín y sus zapatos. Kagome lo acompañó hasta la entrada y le abrió la puerta. Lo despidió en el rellano de la escalera con un beso.

Sintiéndose observado, InuYasha se giró, solo para descubrir a uno de sus vecinos con los ojos fijos en Kagome. Claro que el hombre, que esperaba el ascensor, desvío la vista sonrojado al verse sorprendido.

InuYasha tensó los músculos y Kagome soltó una risita. Lo abrazó por el cuello y volvió a besarlo.

―No seas así.

―Te estaba mirando―le dijo él, intentando que los dulces besos de su preciosa esposa no lo distrajeran.

―Seguramente nos miraba a los dos.

―No, no, estoy seguro de que te miraba a ti. ―InuYasha echó un vistazo al sencillo camisón gris de manga larga que llevaba. No era provocativo y además tenía el dibujo de un personaje de Disney. Una rubia. ¿La protagonista de la película del gato ese que sonreía de forma muy siniestra? ¿O la hadita de verde esa tan diminuta? Y había alguna más, si recordaba bien…

Pero Kagome era guapa de por sí, sobre todo cuando iba con la cara lavada, sin gota de maquillaje; cierto que le gustaba más su cabello suelto y no recogido, tal y como lo llevaba en estos momentos, en una coleta alta.

El ascensor avisó que ya había llegado y, dándole un último beso, InuYasha se despidió y entró en el mismo, empujando levemente al pasar a su vecino.

Kagome se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y soltó una risita mientras veía a su celoso marido lanzar malas miradas al pobre hombre, que no sabía donde meterse.

Desde el sofá, Sōta sonrío.

Había sido testigo de la conversación gracias a su buen sentido del oído.

Su hermana y su cuñado se amaban, a pesar de sus defectos.

Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que eran humanos y de que no necesitaban ser perfectos.

Porque todo era mejor cuando uno se percataba de que en la imperfección estaba la perfección.

La vida era más divertida si podías mejorarla y cambiarla. Y eso no se podía si ya eras perfecto.

**Fin [Imperfectos]**

* * *

**Es cortito, lo sé. Pero a veces menos es más (?).**

**No, hablando en serio: siento que el capítulo está perfecto así como está, no le falta ni le sobra nada o, al menos, eso creo yo xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review con vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Guest**! ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡YAHOI! ¿Me echabais de menos? ¡Pos se acabó la espera!**

**¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero de corazón que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Real**

**[Parte 3]**

**Color**

* * *

Entró en el enorme edificio cargando todavía con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Tanto la chica de recepción como los guardias de seguridad la saludaron y la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, pudiendo saltarse de paso el control de seguridad. Sonriente y más feliz que una perdiz, dirigió sus pasos hacia los ascensores, pero antes de llegar a ellos giró a la izquierda, hacia una puerta bien disimulada en la pared custodiada por otro guardia, quién se apresuró a abrírsela.

―Buenos días, Takeru―saludó ella, sonriente. El hombre se sonrojó por aquella luminosa sonrisa. Diablos, su jefe era un suertudo.

―Buenos días, señora Taisho.

―¿Qué tal están Akiko y los niños?―Al guardia se le pintó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡Está embarazada otra vez! ¿Se lo puede creer? ¡Apenas nos enteramos hace unos días!

―¡Vaya, enhorabuena! Asegúrate de saludarla de mi parte. Y si necesitáis algo…

―Lo tendré en cuenta, señora. ―Un timbre anunció que el ascensor ya estaba allí y Kagome subió a él. El guardia marcó por ella el piso al que quería ir y Kagome se despidió de él con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras varios minutos el ascensor se paró y la puerta se abrió, revelando una sala pequeña, decorada como un pequeño salón. Sonrió y dejó la bolsa sobre una de las mesas bajas, comenzando a sacar su contenido.

Cuando terminó de preparar todo buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolso y le mandó un mensaje a su ocupado marido, sabiendo que respondería en segundos si se trataba de ella.

No falló en sus suposiciones al ver que la pantalla se iluminaba con un nuevo mensaje, sin haber pasado ni medio minuto. Sonrió nuevamente al leerlo:

_Dame un minuto_.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre el reposabrazos, en una pose que esperaba fuera sexy y despreocupada a la vez. Cuando, tras un minuto exacto, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura alta, fornida y elegante de su guapo y buenorro esposo, ella suspiró.

El hombre, por su parte, quedó clavado en el sitio nada más verla, su mano congelada sobre la manilla de la puerta. Se humedeció los labios a medida que detallaba la figura de su sensual mujer, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los sillones de su salón privado, el lugar en el que solía recibir a las personas más importantes y peligrosas del mundo de los negocios.

Sus blancas y preciosas piernas estaban enfundadas en unas medias negras que se perdían bajo una gabardina negra anudada firmemente a su talle, lo que hacía resaltar su delgada figura y sus redondeados pechos, marcados bajo el tejido oscuro pero revelador a la vez. Su mirada dorada cayó en sus pequeños pies, cubiertos por unos zapatos de tacón igualmente negros. Su cabello suelto y ondulado caía, enmarcando su ovalado rostro, donde sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de deseo.

Imaginándose lo que podía haber debajo de aquella gabardina, cerró la puerta con cuidado y echó el pestillo. Había dado orden de que no lo molestasen durante la siguiente hora, pero nunca se era demasiado precavido, sobre todo en la oficina.

―Llega alto tarde, señor Taisho. ―Él sonrió ligeramente al oírla mientras caminaba hacia el sillón de enfrente y se sentaba en el mismo, imitando la pose de ella, entrelazando sus manos sobre el estómago.

―¿Ah, sí? No recuerdo que tuviéramos ninguna cita hoy, señora mía. ―Kagome ladeó la cabeza, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

―Pues recuerda mal, señor mío: estoy segura de sabrá que siempre debe estar disponible para su mujer. ―Se puso en pie y anduvo hacia él mientras llevaba sus manos al cinturón de la gabardina y deshacía el lazo y el nudo lentamente. Puso las manos sobre las solapas de la prenda y la abrió un poco, dejando entrever el escote de lo que parecía un picardías.

InuYasha sintió su pulso acelerarse pero no dio muestras de ello, no todavía, a pesar de que una erección había comenzado a apretarle los pantalones. Observó embelesado como su traviesa y preciosa esposa deslizaba la gabardina lentamente a lo largo de sus brazos, quedando al fin en un sensual conjunto de ropa interior que levantaría hasta a un muerto.

Kagome sonrió al verlo tragar saliva, esforzándose por no perder el control. Se inclinó hacia él y le quitó de manera lenta la chaqueta de su caro traje de marca, acariciándole los delgados pero musculosos brazos por encima de la pulcra camisa blanca. InuYasha se dejó hacer, sin despegar ni un segundo la vista del cuerpo de su mujer, recreándose en la vista que era solo y exclusivamente para él. Kagome le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó, tirando luego el trozo de tela al suelo. Le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y luego posó sus labios en el trozo de piel que había dejado al descubierto, mientras sus inquietas manos viajaban hacia el cinturón, para desabrochar la hebilla y poder alcanzar así el botón y la cremallera.

No pudo evitar relamerse los labios en cuanto vio lo que de allí dentro saltó, duro, grueso y palpitante.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?―le preguntó la voz enronquecida de su marido.

Ella asintió, sintiendo sus pezones tensarse bajo la suave tela del picardías. Dios, como lo necesitaba.

―Mucho. ―Se puso de rodillas frente a él y se dedicó a adorarlo con su boca, preparándolo un poco más. Quería volver a InuYasha loco de deseo, quería que solo sintiera.

―Así, preciosa, sí… ―Tras unos minutos experimentando el más dulce de los placeres, Kagome se detuvo y se levantó.

InuYasha acarició sus piernas hasta soltar los broches que mantenían el picardías unido a las medias. Deslizó los dedos por sus nalgas y el interior de sus muslos hasta alcanzar aquel húmedo y cálido lugar entre sus piernas. La acarició allí donde ella más lo necesitaba. Kagome tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros; él observó sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas, mientras pequeños gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

Cuando vio que ninguno iba a poder aguantar más la atrajo hacia su regazo para ponerla a horcajadas sobre sí. Apartó con dos dedos el elástico de las braguitas de encaje al mismo tiempo que Kagome agarraba su hinchada necesidad, acomodándose sobre esta y dejando que la penetrara lenta y deliciosamente. Ambos gimieron al sentirse más unidos que nunca.

InuYasha la tomó de las caderas y comenzó un placentero vaivén. Su boca encontró uno de los tensos pezones y lo lamió y mordió por encima del suave tejido de encaje. Kagome respondió clavándole las uñas en los hombros y aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, dejando que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más y más profundas.

―Sí… sí…

―Kagome… estoy a punto… ―Con un gruñido, InuYasha terminó en su interior. Lejos de cesar en sus movimientos, Kagome continuó. Ella también lo sentía, estaba cerca… La excitación aumentó al sentir la esencia de su esposo resbalar por su intimidad. Sintió la yema de uno de los dedos de InuYasha acariciarla, ayudándola así a alcanzar un explosivo clímax que la hizo gritar de puro placer femenino.

Cansados, sudorosos pero inmensamente satisfechos, se hundieron en el cómodo sillón, abrazados, tratando de recuperar la respiración y los latidos normales de sus corazones.

―Esta ha sido… sin duda… la mejor reunión que he tenido nunca en este despacho… ―Kagome rio y lo abrazó por el cuello, separándose un tanto para poder besarlo como se debe.

Tras el beso, ella se levantó y se puso en pie, arreglando su apariencia lo mejor que pudo.

―Hay un cuarto de baño, si quieres―le dijo InuYasha, señalando para una puerta bien disimulada en la pared―. Kagome le sonrió y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

―Vuelvo enseguida. ―Cogió una bolsa que estaba al otro lado de la mesita donde había dispuesto antes toda la comida y se metió en el baño.

InuYasha dejó escapar un suspiro y también compuso de nuevo su ropa, sonriendo mientras pasaba la vista por toda la deliciosa comida casera que su esposa parecía haber traído expresamente para los dos. Se dio un golpecito en la boca, pensativo y luego sonrió. Sacó su móvil y llamó a su secretaria.

―Mande traer una botella de champán a la sala VIP, por favor. Y también unas fresas, dos cuencos: uno con nata y otro con chocolate.

―Enseguida, señor. ―Cortó la llamada y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al cabo de unos minutos se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y se apresuró a abrir. Recogió él mismo el carrito donde iban las fresas y la cubitera con el champán y dos copas, dándole las gracias al diligente mozo que lo había llevado hasta allá. Le dejó una generosa propina y cerró nuevamente, bloqueando una vez más la puerta.

Para cuando Kagome salió del cuarto de baño, perfectamente arreglada y con algo de maquillaje, InuYasha sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás mientras la joven dejaba la bolsa en el suelo.

―Me gustas más sin ropa, ¿lo sabías?―La risa musical de Kagome hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco―. Te amo. ―Los ojos marrón chocolate de la azabache se aguaron y se giró en sus brazos, para poder abrazarlo ella también.

―Y yo a ti. Te amo. ―Se besaron larga y dulcemente.

Cuando terminó el beso, InuYasha se sentó en uno de los sillones y tiró de su mujer para que cayera sobre su regazo.

―Todo tiene una pinta exquisita. ―Kagome infló el pecho, con orgullo, al oír el halago.

―¡Por supuesto, lo he hecho yo!―InuYasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

―Qué aproveche, entonces.

―Qué aproveche. Mmm… ¿sabes? No deberías haber pedido las fresas. Ahora voy a estar todo el rato pensando en si comer o no comer para que me quepa el postre. ―InuYasha acarició distraídamente con una mano su abdomen y la tela áspera de sus vaqueros claros antes de hablar.

―En ese caso puedo pedir que las retiren. Tienes que comer―le dijo, entre divertido y algo temeroso.

Si Kagome volvía a las andadas… No podía volver a pasar por eso. Otra vez no.

―Eh, tranquilo―le dijo ella, pasando la mano por su bronceado rostro―. Lo decía en broma.

―Más te vale―murmuró, apretándola contra él―. ¿Qué tal las clases?―preguntó en un intento por cambiar de tema y distraerla.

―Bien, supongo… Apenas acaba de empezar el curso, todavía no puedo juzgar…

―¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?―preguntó al ver la mueca preocupada que de pronto cruzó por el rostro femenino.

―¿Crees que a Sōta le irá bien en el instituto? No me cuenta nada… ―InuYasha contuvo la risa.

―No te preocupes: el director tiene orden de llamar enseguida si algo va mal. Y no se atreverá a esconderlo bajo la alfombra, me encargué de eso. Personalmente. ―Kagome lo miró, no sabiendo si enfadarse o besarlo por eso.

―Eres un caso―suspiró―. ¿Sabes?

―¿Qué?―dijo él, agarrando una croqueta con la mano y poniéndosela delante para que le diera un mordisco.

Kagome obedeció, masticando y tragando sin pausa pero sin prisa, disfrutando del sabor. Dios, sí que era buena cocinera. Aunque estuviera mal que ella lo pensara.

―Cuando… cuando nos enfadamos―un eufemismo que habían acordado silenciosamente decir cuando se referían a la crisis todavía reciente que por la que habían pasado hacía tan solo unas semanas―, me di cuenta de que, si quisiera, podría seguir sin ti. Podríamos volver a ser Sōta y yo, los dos hermanos Higurashi solos, contra el mundo, como siempre habíamos hecho. ―Calló.

InuYasha no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura, con todo el cuerpo rígido de repente, esperando lo siguiente que diría.

―Pero… también me di cuenta de que… a tu lado, contigo, la vida tiene otro color. No estaría llena de calidez, de risas ni de lo más importante: amor. ―InuYasha se relajó y escondió el rostro en su cuello, acariciando con su nariz la suave piel femenina.

Kagome le acarició el pelo, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo, de su aliento haciéndola cosquillas en la piel.

―Para mí también―dijo el hombre tras varios minutos de silencio―. Sin ti, mi vida sería gris y sin sentido. Tú la has llenado de color, Kagome.

―Somos un par de bobos―dijo ella, secándose un par de lágrimas traicioneras que habían escapado de sus ojos.

―Pero nos amamos. Amas a este bobo. Y yo te amo a ti.

―Sí, por supuesto. No podía ser de otra manera. ―InuYasha sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

Por supuesto que no podía ser de otra manera.

Porque sabía que, más tarde o más temprano, habría encontrado a Kagome, o ella lo habría encontrado a él.

Sentía que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Lo sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Fin Color**

* * *

**Eh, gente, ¿qué tal? ¿Va bien el veranito? ¿O, como yo, estáis en vuestra casa muertos del asco y teniendo que currar bien porque vuestro jefe (o jefa) es un explotador(a) bien porque, como una servidora, sois autónomos? Mira que nunca pensé en decirlo pero... quiero que llegue septiembre. A la de ya. Así, al menos, podré mandar a las fieras al colegio y tendré unas horas para mí, para hacer lo que me salga de las narices (aparte de trabajar como una negra).**

**En fin, mi vida aparte... ¿Me dejáis un review, porfa? Para subirme el ánimo y esas cosas. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Guest**! ¡Lo aprecio de verdad, gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo, por fin, a dejaros el siguiente capítulo. Me llevó semanas terminarlo, debido a cosas de la vida ajenas a mi persona. Entre ellas la vuelta al cole.**

**Puñetero periodo de adaptación. ¿Qué ha pasado con el "Ahí te quedas, niño" de toda la vida? Es lo que me hicieron a mí y no estoy traumatizada ni me ha creado problemas de ningún tipo. Si es que cada vez vamos a peor. Así salen los niños después: tontos y alelaos perdidos.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Real**

**[Parte 4]**

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Terminó de cerrar con celo la última caja y luego suspiró, observando con melancolía la ahora vacía habitación. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y por ellas entraba una suave brisa de otoño que hacía ondear con suavidad los rebeldes mechones que se habían soltado del pañuelo que se había anudado a la cabeza.

―¿Esta es la última señora?―Suspiró y se giró a mirar al alto y musculoso hombre que había entrado.

Asintió, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas del pantalón corto de goma que se había puesta aquella mañana, decidida a terminar con esa tortura cuanto antes.

Lo había postergado todo lo que había podido, pero incluso ella debía admitir que no podía tardar mucho más. Sōta incluso se lo había señalado, como de pasada, varias veces.

El hombre se inclinó y levantó sin aparente esfuerzo la pesada caja, llena de los últimos recuerdos que quedaban atrás de su madre. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desprenderse de sus ojos pero se las sacudió, irritada. No iba a volver a llorar. No tenía caso.

Siguió a su guardaespaldas escaleras abajo y se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta de entrada, observando como el hombre le pasaba la caja a otro y este desaparecía escaleras abajo. Entonces, el encargado de su seguridad se quedó quieto como una estatua al borde de las escaleras, observándola. Y Kagome sabía que no se movería de ahí hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Suspirando una vez más, agarró su bolso y su chaqueta y, con gran dolor de su corazón, cerró y echó la llave, echando a andar rápidamente para no sentir la tentación de volver a entrar en aquella casa donde había pasado algunos de los momentos más felices de su infancia y de su vida.

Se detuvo unos minutos ante el Árbol Sagrado, posando su mano sobre el recio tronco y apoyando la frente contra el mismo. El viejo árbol agitó sus ramas al ritmo del viento, como consolándola, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no hacía falta que se preocupara.

―¿Todo bien, señora?―Kagome asintió, alejándose al fin del árbol y empezando a bajar las escaleras hacia el moderno coche que la esperaba al pie de las mismas.

―Sí.

―¿Adónde la llevamos?

―A casa. ―Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho, junto con la sensación de estar traicionando a su madre por considerar hogar otro lugar que no era el Templo Higurashi, cuyos dominios habían pertenecido a su familia por generaciones. Su abuelo una vez les había enseñado un antiguo libro que guardaba con mimo y con mucho celo, en el que cada miembro de la familia sobre cuyos hombros había recaído la responsabilidad de cuidar del Templo había relatado sus experiencias más trascendentes. Kagome recordaba vagamente alguna que otra frase de aquel documento histórico.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en que, a la muerte de su abuelo, aquel libro había pasado a manos de la biblioteca nacional, y ahora nadie más que unos pocos afortunados tenían acceso al mismo.

El coche rodó por la ciudad a paso lento pero seguro. A esa hora había mucho tráfico, por lo que el conductor no podía ir más rápido aunque quisiera. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa que Kagome correspondió con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia al hecho. Un minuto o dos no suponía ninguna diferencia, total, no había nadie esperándola. Sōta había salido con sus amigos e InuYasha estaba en un viaje y no volvía hasta dos días más tarde.

Su móvil sonó en ese mismo momento y lo cogió, sin molestarse en mirar quién era el que la llamaba.

―¿Diga?

―¡Kagome-chan!―Una amplia sonrisa le surcó el rostro al reconocer la voz de la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

―¡Sango-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pensé que Miroku y tú habíais ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de tu padre!

―A Miroku lo llamaron del despacho y volvimos un día antes. Los niños quedaron con su abuelo y yo me aburro como una ostra. No tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana. Me preguntaba si querrías que comiéramos juntas.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dentro de una hora o así?

―¡Perfecto! ¡Te paso a recoger!

―¡Estupendo!―Tras intercambiar un par de palabras más de despedida, colgó y se volvió a guardar el teléfono.

Se sentía mucho mejor. Sango seguramente la haría reír y olvidarse, durante un momento, que acababa de desmantelar la casa de su infancia.

El coche al fin llegó a su destino y Kagome bajó. Los guardaespaldas detuvieron el vehículo en el que viajaban y se acercaron a ella tras apearse del mismo, para recibir instrucciones respecto a las cajas y bolsas que iban en la furgoneta.

―Por favor, llevadlos al trastero que mi marido alquiló. ¿Tenéis la dirección?

―Por supuesto, señora. Ken y Kai se quedarán con usted. ―A un gesto del hombre de mayor rango, los mencionados se adelantaron y saludaron a Kagome con una ligera reverencia.

―A su servicio, señora Taisho. ―Kagome reprimió un suspiro y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Luego pudo, al fin, subir a casa para darse una buena ducha y arreglarse para la comida con Sango. Su amiga seguramente la llevaría a algún sitio casual pero elegante, de esos caros a los que iba la gente con la que InuYasha y Miroku se codeaban, al igual que Sango en sus horas de trabajo.

Escogió finalmente un pantalón blanco de tela fina y cintura alta, ideal para el clima suave que hacía esos días. Lo combinó con una blusa estampada a base de azul marino y en los pies se calzó unas sandalias marrones con algo de tacón. Se puso un colgante largo dorado y unos pendientes a juego, el reloj que InuYasha le había regalado por su primer aniversario de boda y metió la cartera, las llaves, el móvil, un paquete de pañuelos de papel en un bolsito cuadrado muy cuco de mano, que no había podido resistirse a comprar. Se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio en las estanterías del centro comercial y fue la primera y única vez que se gastó una cantidad nada desdeñable de dinero en un accesorio de moda. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ese bolso era perfecto para ella y desde la compra lo había amortizado con creces, llevándolo a todas partes con ella.

Salió del piso y se metió en el ascensor. Al llegar al portal comunicó a uno de sus guardaespaldas que necesitaba que la llevasen y rápidamente apareció un coche frente a ella. El guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y, tras darle las gracias, Kagome se montó en el mismo. Dio la dirección y se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

Cuando llegaron, Kagome les informó de que iba a comer con Sango. Los guardaespaldas asintieron y, sabiendo que seguramente acabaría echando la tarde con su amiga, Kagome les dijo que podían irse a comer tranquilos y que no se preocupasen por ella. No obstante, sus protectores no parecieron muy conformes, y finalmente la azabache aceptó que se quedara con ella uno de los guardaespaldas.

Entró en el caro restaurante y se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, donde el metre la reconoció al instante, pero esperó con educación a que ella se presentase.

―Hola, buenas tardes. Soy la señora Taisho, he quedado aquí con una amiga… Sango Hōshi.

―Por supuesto, señora Taisho. Sígame. La señora Hōshi ya la está esperando. ―El metre tomó dos cartas y la guio por entre las mesas hasta una que quedaba en la terraza, la cual estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín la mar de bonito.

―¡Kagome-chan!

―¡Sango-chan!―Las dos amigas se abrazaron y luego permitieron que el metre y uno de los camareros las ayudaran a sentarse.

El jefe de sala les dio las dos cartas y ellas se lo agradecieron con sendas sonrisas. Luego, al fin las dejó solas para que miraran y decidieran con calma lo que iban a tomar.

―¿Qué tal? ¿Ha ido bien?―Sabiendo por lo que preguntaba, Kagome suspiró y asintió.

―Ha sido… duro, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

―Oh, Kagome-chan… ¿por qué no me dejaste ayudarte? Habría estado más que encantada. ―Kagome sonrió y negó.

―Lo sé, Sango-chan. Pero era algo que… que debía hacer yo sola. Para terminar un ciclo, no sé si me entiendes… ―Sango dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

―Te entiendo, cariño. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre no dejó que nadie se deshiciese de sus cosas. Y cuando estuvo preparado para dejarla ir… también quiso encargarse él solo de todo. No lo entendí en su momento, pero ahora, viéndote a ti, creo que puedo comprenderlo. ―Kagome le sonrió agradecida.

―Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre después de tanto ejercicio. ¿Pedimos ya?

―Claro. Para beber… ¿una botella de vino tinto, te parece?

―Perfecto. ―Sango llamó al camarero y pidió la bebida dicha.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, concentradas en los nombres de los platos, pensando en qué quería cada una. Cuando el camarero volvió con el vino, esperaron a que se lo sirviera y luego cada una pidió un plato.

Charlaron de diversos temas, se quejaron de sus maridos y, para cuando llegó la hora de pedir el postre, ambas ya estaban riéndose y completamente relajadas.

―¿Qué te parece si, por un día, mandamos al diablo a todo y a todos y nos lo tomamos para nosotras, en plan relajación?

―Hum… suena interesante―dijo Kagome, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino―. ¿Qué me propones?

―Salón de belleza, compras compulsivas y una visita al cine. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quemamos las tarjetas?―Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante el brillo malévolo en los ojos de su amiga.

―Me apunto. ―Sango sonrió y dio un sorbo a su propia copa de vino.

Tenía planeado pasárselo muy bien esa tarde. Y que Kagome se divirtiera en el proceso era su objetivo primordial.

* * *

Salió del cine charlando y sonriendo. Tal y como había vaticinado, se lo había pasado en grande con Sango. Cuando llegó adonde su guardaespaldas la esperaba con un coche ya preparado se despidió de su amiga, prometiendo repetir aquella tarde de chicas pronto.

―¿Se lo ha pasado bien, señora?―Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

―De maravilla. Muchas gracias. ―Le agradeció por preguntar y por sostenerle la puerta mientras ella se acomodaba en el interior del coche.

Poco después el guardaespaldas se sentó tras el volante y arrancó. Era casi noche y Kagome se acordó entonces de Sōta. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberse olvidado de su hermanito. Seguramente, este ya se encontraba en casa y con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. No dudaba de que se hubiese preparado algún bocadillo, al fin y al cabo Sōta ya era mayorcito y perfectamente capaz de usar sus dos manitas para prepararse algo sencillo. Pero ella siempre había cuidado de él, asegurándose de que comía debidamente y a sus horas.

Pero tampoco le apetecía ponerse a cocinar a aquellas horas.

―¿Podrías parar en algún lugar de comida para llevar, por favor?―El guardaespaldas la miró de reojo un segundo antes de contestar, reprimiendo la sonrisa que quiso aflorar a sus labios.

―No debe preocuparse por su hermano, señora. ―Kagome parpadeó.

―¿Cómo dice…?

―Le prometo que el señorito Sōta ya ha cenado y abundantemente, además. ―Kagome volvió a parpadear.

―Pero… ―Un paisaje familiar empezó a deslizarse por la ventanilla y Kagome miró fijamente para el exterior―. Perdona, pero… ¿adónde vamos? ¿Adónde me lleva?―Sintiendo el pánico crecer en su interior, intentó abrir la puerta, solo para percatarse de que esta estaba bien asegurada y solo desde la puerta del conductor podría desbloquearla.

―Tranquilícese. No voy a hacerle daño. El jefe me mataría si lo pensara siquiera. ―El coche se detuvo y ella esperó, con todo el cuerpo tenso, a que el guardaespaldas saliera del coche y le abriera la puerta.

Algo reticente, y pensando en salir corriendo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, Kagome salió del coche, aferrando su bolsito con fuerza. Si era necesario lo usaría como proyectil o para golpear o defenderse, sabiendo que lamentaría después cualquier daño que su preciado accesorio sufriera.

El guardaespaldas cerró la puerta y le sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. A causa de su altura y de la altura del coche, Kagome no era capaz de ver lo que había al otro lado, así que anduvo hasta rodear el vehículo…

… Y quedó absoluta y totalmente fascinada y boquiabierta.

Se encontraba frente a las escaleras del Templo en el que ella y su hermano había crecido. Pero estas estaban irreconocibles. No sabía cómo, se habían colgado farolillos típicos japoneses a todo lo largo, suspendidos sobre los peldaños y dotando a la entrada de una aura mística, luminosa y preciosa.

Anonadada, empezó a subir las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, fijándose en que cada farolillo tenía pintado un diseño único y especial, como si hubieran sido encargados expresamente para eso. Los farolillos seguían extendiéndose una vez llegó a la cima, suspendidos del Torii y de cuerdas que se entrecruzaban por todo el patio delantero, rodeando incluso el Árbol Sagrado, pero respetando a la vez el viejo y hermoso árbol.

Vio la puerta de la casa abierta, la casa que unas horas antes había vaciado y limpiado, desterrando todo vestigio de que antaño la hubiera habitado una pequeña pero feliz familia normal y corriente. Había querido hacerlo porque era necesario y porque sino muchas de las cosas que allí habían quedado se estropearían con el tiempo.

Se adentró en el edificio principal y vio las luces encendidas. Siguió el rastro de las luminosas bombillas hasta lo que había sido el salón, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que allí la aguardaba: su marido, de pie en medio del espacio ahora desprovisto de muebles.

A sus pies había extendidas mantas y cojines, y sobre las mantas una cesta, en cuyo interior podía atisbar varios paquetes de comida, una botella de vino y dos copas del más fino cristal. Las reconoció porque eran parte de la vajilla que tenía en el hogar que compartía con su marido.

―InuYasha…

―Pensé que podíamos despedirnos apropiadamente. ―Kagome sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se lanzó sobre su esposo, sollozando.

―E-esto es l-lo más hermoso q-que ha hecho nunca nadie p-por mí… ―InuYasha la abrazó y le acarició el cabello y la espalda.

―Bienvenida a casa, Kagome.

―E-estoy en casa. ―Sonrió y lo besó.

Luego, se acomodaron en el suelo e InuYasha, sin dejar de rodearle la pequeña cintura con un brazo, alargó el otro y empezó a sacar las deliciosas viandas que había llevado consigo. Había necesitado la ayuda de prácticamente todo su equipo de seguridad para tener aquella sorpresa a tiempo. Tenía que ser ese día, no mañana ni pasado, ese día. El día en que Kagome había decidido, al fin, dejar el pasado atrás y centrarse en el futuro. Un futuro en el que él estaba presente.

Comieron y él escuchó atento y con interés todas las anécdotas que tenía para contarle sobre la casa y el Templo. Le contó cómo su padre la había enseñado a montar en bicicleta de niña por aquellos terrenos. Lo mucho que rezaba ante el Árbol Sagrado cada vez que tenía que afrontar alguna prueba importante, como los exámenes del colegio o el ingreso en la universidad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y echarse a reír cuando le confesó, roja como la grana, que incluso había rezado una plegaria bajo las ramas del Árbol Sagrado cuando lo conoció, porque a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales él la atraía como el metal al imán.

Cuando terminaron la cena se acurrucaron contra los cojines, ella con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez y la compañía del otro. Sobraban las palabras en un momento tan íntimo y perfecto como aquel.

―¿Sabes?―Rompió al fin la joven mujer el silencio.

―¿Qué?―preguntó InuYasha, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre y sus preciosas piernas, lentamente, delicadamente, como adorándola con cada toque sin ningún tipo de insinuación sexual.

Le gustaba tocarla y mimarla, solo eso.

―Esto no es una despedida. ―Lo miró a los ojos, con sus propios orbes color chocolate brillando de felicidad―. Es un reencuentro―susurró.

InuYasha inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Kagome le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se lo llevó con ella, recostándolos a ambos sobre los suaves y mullidos cojines que los rodeaban.

Y allí, bajo los techos y entre las paredes que tantos y tantos momentos habían contemplado de su vida, dejó una impronta más. Una que aquel hogar contaría a sus futuros habitantes de haber tenido la capacidad para hablar.

Porque nada había más maravilloso que ser testigo del amor verdadero.

**Fin [Reencuentro]**

* * *

**Bien, estos dos ya están metidos de lleno en esto del matrimonio. Cada vez se les da mejor. ¿Qué opináis?**

**¡Dejadme un precioso review para contármelo! Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Guest**! ¡Me ha encantado tu comentario! ¡Gracias mil!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**¡YAHOI! Por finnn he podido terminar este capítulo. Mira que le costó, al jodío. No quería salir, el muy maldito.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia, tanto física como sexual; si no te gusta esta clase de temática, por favor, no leas.

**(Por favor, no me odiéis)**

* * *

**Amor**

**[Parte 1]**

**Incondicional**

* * *

El coche se bamboleó al pasar por un bache y ella rebotó, encogida en medio de aquella oscuridad. Su cuerpo protestó sonoramente al darse contra la superficie dura sobre la que se encontraba, a pesar de que el grueso bolso que llevaba todavía colgado había amortiguado un poco el golpe.

Gimió con dolor, pero tampoco podía frotarse la zona dolorida o moverse de ninguna de las maneras. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba maniatada de manos y piernas, por lo que su capacidad de movimiento era prácticamente nula.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí metida, pero ya le parecían horas. Intentó rememorar lo que había ocurrido, buscando una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado.

Había salido de casa como todas las mañanas, a la misma hora de todos los días, con su té y su bolso, para encaminarse a la universidad. Sus guardaespaldas la habían llevado hasta su destino, como siempre, tras despedirse de su marido y de su hermano. Ella iba preocupada, porque ese día tenía un examen importante. Era el último curso y no quería fastidiarlo.

Sus amigas la habían recibido en el jardín, como siempre. Le habían dado ánimos y habían andado juntas un rato, charlando de cosas sin importancia, como el peinado nuevo de algún famoso o la nueva canción de moda que no paraba de sonar en la radio. La primera en ir hacia su facultad había sido Eri, porque quería hablar con un profesor antes de que iniciaran las clases. Luego Ayumi se había topado con un compañero que, Kagome y Yuka juraron al verlos interactuar, eran algo más que simples conocidos que compartían aula. Riendo por aquello, finalmente las dos amigas se dijeron adiós hasta la hora de la comida. Los guardaespaldas de Kagome la habían acompañado entonces hasta la entrada de su propia facultad, donde se aseguraron de que entraba sana y salva en su aula correspondiente.

Las primeras horas de clase habían pasado más o menos tranquilas y normales, y luego había tenido lugar el temido examen. Creía que le había salido bastante bien, cuando terminó de repasarlo. Se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia el profesor para entregarle las hojas de papel, recogió sus cosas y salió. Todavía quedaban tres cuartos de hora hasta la hora acordada con sus amigas para la comida, así que pensó en bajar a la biblioteca a buscar un par de libros que le hacían falta para un trabajo que estaba intentando terminar aquellos días.

La bibliotecaria la saludó nada más verla, con una sonrisa que Kagome correspondió en el acto, educada y amable. Bajó al último piso, repasando con la mirada los directorios pegados en los laterales de las estanterías, buscando el libro en cuestión.

Lo encontró finalmente en el lado más apartado, en unas estanterías que estaban pegadas a la entrada a una de las salas de consulta. Saludó a un par de personas que merodeaban por entre las altas estanterías, sin duda buscando algún libro o revista. También había algún que otro estudiante saltándose las clases, sentado a las largas mesas llenas de enchufes, tirándose de los pelos mientras trataban de escribir lo más rápido posible en sus portátiles o tabletas.

Kagome recordó haber soltado una risita, acordándose de su primer año de universidad, donde por primera vez su siempre intachable asistencia a clase había sufrido algún que otro revés.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba por salir del laberinto de estanterías para dirigirse a las escaleras y salir así de la biblioteca, alguien la había agarrado por detrás, tapándole la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y forcejeó para intentar liberarse, pero alguien más la había agarrado de los brazos, impidiendo que se defendiera.

Y luego… todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó estaba rodeada de aquella horrorosa oscuridad. Intentó moverse y sus manos y sus pies toparon con unas paredes que se movían. Todo le daba vueltas, pero tras un rato, pudo deducir que alguien, al menos dos personas, la habían cogido y metido en un vehículo, a juzgar por el movimiento de su inesperada prisión.

No había intentado huir, ni siquiera gritar. Cuando se casó con InuYasha, los hombres de su equipo de seguridad le habían dado un cursillo rápido sobre qué hacer en caso de secuestro. Ella había dicho en aquella ocasión que estaban siendo unos exagerados y que era totalmente ridículo. ¿Quién iba a intentar secuestrarla?

Sin embargo, ahora debía admitir que la idea no era tan descabellada, no cuando lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

El coche dio una leve sacudida y entonces se detuvo. Kagome se quedó quieta como una estatua. Oyó voces apagadas y sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Escuchó un clic y acto seguido una notó un resplandor a través de la tela oscura que le tapaba los ojos.

―¿Sigue grogui?

―Tal vez.

―¿Pero cuánta cantidad usaste, tío?

Unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y Kagome retuve el impulso de revolverse y luchar. Por las voces, parecían ser tres, por lo menos. Tres hombres, seguramente más grandes y fuertes que ella. No tendría ninguna posibilidad de desasirse, sobre todo cuando tenía las manos y los pies atados y los ojos vendados. Decidió hacerse la dormida, a ver si así podía ganar tiempo.

Seguro que sus guardaespaldas ya habrían notado su ausencia y habrían alertado a InuYasha y este a las autoridades competentes… Aunque, conociendo a su esposo, seguramente intentaría contratar a un equipo de lo más caro y sofisticado, que pudieran actuar sin tener en cuenta la ley.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo curvar los labios en una ligera sonrisa que enseguida borró, temerosa de que aquellos matones se percatasen de que no estaba tan inconsciente como quería hacer parecer.

La llevaron a cuestas boca abajo sobre el hombro de alguno de ellos. Oía crujidos, como si alguien pisase hierba o vegetación. También oía la piedra rodar contra más piedra. ¿Un camino de grava, tal vez? ¿O estaría en algún lugar aislado rodeado de bosque? No oía agua correr por ningún sitio, ni tampoco animales corretear ni gruñir ni nada.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y sonidos de pasos que subían por una escalera. Una escalera de madera, vieja, a juzgar por los gemidos que los escalones emitían al ser pisados con fuerza, protestando por el peso extra que se veían obligados a soportar.

Trató de contar los pasos y los escalones. Calculó unos quince peldaños y otros quince pasos hasta que abrieron otra puerta y a ella la tiraron sin consideración ninguna sobre un colchón duro y lleno de polvo, ya que la nariz le picó y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por retener el estornudo que la acechó.

―Ahora no pareces una gran dama, ¿verdad, princesita?―Kagome se indignó por el comentario burlón, pero, una vez más, se obligó a contener sus impulsos.

No podía dejarse llevar por su genio. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente, esperó a que los pasos de su captor se alejasen y solo entonces trató de sentarse. Lo consiguió tras un par de intentos y entonces se quitó la venda de los ojos, parpadeando a causa de la luz que dañó sus ojos durante unos breves instantes.

Estaba en una habitación. Se arrastró hasta el borde del colchón y consiguió ponerse de pie con mucho cuidado. Dio un salto hacia delante, conteniendo la respiración al escuchar cómo el sonido de sus zapatos contra la madera vieja del suelo reverberaba por todo el espacio. Tras unos minutos, pudo respirar tranquila, ya que nadie se presentó para saber qué estaba pasando.

Más confiada, volvió a saltar, con mucho cuidado, procurando mantener el equilibrio y no caer de bruces al suelo. Así, a saltitos, pudo llegar hasta la única ventana del cuarto; echó un vistazo fuera, atisbando a través del cristal sucio y estallado un jardín destartalado. Un poco más allá, distinguió una carretera estrecha, en mal estado.

Se apoyó en la pared y se giró entonces, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la habitación que, sin duda, se convertiría en su prisión durante los próximos días.

Era un cuarto grande. Había tres puertas: una sin duda daba al resto de la casa. La otra, supuso, sería un cuarto de baño. Y la otra… ¿un armario? ¿Un vestidor? ¿Tal vez un pequeño saloncito? La curiosidad la carcomía, pero en su estado, no podía ni siquiera explorar.

Dando un gran suspiro, volvió dando saltos a la cama y se dejó caer sobre el borde del colchón, pensativa. Era cierto, en su estado de cautiva, no podía hacer gran cosa. Por mucho que gritase, estaba segura de que nadie la oiría. Parecía estar perdida en medio de la nada, y solo los hombres que la habían secuestrado sabrían donde se encontraban.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, mirando al techo. Una preciosa lámpara de araña adornaba el techo, en oro bruñido. Colgaba destartalada de los cables y aquello la entristeció. Pensar que un objeto tan bello, seguramente creado con mucho mimo, había acabado de aquella forma…

Se fijó en algún que otro mueble que adornaba la habitación. Una silla en un rincón con el tapizado roto, pero que aun así tenía algo de majestuosa, como si en otro tiempo se hubiese sentado en ella gente importante.

Un espejo se encontraba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la silla. El marco parecía de plata, aunque estaba sucio, al igual que el cristal. El diseño parecía algún tipo de diseño floral, bonito y elegante, no recargado como algunos que había visto en casa de los socios y conocidos de los negocios de InuYasha.

Tras su breve escrutinio suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo antaño blanco, ahora lleno de suciedad y de alguna que otra telaraña. Aburrida, su mente empezó a vagar, pensando en lo que sucedería una vez que la rescataran. Lo más probable era que su sobreprotector marido insistiría en mantenerla no solo vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, sino también la restringiría las salidas, salvo que fuese acompañada por él mismo o por un ejército entero de guardaespaldas. Frunció el ceño al pensar en aquella posibilidad, y comenzó a trazar estrategias, buscando las palabras que podrían convencerlo de que estaba siendo un exagerado y de que, si se le ocurría coartarle la libertad, ella lo dejaría.

Eso, por supuesto, sería marcarse un farol. Nunca sería capaz de abandonar a InuYasha, no mientras lo amase y él correspondiera sus sentimientos, demostrándoselo día a día, además.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta y se puso rígida. Seguramente sus captores habrían supuesto que ya se le habría pasado el efecto de la droga y, aunque se moría por fingirse desmayada hasta que toda aquel ridiculez terminara, sabía que no podría hacerse la dormida indefinidamente.

Así que se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y mirando fijamente a la puerta, esperando, con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando el pomo giró y la puerta se abrió, un hombre corpulento hizo su aparición. Pestañeó al verla despierta y en guardia para luego sonreír.

―Vaya, vaya, la princesita ya está despierta.

―¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué-

―Wow, wow, nena, más despacio. Te he traído algo de comer. Supuse que estarías hambrienta. ―Sin moverse de su sitio, el tipo le lanzó una bolsa que aterrizó a su lado, sobre la cama.

Sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo, Kagome la abrió como pudo con sus manos atadas y se asomó al contenido de su interior. Era una hamburguesa, unas patatas fritas y una botella de agua. Buscó con la mirada el logo o el nombre del establecimiento donde lo habían comprado, pero para su mala suerte la bolsa era de un inmaculado blanco, sin ninguna marca distintiva en ella.

Con desconfianza, Kagome se volvió a mirarlo. El tío soltó una carcajada, apoyándose con comodidad sobre el marco de la puerta.

―No está envenenada, cielo, si es lo que piensas.

―No lo pienso. Sería estúpido por vuestra parte matarme, no al menos hasta que hayáis obtenido lo que queréis de mi marido. ―El tío alzó las cejas, poniéndose mortalmente serio al segundo.

―Nos ha salido lista y todo, la niñita―gruñó, con molestia.

―Desátame. No puedo comer así―le dijo, agitando sus manos.

El hombre bufó y, sacando una pequeña navaja, se acercó y cortó las bridas, pero solo las de las manos. No era tan idiota como para liberarle los pies y que ella encontrara la forma de escapar. Además, en cuanto acabara de comer la volvería a atar. O tal vez la encadenaría a la cama.

Recorrió su cuerpo femenino y curvilíneo con la mirada, dejando que una sonrisa cruel y lujuriosa tiñera los rasgos duros de su rostro. La chica no estaba mal. Algo mayor para su gusto, ya que las prefería jovencitas e inexpertas, pero Kagome Taisho era guapa y sensual, de una manera natural e inocente, porque ella no se daba cuenta ni tampoco lo utilizaba a su favor. Supuso que aquella seductora inocencia era lo que había llamado la atención de InuYasha Taisho, y que por eso se había enamorado como un estúpido de ella.

―¿Quiénes sois?―Kagome repitió la pregunta, mirándolo mientras devoraba la hamburguesa y las patatas.

―Tenemos muchos nombres. Aunque el más conocido es el grupo de los Siete. ―Kagome parpadeó.

―¿Los Siete? ¿Sois siete? Qué original―resopló Kagome.

Los ojos azules de su captor brillaron con diversión. Se lo iba a pasar de miedo atormentando a aquella jovencita. No le habían dicho que no pudiera divertirse, así que… ¿por qué no aprovechar la coyuntura?

Se acercó a ella y le colocó parte de la melena negra y salpicada de rizos detrás de los hombros. Su cuerpo se tensó de deseo al percibir que la misma tensión atenazaba el cuerpo femenino, aunque más por miedo que otra cosa. Ella le temía, por mucho que tratara de aparentar lo contrario. Bien. Eso le gustaba. Hacía todo más excitante e interesante para él.

―La originalidad está sobrevalorada, cielo. Lo normal y lo esperable, a veces, suele ser lo mejor. ―Kagome miró para los ojos azules que la observaban y sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna vertebral.

El pánico la invadió cuando una de las pálidas manos de aquel desconocido se apropió de uno de sus senos, apretándolo descaradamente. Chilló y se apartó lo más rápido posible, yendo a chocar contra la pared.

―¿Q-qué haces? ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡¿Me has oído?!―El tipo rio con ganas y se subió a la cama, gateando hasta ella.

Kagome buscó desesperadamente una salida o, en su defecto, algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. Miró para sus botas, lamentando el tener los tobillos atados. Si no, le habría lanzado una patada en toda la entrepierna, quitándole las ganas de asustarla.

Lo miró con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos cuando él la agarró del pelo con ambas manos y tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

―Las peleonas son las que más me gustan, ¿sabes por qué?―Kagome se percató del tono duro, cruel y deseoso que teñía la voz masculina.

Supo en ese instante que no tenía escapatoria. Que, si él quisiera, podría tomarla ahí y ahora, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

―Porque son las que, al final, más acaban suplicando, con la cara surcada de lágrimas, pidiendo que me detenga, que las voy a romper. Pero yo no puedo detenerme una vez empiezo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo que más me gusta es romper cosas… y personas. Sobre todo a las personas. ―Kagome ahogó un gemido de desesperación cuando la lengua de su captor lamió su cuello.

Las manos del hombre empezaron a acariciar de forma brusca su ropa. Supo que era cuestión de tiempo. Empezó a retorcerse, a chillar. Intentó arañarlo sin éxito. Escuchó el sonido de algo rasgándose y supo que su blusa había quedado hecha un asco. Pronto sintió que su falda subía hasta la cintura y maldijo el momento en que decidió ponerse esa prenda y no unos pantalones vaqueros.

―¡Déjame, malnacido, asqueroso! ¡Suélta- ―Los labios del hombre callaron los suyos y Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar.

Gritó cuando sus dedos trataron de acariciarla allí abajo y cerró las piernas, pero él volvió a abrírselas con un bufido de impaciencia.

―Un poco de resistencia me divierte, pero esto ya está. Prepárate para lo que viene, cariño. Te gustará. ―Kagome sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al sentir sus senos siendo manoseados por aquel tipo.

Entonces el sonido de una cremallera dio al traste con todas sus esperanzas. Iban a hacerle daño, aquel tío iba a abusar de ella y no podía… no era capaz de…

Pensó en InuYasha, en lo fatal que se sentiría, en la culpabilidad que lo carcomería. Pensó en Sōta, en la impotencia que lo consumiría. Pensó en sus amigas, en la indignación y la furia de Eri, en al apoyo firme que Yuka le daría, en el rostro lloroso de Ayumi, siempre incapaz de contener sus emociones.

Pensó en su madre, en la firme roca en la que se convertiría si aún siguiera con vida, en lo decepcionada que se sentiría por no… por no luchar.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo abrir los ojos, le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba; con un chillido, consiguió desasirse del agarre de aquel asqueroso antes de que este llevara a cabo el más vil de los actos. Se retorció hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama. Pataleó y consiguió darle en algún punto del cuerpo, a juzgar por el crujido y el alarido de dolor que le siguió.

Se arrastró hasta caer de la cama al suelo y, durante un momento, se quedó sin respiración al impactar su espalda contar el duro suelo de madera. Como pudo, se puso boca abajo y empezó a reptar hacia la puerta. Oyó un improperio a su espalda justo antes de que las mismas manos crueles la agarraran de las caderas y la lanzaran de nuevo sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre el colchón.

―¡Perras malnacida! ¡Me las pagarás!―Lo miró y sintió una leve satisfacción recorrerla al ver su rostro lleno de sangre que brotaba de lo que parecía ser su nariz.

Pero la alegría le duró poco, porque él se sacó el cinturón del pantalón y, a base de fuerza y a pesar de su resistencia y de sus protestas, le ató las manos a uno de los barrotes del destartalado cabecero de hierro que presidía la cama. Kagome pataleó, luchó y se retorció como una serpiente.

Cansado de semejante escenita, el tipo le largó un puñetazo en toda la cara, aturdiéndola y haciendo que un sabor metálico inundara su boca. Tras la sorpresa inicial ella siguió peleando, y un segundo puñetazo que impactó en su pómulo izquierdo la hizo ladear el rostro, siendo terriblemente consciente de pronto de todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

―Así, nena, así me gustas más. Estás preciosa. ―Las manos de su raptor se pasaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y que le entraran arcadas.

Hizo amago de volver a resistirse y él le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez consiguiendo que le zumbaran los oídos y que su cerebro dejara de funcionar con normalidad. Una bruma de dolor y de angustia nubló sus sentidos, apagando toda sensación en su cuerpo.

―_Tal vez sea mejor así_―le dijo una vocecita en su mente―. _No sentirás nada. Déjate hacer. Pasará pronto. No luches más. No sufras más. Todo acabará enseguida… _―Y con ese pensamiento permitió a su cerebro sumirse en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que, cuando despertara, ya nada sería igual…

* * *

Se negó a moverse del hospital aun cuando los médicos le habían dicho que no hacía nada quedándose allí. Miroku y Sango habían ido varias veces en aquellos horrorosos y angustiosos días, a llevarle ropa, comida y para obligarlo a entrar en la ducha de cuando en cuando, pero siempre volviendo a aquella sala de espera que era prácticamente su hogar desde hacía unas semanas.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y se puso en pie de un salto. Observó con ansiedad la figura desgarbada de Sōta cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él. Cuando llegó a su altura se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con expresión apesadumbrada.

―¿Cómo está?

―Igual que ayer, que hoy por la mañana, que hace una hora… ―Suspiró y negó―. Ve a casa, InuYahsa-nii. Aquí no puedes-

―No―gruñó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo―. Tengo que estar aquí. Kagome me necesita aquí. Yo… Necesito estar aquí.

―Nee-chan no quiere verte. ―InuYasha apretó los dientes.

―Lo sé. Pero en casa me sentiría peor, me sentiría…

―Ve a trabajar, entonces.

―No puedo. No la dejaré sola, no… ―Sōta vio con pena como el rostro siempre firme de InuYasha se descomponía debido al dolor y a la rabia.

―Debí acompañarla… debí haber estado con ella…

―No fue culpa tuya. Nadie te culpa. Nee-chan no te culpa―le dijo Sōta, por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

InuYasha negó y el adolescente decidió dejarlo por imposible.

―Iré a comer algo… Ha debido de quedar dormida. Hace un rato entró una enfermera y le administró un calmante, así que no lo notará si entras. ―InuYasha sintió que sus pómulos se acaloraban, pero asintió, dándole las gracias en silencio al chico.

Con un suspiro, Sōta lo vio abrir e ingresar con cautela en la habitación en la que yacía su hermana, inerte sobre una cama de hospital. Los médicos habían querido mantenerla allí por si acaso tenía alguna lesión interna que todavía no habían visto, aunque lo cierta era que tanto unos como otros temían que, de mandarla a casa, su hermana sufriera un ataque e intentara hacerse daño a sí misma. Habían dicho que era algo bastante común en víctimas de abuso…

Sōta sintió un escalofrío, a la par que ira y rabia. Si no fuera porque el cabrón que había secuestrado y atacado a su hermana ya estaba en prisión (y sabía de buena tinta que InuYasha no iba a dejar que se fuera de rositas) él mismo habría ido en su busca, para ajustar las cuentas.

Les quedaba un pequeño consuelo, el de que el tipo no había logrado su propósito final. Según los informes, el secuestrador no pudo culminar el acto, dado que un equipo táctico contratado por su hermano político había entrado por la fuerza al lugar, causando sorpresa y desconcierto en todos los implicados.

Pero, por más que se lo habían explicado, Kagome no terminaba de creérselo. Ella estaba convencida de que lo más terrible había ocurrido, y de que ahora ya no era digna de ser querida, ni de que su propio marido, el esposo que la amaba y la adoraba, la tocara siquiera. Apenas y podía soportar mirarlo a él, a su hermano pequeño, a los ojos, ¿cómo iba a aguantar el más leve toque de los dedos de InuYasha?

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia los ascensores, para bajar a la cafetería a tomarse un algo. Necesitaba despejar la mente durante unos minutos.

* * *

Se sentó en la butaca que estaba al lado de la cama del hospital y se inclinó hacia la misma, donde su esposa reposaba, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajada. Con algo de miedo, alargó una mano y tomó la de ella entre las suyas, apretándola y llevándosela a los labios para depositar un más que sentido beso.

―Hola, mi amor―susurró, lo más bajito posible para no despertarla.

Sabía que, si ella abría los ojos y lo veía allí, armaría un tremendo escándalo que lo obligaría a marcharse y a dejarla sola. Y eso no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Había pasado las seis horas más horrorosas de su vida. Tenía plena confianza en encontrarla pronto y sana y salva, pero aun así, el equipo de seguridad que contrató para encontrar a Kagome había tardado lo suyo en dar con los secuestradores y todavía más en encontrar el lugar en el que la retenían.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando escuchó el informe del jefe del equipo. Una furia ciega lo había impulsado a romper algo, y si no hubiera sido por Miroku, su despacho habría quedado destrozado.

Acarició el rostro dormido de Kagome, calmándose al instante al verla a su lado, al saberla a salvo; cuando los médicos la examinaron y concluyeron que no había sufrido más heridas graves que las que parecía presentar, un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. No obstante, el psicólogo del hospital le había advertido que pasar por una experiencia como aquella le dejaría marcas, traumas que serían difíciles de borrar y que, si Kagome no ponía de su parte, no lo superaría nunca.

Pero su mujer era fuerte, InuYasha estaba seguro de que lo superaría. Además: lo tenía a él. No iba dejar que Kagome se hundiera. Había experimentado algo horrible, lo peor que una mujer podía llegar a sufrir, sí, pero él estaría con ella.

―InuYasha… ―Su corazón latió con fuerza al escucharla pronunciar su nombre en un gemido estrangulado.

Se apresuró a acercarse más a ella, apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

―Estoy aquí, Kagome… estoy aquí…

―No… ―InuYasha vio como su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba y como su otra mano aferraba las sábanas que la cubrían―. No… déjame… suéltame…

―Ssssssh, ya está, Kagome, ya está… estás a salvo, ¿me oyes? Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo… ―Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta al ver a Kagome revolverse mientras gemía y luchaba contra algún ser imaginario.

La máquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a emitir ensordecedores pitidos y pronto la habitación se llenó de médicos y enfermeras que intentaron estabilizarla. Entre tanto caos Kagome despertó dando gritos, y tuvieron que sujetarla para poder administrarle una dosis más fuerte del sedante.

InuYasha observó todo el proceso impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Apretó los puños, con rabia.

―InuYasha… ―Haciendo caso omiso del médico que le decía que saliera, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y volvió a cogerle la mano.

―Estoy aquí, mi amor… ―Kagome lo miró con ojos vidriosos, producto de los medicamentos, seguramente.

―P-perdóname… ―InuYasha negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

―No hay nada que perdonar, Kagome. No fue culpa tuya.

―L-luché… pe-pero él… él era más fuerte…

―Lo hiciste bien, Kagome. Ahora, debes des- ―La mano libre de Kagome se aferró a su camisa.

―N-no me odies… y-yo… luché… luché… ―InuYasha sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiarla.

―Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. No fue tu culpa, ¿me oyes? No fue tu culpa. ―Inclinó su rostro hacia ella y depositó un beso en sus temblorosos labios―. Ahora, descansa, tienes que reponerte, ¿me oyes? No puedes rendirte ahora, Kagome. No puedes dejarme.

―N-no puedo…

―Sí, sí puedes.

―Señor Taisho…

―Eres mi mujer, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga. Te necesito. Sōta te necesita. ¡Maldita sea, todo el maldito mundo te necesita! ¡Yo, tu hermano, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Sango, Miroku… ―Lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir los orbes chocolates de Kagome.

―¡Señor Taisho!―Un celador se acercó a InuYasha y lo tomó de los hombros, tirando de él bruscamente hacia la salida.

―¡Te amo, Kagome! ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Tienes que sobrevivir! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Yo estaré a tu lado pero vive, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que vivir!―Los gritos se apagaron a medida que InuYasha se alejaba del cuarto.

Una enfermera se acercó a cambiar el gotero a Kagome.

―M-me ama… ―La mujer sonrió compasiva hacia aquella joven que yacía en aquella cama de hospital.

―Así es, cielo.

―Y-yo… también lo amo…

―Lo sé―sonrió de nuevo la enfermera recogiendo el gotero vacío―. Descansa, cielo. Lo necesitas. ―El calmante hizo efecto por fin y los ojos de la joven se cerraron, su respiración volviéndose acompasada y regular.

La enfermera salió de la habitación entonces, cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Vio al marido de la muchacha dando vueltas al final del pasillo, despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y hecha una piltrafa, murmurando cosas nada bonitas, seguramente.

Anduvo hacia él, tirando de camino el gotero vacío en un contenedor de desechos de hospital que estaban por todo el edificio.

―Está durmiendo. No tiene de qué preocuparse. ―InuYasha asintió, suspirando con algo de alivio al oírla. La enfermera sonrió y le dio un apretón en el hombro cuando pasó junto a él―. Ella vivirá, señor. Es una luchadora. ―Los labios masculinos se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

―Es la mujer más testaruda y peleona del mundo. ―Miró para la puerta cerrada del cuarto en el que reposaba el cuerpo de su esposa―. Pero es mi mujer. Y la necesito… no: la quiero conmigo. ―La enfermera le dio otro apretón para confortarlo y prosiguió su camino, hacia los ascensores.

Mientras se subía a uno, observó por última vez al hombre acercarse a la habitación y dejarse caer contra la puerta, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la misma.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, sintiendo algo de envidia por aquella chica, a pesar de las circunstancias tan terribles.

Era casi un mito encontrar un amor tan incondicional en los tiempos que corrían. Y por eso la envidiaba.

Solo un poco.

**Fin [Incondicional]**

* * *

**Sé que muchos y muchas querréis matarme después de esto, lo entiendo. Pero dejad que me explique primero: cuando llegué a esta parte no tenía ninguna idea, nada llegaba a mi mente. Ya había usado la muerte de la madre de Kagome, y no se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa que pudiera reflejar, de una forma tan marcada, el que tu pareja esté ahí para todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Sí, tal vez podría haber hecho que InuYasha se arruinase o que Sôta sufriera un accidente mortal, pero es que esta historia va sobre InuYasha y Kagome, sobre su vida y su historia como pareja. No me parecía bien usar a terceros, porque no es así como concebí la esencia del fanfic.**

**Así que, pido disculpas si este capítulo ofende a alguien. No era mi intención causar malestar ni dejarle mal sabor de boca a nadie. Pido perdón si eso es lo que habéis sentido.**

**A pesar de todo... ¿me dejáis un review? Aunque sea con quejas. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**¡YAHOI! Aquí de nuevo, dejando un nuevo capítulo de esta mi historia.**

**(Ugh, debo trabajar en mis introducciones. Apestan).**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Real**

**[Parte 2]**

**Sinceridad**

* * *

InuYasha suspiró, mientras veía los movimientos mecánicos que hacía su esposa para levantarse de la cama e ir al cuarto de baño, cerrándole la puerta en las narices con pestillo y todo.

Suspiró, mientras empezaba a recoger el desastre en que se había convertido la habitación, en contraste con el resto de la casa, pulcramente limpia y ordenada.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kagome saliera del hospital. InuYasha había creído prudente trasladarse con ella a otro lugar que no fuese el _loft_ donde tantos y tantos momentos habían compartido.

Así que le había pedido permiso a su padre y este, más que encantado y comprensivo con la situación, les había construido en tiempo récord una pequeña casita dentro de los límites de su propiedad, en un lugar tranquilo rodeado de naturaleza en estado puro. La pequeña construcción tenía de todo: un par de habitaciones, una cocina completamente equipada, un cuarto de baño moderno, un salón, un porche y una terraza acristalada, que era donde su mujer solía pasar las horas muertas.

En la universidad también había puesto de su parte (tras una más que generosa donación por su parte, por supuesto, pero eso era algo que nunca jamás confesaría ante su esposa) y Kagome podía ir entregando trabajos sin la presión de tener que ir a clase. Sus amigas la llamaban de vez en cuando al igual que Sōta. El adolescente había demostrado gran madurez ante la situación. Había entendido y no había puesto pega ninguna a que él y su hermana se trasladaran a un lugar más tranquilo. Lo había dejado al cuidado de sus hombres de más confianza, y tenía la promesa de Miroku de pasarse todos los días a ver cómo le iba.

Lo de su trabajo había sido fácil de arreglar, también. No por nada era el presidente y dueño. Nadie estaba por encima de él. Miroku, como su abogado y representante legal, acudía a las reuniones y transmitía sus órdenes. Le mandaba por e-mail o por correo urgente aquellos documentos que necesitaban de su firma o de su revisión.

Sus competidores habían olido sangre y habían hecho intentos vanos de desprestigiarlo y de intentar minar su poder. Puede que él se tuviera que tomar un tiempo para dedicárselo a su mujer y a su matrimonio, pero no por ello pensaba tampoco descuidar sus responsabilidades para con sus empleados. Había gente que dependía de él, y no pensaba fallarles. Kagome le había enseñado eso: a ser más amable, más empático, más consciente de que su empresa la integraban personas y no máquinas de hacer dinero. Y que esas personas tenían a su vez otras personas que dependían de ellos.

Así que por ella, estaba dispuesto a esforzarse lo que hiciese falta. Quería que, cuando volviese a ser ella misma, cuando pudiese despertar de esa pesadilla en la que su mente se había sumergido, se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Oyó la cisterna del váter y suspiró. No esperó a que Kagome saliese del baño y abandonó la habitación. A Kagome no le gustaba que la observara o que estuviera tan al pendiente de ella. Le aterraba, porque se le había metido la absurda idea en la cabeza de que no lo merecía, de que él no debería cuidarla y mucho menos amarla.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Recordó las palabras de la psicóloga: tiempo y paciencia, esas eran las claves para su total recuperación. Podía llevarle días, semanas, meses o años. No podía apresurar las cosas, cada paciente tenía su propio ritmo, e incluso cuando ella tuviese las fuerzas para ponerse en pie y enfrentarse al mundo nuevamente, puede que le quedasen secuelas de esa experiencia traumática.

Se lo había repetido como un mantra durante aquellas semanas, sobre todo cuando su paciencia amenazaba con resquebrajarse y mandar todo a la mierda.

Exprimió unas naranjas y vertió el zumo en una jarra. Preparó tostadas, un plato con frutas cortadas, café para él y té para Kagome. Cortó también un par de porciones de un bizcocho que el ama de llaves de su padre les había llevado el día anterior y las puso en un plato. Cogió dos tazas y dos vasos y puso todo perfectamente distribuido en la mesa pequeña y redonda que había en la terraza acristalada. El sol entraba a raudales, calentando la estancia de forma agradable. Puso también un jarrón con una rosa blanca en el centro, para darle un toque íntimo y romántico.

Acababa de dejar la cafetera y la tetera sobre la mesa cuando escuchó los pasitos miedosos de su esposa. Respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia, y compuso su mejor sonrisa, volviéndose en el momento en que ella entraba en la pequeña cocina.

―Buenos días, Kagome. ¿Has dormido bien?―Kagome rehuyó su mirada dorada y asintió.

InuYasha reprimió una maldición al ver su miedo y su angustia. Despacio, como si temiera que ella echara a correr en cualquier momento, se movió hasta agarrar una de las sillas y apartarla de la mesa, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Había aprendido a moverse de forma sigilosa en aquellos dos meses, sabedor de que el más leve ruido alteraba a Kagome y la hacía ir a esconderse en cualquier rincón oscuro. La última vez le había costado casi dos horas encontrarla, mientras moría de ansiedad, pensando que ella lo había abandonado sin más. No volvería a pasar por eso. Jamás.

Con cautela, la joven se movió hacia la silla, dejándose caer en la misma sin levantar la vista del suelo. InuYasha la empujó hasta acercarla a la mesa y luego fue a sentarse él frente a ella.

Se echó café, agarró su trozo de bizcocho y agarró el periódico, comenzando a leerlo con ademán despreocupado mientras se iba comiendo el dulce a pequeños mordiscos. Kagome miró para todo lo que había en la mesa, dubitativa. InuYasha no hizo movimiento alguno de servirla. Esa era otra de las recomendaciones de la psicóloga: Kagome tenía que hacer las cosas por sí misma, tenía que aprender que podía vivir sin que otros lo hicieran por ella.

Finalmente, agarró la tetera y se sirvió té, casi hasta el borde. Dejó de nuevo la tetera sobre el salva mantel y luego quedó mirando nuevamente para todo lo que había en la mesa. Con manos temblorosas, se hizo con una tostada, el bote de mermelada y una cucharilla. No un cuchillo. InuYasha se había deshecho de todos los objetos afilados, incluidas sus cuchillas de afeitar. Ahora usaba una maquinilla eléctrica. Desde aquel día que la sorprendió mirando fijamente para uno de esos utensilios, como sopesando una opción terrible, había tirado todo aquello que podía suponer un peligro potencial. Ni cuchillo para el pan tenían. Prefería cortarlo con las manos y llenar todo de harina y migas que poner al alcance de Kagome algo con lo que podría llegar a hacerse daño a sí misma.

Sus ojos reflejaron alivio al verla mordisquear la tostada y darle un sorbito a su vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Al menos, en la alimentación había mejorado. Ya no se negaba a probar bocado, comiendo solo bajo amenazas y súplicas por su parte, sin duda aleccionada por la culpa.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era la parte más inocente en todo aquello. Sus secuestradores habían resultado ser mercenarios contratados por uno de sus competidores, creyendo que con la desaparición de su esposa se vendría abajo y fallaría en sus negocios. No contaba conque fuese a dedicar hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas y de su poder para encontrar al amor de su vida. Se había creído que podía salirse con la suya, pero al final la justicia había vencido, y no solo los desgraciados que la habían atacado, entre ellos el asqueroso que había intentado abusar de ella, estaban en la cárcel y de allí no saldrían nunca jamás, sino que aquel competidor había perdido absolutamente todo. Hasta los calzoncillos.

Él, personalmente, se había encargado de ello.

―E-está… ―InuYasha hizo como que seguía leyendo el periódico, pero atento al sonido de la voz de Kagome. Esa era otra mejoría, el que ella de vez en cuando hablara con él, aunque fuera de cosas banales―… está todo muy rico… ―Esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo teñía sus pómulos.

―Me alegro. ―No dijo más, continuó atento a la prensa del día.

Desde su sitio, Kagome bajó la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón latir un poquito más fuerte ante esa pequeña victoria. A pesar de que lo único que quería era esconderse bajo las mantas de la cama para siempre, InuYasha no parecía que fuese a permitir que eso ocurriera. Su esposo estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por ella, por tratar de animarla y de que saliera adelante.

La psicóloga le había dicho que no se podían apresurar ni forzar las cosas, que su recuperación iba a ser difícil y muy, muy lenta; y que no podría tener lugar si ella misma no ponía de su parte.

Lo intentaba, de verdad que sí. Lo estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente las ganas de vivir la habían abandonado. Si seguía luchando, si seguía peleando, era simplemente por InuYasha, por lo mucho que él se estaba desviviendo por ella. No sería justo que se rindiera sin luchar, pero cada día era más difícil que el anterior.

Sus atenciones, sus cuidados, su amor… le dolían, porque ella ya no se sentía digna de él ni de que la amase tanto como lo hacía. Se sentía sucia, incompleta, rota, desgarrada por dentro. Aunque los médicos le habían asegurado que su atacante no había llegado a… al final, ella sentía como si sí lo hubiese hecho.

Pero no era solo InuYasha. Su suegro, su hermanito, Miroku, Sango, sus amigas… todos parecían tremendamente preocupados por ella y resueltos a que lo superara y saliera adelante. Tantas y tantas personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella… y no era capaz de corresponderles, de ponerse en pie y salir de la bruma de dolor que la envolvía.

¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando había dejado que otro hombre la tocase, la acariciase, se apropiara de todo aquello que se juró solo sería para InuYasha? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando había permitido que otro la proclamase suya cuando había prometido que su alma, su ser y su cuerpo solo pertenecerían a InuYasha?

No podía, no se lo merecía… no merecía que nadie la quisiera, ni tampoco se merecía amar. No cuando no era más que un despojo de sí misma, de lo que había sido en el pasado.

Mientras bebía su té, vio como InuYasha revisaba su teléfono móvil. Se fijó en su ceño fruncido y en su mandíbula tensa.

―¿Hay… hay algún problema en la empresa?―La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

InuYasha parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido porque ella le hubiese hecho una pregunta de forma tan directa y en un tono tan interesado. Luego, una muy pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios masculinos, la cual se apresuró a borrar para volver a poner esa máscara de seriedad que últimamente lo acompañaba a todas partes.

―Algo así―suspiró―. Miroku está intentando negociar la compra de una empresa pequeña que hace aguas por todas partes, pero su dueño se resiste a vender. ―Kagome bajó la cabeza, con el corazón galopando en su pecho cual caballo de carreras.

No había pretendido preguntar, ni siquiera prestar atención a sus gestos, pero en el momento en que vio la preocupación afear sus hermosos rasgos faciales no pudo retener el impulso. No sabía si él esperaba una respuesta o un comentario más por su parte, así que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre sí misma al notar una penetrante mirada caer sobre ella.

Escuchó un suspiro y luego pasos que se acercaban, lentos, poco a poco. Unos pies recubiertos de unos mullidos calcetines granates aparecieron en su campo de visión, y poco después unos labios calientes y cariñosos depositaban un beso en su cabeza.

―Iré a llamar a Miroku. Estaré en mi habitación, con la puerta entreabierta, por si necesitas algo. ―Volvió a asentir, más lentamente esta vez.

No despegó la vista del suelo hasta que se aseguró de que dejaba de oír el ruido de sus pies caminando sobre la madera del suelo. Solo entonces levantó la cabeza y suspiró, mientras lágrimas traicioneras se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Era tan dulce, tan bueno, tan paciente, tan comprensivo… En ningún momento había tratado de forzarla a ir más allá, en ningún momento le exigió cooperación absoluta, ni tampoco que olvidase lo ocurrido y siguiese con su vida tan campante. No.

InuYasha había comprendido que iba a necesitar su tiempo para sanar, para reconciliarse con su cuerpo de nuevo, para que pudiera enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo. Y eso solo hacía que todo fuera peor.

Parpadeando para impedirse llorar, terminó su desayuno a marchas forzadas y luego recogió la mesa. Quiso fregar los cacharros pero tan solo ver la pila de platos, vasos y sartenes la hizo desistir en el acto. Ni para limpiar, su actividad terapéutica favorita, tenía ánimos.

Arrastró sus cansados pies hasta el sofá y se acurrucó en el mismo, tapándose con una manta que estaba perpetuamente colgada del respaldo. Se quedó allí, tirada, mirando a la nada, pensando, analizando. Sabía que debía poner remedio a su situación, no podía seguir así indefinidamente, echando por tierra su vida por ende la de InuYasha. No podía condenar a su marido a una existencia donde su única prioridad era ella y su frágil estado emocional. Eso no era vida para nadie, mucho menos para un hombre tan bueno como su InuYasha.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos e invocando al sueño, para dejar de pensar en cosas en las que todavía no era capaz de pensar. Poco a poco la pesadez fue invadiendo su cuerpo y su respiración se volvió pausada y regular…

Cuando despertó se encontró en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se quedó dormida. Un escalofrío la recorrió y se dio cuenta de que había sido el frío que sentía lo que la había sacado de su letargo. Extrañada, se sentó en el sofá y observó la manta engurruñada a sus pies. Seguramente había vuelto a tener sueños inquietos, pesadillas, pero… ¿por qué InuYasha no la había tapado de nuevo? Normalmente siempre lo hacía cuando la encontraba durmiendo sin abrigo.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, se incorporó y fue hasta el pasillo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el fregadero estaba vacío y los platos, vasos y tazas cuidadosamente ordenados en el escurridor, recién lavados casi.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo llamó su atención, seguido de una risa ahogada. Una… ¿risa femenina? Un segundo escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y obligó a sus piernas a moverse, despacio, sin hacer ruido sobre la madera, sabiendo de antemano cuáles tablones crujían y cuáles no, un pensamiento extraño aunque fugaz, dado que no volvió a cruzar por su mente.

Avanzó unos pocos pasos más, hasta topar con la puerta entreabierta de la habitación que utilizaba InuYasha para dormir y trabajar, o simplemente cuando necesitaba estar solo, algo que últimamente era más frecuente.

Una nueva risa hizo eco por todo el pasillo, seguido de un siseo, un gemido y un gruñido. Su corazón latía fuertemente, atronando sus oídos y reverberando por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Se pegó a la pared. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarlas contra la pintura a su espalda, sintiendo el tacto suave y áspero a la vez del hormigón. Dio un paso lateral, toda ella temblando ahora al oír voces en el interior del cuarto. No podía entender lo que decían, pero por las sensaciones que la invadían supo que no podía ser nada positivo.

Alcanzó el marco de la puerta y curvó los dedos sobre el relieve de madera, haciendo fuerza para impulsarse hacia delante los últimos centímetros y entreabrir más la puerta.

La imagen que la recibió fue devastadora para ella: su marido, el hombre que decía amarla y al que amaba… en brazos de otra mujer.

Cayó al suelo, mientras su mente repasaba aquel hecho, con las lágrimas cayendo impunemente ahora por su rostro. Oyó más risas y tuvo que acurrucarse en el suelo, con las manos tapando sus oídos, encogida sobre sí misma, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de placer y las palabras cariñosas que se decían el uno al otro: que se amaban, que él ya no podía más, que en cuanto pudiera la dejaría y estarían juntos, que ella no sabía nada…

Kagome empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, no creyéndose lo que sus sentidos le decían.

―_Esto no es real_―le dijo una vocecita en su mente―. _¡Esto no es real, tonta! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Despierta! ¡Lucha por lo que es tuyo, por la felicidad! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!_

Su garganta emitió un sonido desgarrador y empezó a revolverse, luchando contra la oscuridad que había amenazado con envolverla. De pronto, topó con la nada y cayó al vacío, llevándose un doloroso, doloroso golpe al golpear el fondo…

Un momento… ¿fondo? ¿Desde cuando el abismo tenía fondo…?

Abrió los ojos y jadeó al verse tumbada sobre algo duro y frío, todo su cuerpo consciente del dolor que la recorría, el sudor perlando su blanca piel.

―¡Kagome!―Escuchó la voz de InuYasha y trató de enfocar la vista, pero aún la tenía borrosa a causa del batacazo que se había pegado contra el suelo―. ¡Dios mío, Kagome, ¿estás bien?!

Olvidándose de toda la cautela de la que había hecho gala aquellas últimas semanas, InuYasha se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado para tomarla en brazos y sentarse con ella en el sofá, acomodándola cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. La examinó minuciosamente mientras una de sus manos la sostenía de la espalda y la otra estaba posada en su cintura. Suspiró con alivio al ver que no tenía nada más grave que un chichón.

―InuYasha… ―Parpadeó al ver sus orbes chocolates fijos en él, con lágrimas no derramadas en ellos.

Se asustó como el infierno al percatarse de que seguramente la había asustado. Se disponía a dejarla sobre el sofá y a disculparse por su osadía y su torpeza cuando, para su total y absoluta sorpresa, Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza y enterró la cara en su pecho, mojando su camiseta blanca con sus lágrimas. Anonadado, la abrazó a su vez y la estrechó contra sí.

―Ssssh, ya pasó, mi amor, ya pasó… solo fue una pesadilla… ya está, ya pasó… tranquila… ya está, ya está… ―Sí, y una pesadilla de las peores que había tenido hasta el momento.

―Es-estabas tú… y luego ella… n-ni siquiera le vi la cara… era alguien sin rostro… una mujer… la abrazabas y la besabas y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar y escucharos… decías que me ibas a dejar… y yo solo podía pensar en… e-en l-lo que me había pasado, en que tal vez sería mejor que encontrases a otra porque yo ya no puedo… pero eso me destruiría… porque te amo… y-yo… lo siento… lo siento tanto… te amo, te amo tanto… no me dejes… no podría soportarlo… s-soy una egoísta… te amo… perdóname… perdóname… ―Kagome siguió balbuceando incoherencias durante varios minutos más, hasta, que se quedó sin fuerza en la voz.

InuYasha no hizo más que abrazarla y acunarla contra él, susurrando palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras, pero Kagome no parecía poder detener su diatriba, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo si él la dejaba. Frunció el ceño ante lo último, preguntándose de dónde demonios había sacado aquella idea tan absurda. ¿Dejarla? ¡Nunca!

―…luché… luché pero él… era más fuerte… s-sé que los médicos dijeron que no… pero yo siento como si sí hubiese… y es horrible… porque siento que no soy suficiente… que nada es suficiente… quiero hacerlo… quiero recuperarme… pero no encuentro cómo hacerlo… entonces tuve ese sueño y y-yo… n-no podría soportarlo… pero tampoco es justo… e-eres maravilloso y yo soy tan poquita cosa… pero te amo… te amo… t-te necesito… ―InuYasha enterró la cara en su cabello desordenado y le acarició la espalda de forma tranquilizadora, arriba y abajo… arriba y abajo…

La dejó desahogarse a gusto, sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlo, ya que no había encontrado las palabras hasta ahora.

Le contó absolutamente todo: cómo la había abordado en la biblioteca, el miedo que sintió al principio y la resolución que tomó después, de escaparse a la mínima oportunidad; le describió el lugar en el que la tuvieron retenido esas pocas horas, el hambre, el miedo que la asaltó cuando vio las intenciones de aquel asqueroso claramente, como ese miedo se convirtió en pánico al verse sujetada por la fuerza, a punto de ser violada por un malnacido sin corazón. La vergüenza que sintió al despertar, las pocas ganas de vivir que se adueñaron de su ser, y de cómo solo su voz y su presencia siempre a su lado fueron capaces de sacarla de aquel sopor.

Por fin, tras semanas y semanas de agonía, Kagome se abrió a él. Cuando la posición en el sofá se tornó incómoda y los músculos de la espalda empezaron a dolerle, se levantó con ella en brazos y caminó hasta el cuarto principal, mientras Kagome seguía hablándole, derramando todos sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos de los últimos días en palabras.

La tumbó en la cama y se puso de costado, abrazándola y recogiéndola en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Kagome continuaba, sin pausa, tartamudeando unas veces y parando para llorar otras. En esas ocasiones él la abrazaba más fuerte y la acariciaba con mimo y con reverencia, diciéndole con manos lo mucho que la amaba y la admiraba en esos instantes.

Cuando Kagome al fin quedó dormida ya era bien entrada la tarde. No habían comido nada, ni siquiera se acordó de la comida, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

La acomodó mejor sobre el colchón y sonrió cuando ella protestó en sueños, pegándose a su pecho para que no se alejara. Aquella muestra inconsciente de confianza lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa como hacía tiempo no esbozaba. Se puso de forma que pudiera mover al menos uno de sus brazos y enganchó con los dedos las mantas, retorciéndose con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa para poder taparlos a ambos.

Una vez hecho esto, volvió a ponerse de lado y poder así abrazar a su mujer como llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía semanas.

No sabía lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente, pero sí sabía que una nueva etapa se abría para ellos.

Una en la que yo habría más secretos ni ocultamientos. Una en la que los dos se amarían como se merecían.

Para siempre.

**Fin [Sinceridad]**

* * *

**¡Bien, uno más! Aviso, chicos y chicas, jóvenes de internet, que ya solo faltan dos o tres capítulos (aún tengo que ver si añado un extra o no xD) y finiquitamos el fic. **

**(Lo que me dará pie, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal vez, y solo TAL VEZ, a empezar un nuevo proyecto; todavía no sé si lo haré y tampoco si sería un InuKag o un NaruHina, mi otra OTP; tendría que pensarlo, porque tengo varias cositas en mente y otras tantas en las que estoy trabajando. ¿que por qué no las subo todas a la vez? Porque ya probé a estar ahí y es frustrante cuando pasa el tiempo y no actualizas por cosas de la vida real y luego ya ni te acuerdas de por dónde iba el fic, así que prefiero ir a los pocos, pasito a pasito, como las tortugas).**

**Dicho lo cual... ¿me dejáis un zukulento review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**¡YAHOI! Pues ala, uno más. Está recién hechito, así que pido disculpas si hay errores horrográficos. No me dio tiempo a editarlo y no quería demorar más la actualización.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Amor**

**[Parte 3]**

**Siempre**

* * *

Allí estaban otra vez, delante del edificio gris de ventanas blancas, a punto de atravesar la pesada puerta de bronce por dónde la gente salía apresurada, intentando cubrirse de la inesperada lluvia. Se miró los pies y una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vio sus botas de agua rosa fucsia. Había decidido ponérselas en un impulso aquella mañana, cuando vio a través de la ventana que el cielo estaba más negro que azul.

Luego reparó en la falda negra vaquera, larga hasta las rodillas. Agarró los pliegues de la misma y se quedó mirando entonces para los puños de su jersey de cachemir azul marino. Curvó los dedos para sentir el tacto suave de la tela y entonces los destellos de sus dos anillos la hicieron ampliar un poco, solo un poco, su pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella ropa, aquella sonrisa leve, las botas para la lluvia… todo era una pequeña victoria. No había vuelto a arreglarse ni a ponerse medianamente guapa para salir de casa, ni para estar en esta. InuYasha daba claras muestras de que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Según él, podía ponerse un saco y seguiría siendo la mujer más hermosa y sexy del mundo.

Sonrió un poco más al recordar las delicadas, temblorosas y tímidas caricias que se habían prodigado la noche anterior. No habían llegado aún al plano sexual, pero poco a poco iba saliendo de aquella bruma de dolor y depresión en la que se había sumido. Era un camino largo, tedioso y difícil, pero ella no pensaba rendirse. Ya no.

Con esos pensamientos, levantó la cabeza, respiró hondo, y echó a andar hacia el edificio que, desde hacía unos meses, se convertía en su morada durante cuatro horas todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes. InuYasha la aguardaba dentro del vestíbulo del alto edificio. Había ido directamente allí desde la oficina, en vez de pasar a recogerla como era habitual.

Se le acercó y le tomó la mano con suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado, despacio, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrase a su tacto, a su toque. Aún había veces en las que, sin querer, se sobresaltaba o se retiraba bruscamente.

Afortunadamente, esos episodios cada vez eran menos frecuentes, y aún tardarían un poco en desaparecer del todo.

Poco a poco, Kagome, se dijo, poco a poco.

―¿Preparada?

―Sí―dijo, con voz alta y clara, firme y segura.

InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejando puro orgullo, orgullo que sentía por ella, por haber podido reunir la valentía para superar el horrible trauma que la había sumido en aquel estado de fragilidad.

Se montaron en el ascensor e InuYasha marcó el piso correspondiente. Kagome se pegó a él al ver que más gente entraba en el cubículo. InuYasha la rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó contra sí, mientras fulminaba fieramente con su mirada dorada a cualquiera que se les acercase demasiado. Kagome todavía temía el contacto directo con otras personas, especialmente con los hombres, fuera este deliberado o accidental.

Llegaron a su piso e InuYasha la empujó suavemente para que saliera del ascensor. Como siempre, la visión de la sala de espera en tonos cálidos la alegró a la vez que la llenaba de calma, una calma que necesitaba cada vez que iba. Mientras InuYasha se acercaba a la recepcionista para anunciar su llegada, ella fue a sentarse en un cómodo sillón de color verde, justo al lado de la ventana. Una música relajante sonaba a volumen bajo por un altavoz.

Le sonrió a un niño que jugaba de rodillas en el suelo, con unos bloques de construcción. El niño le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, para rápidamente regresar a su juego. Frente a ella, Kagome se fijó en como la madre observaba toda la escena atenta, dispuesta a saltar sobre ella si se le ocurría hacerle daño a su pequeño.

Se estremeció al pensar en la razón por la que aquel pequeño estaba allí, tal vez algo como lo que le había ocurrido a ella misma, o quizás parecido.

Su marido llegó en ese momento, distrayéndola de sus negativos pensamientos. Se lo agradeció acurrucándose contra su hombro. InuYasha se tensó para relajarse al ver que ella no se alejaba.

Ninguno habló. Se abrió una puerta y pronto Kagome vieron salir corriendo a una muchacha, deshecha en lágrimas. Tras ella, sus padres la persiguieron, gritando su nombre. La madre la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, pero el padre decidió quedarse atrás, observando impotente el lugar por el que su mujer y su hija habían desaparecido.

Una sesión particularmente dura, sin duda. Eso le dijo a Kagome que la joven acabaría de empezar las sesiones hacía cosa de unas semanas solamente. Contar la experiencia por primera vez era duro, pero era fácil si tu interlocutora era una mujer comprensiva dispuesta a ayudarte. Sin embargo, era muy distinto volver a contarlo con tus seres queridos delante. Eso te dejaba expuesta, vulnerable. La angustia y la impotencia que sentías, aunado a la culpabilidad, eran tan grandes que había quién no podía soportarlo y prefería huir, esconderse, y no volver jamás a consulta.

Kagome lo sabía, porque cuando tuvo que abrirse a InuYasha y a Sōta, había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Ella también había huido, al observar las expresiones tensas y furibundas de su esposo y de su hermano. Le llevó tiempo darse cuenta de que ellos no la despreciaban ni estaban enfadados con ella, sino con ellos mismos, por no haber sabido protegerla, por no haberla cuidado.

Cuando ese pensamiento se materializó en su cabeza, todo fue más fácil. Entendió que su sufrimiento no era nada comparado al de su familia y amigos. Ella había vivido un trauma terrible, sí, una experiencia que la marcaría para siempre, seguramente, haciéndola más desconfiada y menos crédula ante los desconocidos.

Pero los demás, los que la querían, tenían que vivir sabiendo que ella había pasado por eso y que ellos no habían estado allí para salvarla. Los tres tuvieron que esforzarse y comprender que lo que le había pasado no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos, sino del bastardo que la había atacado, creyéndose con el derecho a tomar algo que no le pertenecía.

Lo peor había sido que, durante el juicio, el muy maldito no se había arrepentido lo más mínimo.

_Te habría llevado al paraíso, nena. Habrías gritado como la puta que eres y habrías suplicado porque me volviera a meter entre tus piernas. Todas lo hacen, cariño. Acaban por enamorarse de mi polla._

―¿Señor y señora Taisho?―La voz de la recepcionista la hizo volver en sí―. Ya pueden pasar. La doctora ya puede recibirles. ―El joven matrimonio se levantó.

Kagome respiró hondo, bloqueó el recuerdo del juicio y, con la cabeza bien alta, se dirigió hacia la consulta. La psicóloga le sonrió nada más verla entrar.

―Buenas tardes, Kagome, InuYasha. ¿Qué tal va todo?―InuYasha cerró con suavidad tras él y saludó a la mujer que tanto y tan bien había hecho a su esposa.

La doctora se fijó entonces en la apariencia de Kaogme y sonrió más ampliamente, sonriendo divertida ante las botas de color rosa fucsia. Llamativas. Kagome le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá que había en el cuarto para los pacientes. Vio que en un rincón había una mesita baja rodeada de juguetes y a su lado una estantería llena de cuentos infantiles y en el suelo, pegada a la pared, una casita de muñecas.

Se estremeció sin quererlo para acto seguido sacudir la cabeza. No le hacía ningún bien pensar en las desgracias de los demás, ya tenía más que suficiente con las propias.

―Me encantan tus botas, Kagome. Son preciosas.

―Gracias. No pude resistirme cuando las compré. Eran tan bonitas allí tras el cristal del escaparate… me gritaban "¡Cómpranos, cómpranos!". ―La doctora soltó una carcajada y Kagome se relajó y sonrió. Solo entonces InuYasha se relajó también.

―¿Qué tal ha ido la semana? ¿Has vuelto a ir a la universidad como hablamos?―La sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome decayó un tanto.

Bajó la mirada y se miró los pliegues de su falda, molesta por la respuesta que tenía que darle.

―No… no pude. No a clase…

―Pero sí entró en el campus. A ver a sus amigas. ―Tanto la psicóloga como Kagome pestañearon al oír la voz de InuYasha.

Este frunció el ceño, pensando que tal vez había dicho algo que no debía. La psicóloga anotó algo en su libreta y sonrió.

―Bueno, eso está muy bien. No es el gran progreso que esperaba, pero es un progreso. Una pequeña victoria. ―Eso era algo que le gustaba de la psicóloga de Kagome. Llamaba a cada pequeño progreso una victoria, como si realmente fuera algo grande, enorme.

Como si sus pacientes hubiesen curado el cáncer o salvado la totalidad del planeta del cambio climático. Ella argumentaba que ello los hacía tener más confianza en sí mismos, sentirse orgullosos de lo que conseguían. Cualquier avance, por pequeño que fuese, era significativo. Y no todos los pacientes iban al mismo ritmo, unos tardaban más y otros menos, y en el caso de mujeres y chicas jóvenes como Kagome, la recuperación solía ser bastante más lenta que en alguien de mayor edad.

―También veo que te has puesto falda. No lo habías hecho desde que te agredieron, ¿verdad?―Kagome se humedeció los labios, negando.

―No…

―¿Y por qué hoy?―Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―Kagome… ―llamó la psicóloga, con ese tono paciente que utilizaba cuando quería que alguien le contase algo.

―Yo… no lo sé… solo… miré por la ventana, vi que no hacía frío aunque amenazaba lluvia y quería ponerme las botas así que… busqué algo que las conjuntara… ―La psicóloga sonrió y escribió de nuevo en la libreta que tenía sobre el regazo.

―InuYasha, cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido esta semana?―Siempre que conseguía que un paciente hablase luego se dirigía a su acompañante, si es que había uno. Así, daba tiempo a Kagome para recomponerse después de su pequeña confesión y les daba a entender que no iba a forzarlos ni a violar su intimidad; les daba la impresión de que, así, ellos eran los que escogían qué contestar y qué no, qué decir y qué no, qué cosas compartir y cuáles no.

InuYasha respiró hondo y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, apretándolas.

―Ahora… nos cogemos de las manos. ―Se sintió estúpido al decirlo; se suponía que era su mujer y podía tocarla siempre que quisiera, pero la situación de Kagome no era la usual, así que tenía que ir tanteando el terreno con cuidado y mucha paciencia.

Sobre todo paciencia.

La doctora asintió nuevamente.

―Bueno, veo que te ha ido bastante bien. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?―Kagome lo pensó un momento y luego negó. Realmente, no había ocurrido nada más relevante en su vida en los últimos días―. Bien, entonces… InuYasha, ¿has hecho los deberes?―InuYasha asintió y metió la mano en el pantalón.

Kagome lo observó, curiosa, sacar un papel doblado en cuatro. InuYasha lo desdobló y lo alisó sobre su muslo antes de tomarlo con las dos manos. Se aclaró la garganta y pidió permiso con la mirada a la psicóloga para proceder.

―La semana pasada, antes de que os fuerais, le pedí a InuYasha que escribiese los motivos por los que se fijó en ti, por los que te pidió salir y luego te pidió que te casaras con él. En este punto, la mayoría de mis pacientes necesitan esa dosis extra de autoestima y seguridad en sí mismos que el trauma vivido les ha arrebatado. ¿Te parece bien, Kagome?―Kagome tragó saliva y miró fijamente para InuYasha antes de responder.

Vio en sus orbes dorados miedo, inseguridad, pero también un fiero y firme sentimiento de amor y protección, hacia ella. Sintió un calor apoderarse de todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Asintió, humedeciéndose los labios de pronto resecos, deseando escuchar lo que su marido diría.

―Kagome… cuando te conocí… no podía creer que los dioses, el universo o el destino… me habían puesto en el camino a una chica tan buena, dulce, tierna y compasiva. Pensé que no tenía derecho alguno a… a desearte―dijo, con un adorable rubor tiñendo sus bronceados pómulos, avergonzado por confesar como había sido el inicio de su relación, el inicio de… de todo―. Luché, luché contra ello, no quería desearte porque sabía que… que me enamoraría… y que me cambiarías. Y yo no quería cambiar. Creía que… que estaba bien así como estaba. ―Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, soltando el aire lentamente después; continuó―: Pero tú me mostraste que me equivocaba. Nada estaba bien en mi vida. Nada tuvo sentido hasta que tú no entraste en ella. Me enseñaste tantas cosas… y sigues haciéndolo. He hecho una lista…

«1. Me enseñaste a amar, a valorar y a comprender a los que estaban a mi alrededor y, más aún, a la gente que depende de mí.

2\. Me enseñaste lo que es una familia de verdad. Sōta y tú. Pero sobre todo tú.

3\. Me enseñaste lo que es importante: vivir, soñar, reír, difrutar…

4\. Me enseñaste que es importante ser fuerte, pero también a pedir ayuda cuando la necesito. Sabes que soy un cabezón que me gusta hacerlo todo solo… ―Rio sin poder evitarlo, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por los nervios.

―InuYasha… ―un nudo le apretó la garganta y un sollozo se atascó en la misma.

Estaba emocionada, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, empapándolas y estropeando el aspecto que tanto se había esmerado en alcanzar aquella mañana. Pero ahora no le importaba su apariencia. Tenía algo más importante en lo que centrarse: el maravilloso frente a ella, que le estaba diciendo sin tapujos lo mucho que lo había cambiado, lo mucho que lo había influenciado. Hasta ese momento, no creyó que él le contaba la verdad cuando le decía lo mucho que lo había cambiado… para bien.

―… Hay más cosas, muchas más, tantas… que no me entran en este mísero trozo de papel… ―Carraspeó, incómodo, pero prosiguió, sabiendo que aquello era importante para la recuperación de Kagome―. Lo que quiero decir es que… ―La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo con voz alta y clara lo que sentía―. Te amo, Kagome. Te amo tanto, tanto… eres la única que se ha robado mi corazón, mi alma y todos mis pensamientos. Eres lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto y lo último que pasa por mi cabeza antes de caer dormido. Eres el aire que necesito para respirar, eres el motor que mueve todo mi sistema, lo que me impulsa a seguir viviendo. Sin ti… ya no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo. ―Kagome gimió y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si este le doliera―. Te necesito, Kagome, tan sencillo como eso. Te amo y te necesito. Es por eso que te pedí ser mi amante, luego mi novia y, finalmente, que te casaras conmigo. Porque quiero tomar tu mano y envejecer así, caminando a tu lado―vacilante, cogió su mano entre la suya, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella―. Por siempre.

Kagome volvió a gemir y se soltó a llorar.

Ignorando a la psicóloga, InuYasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado contra él. Kagome se aferró a él, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, mojando su pulcra camisa blanca con sus lágrimas, sus mocos y su saliva. Pero a InuYasha poco le importaba un trozo de tela.

En ese abrazo, en esos sollozos desgarradores, al fin podía ver a la verdadera Kagome. A esa Kagome llena de sentimientos que no sabía cómo reprimirlos y que, si intentaba esconderlos, al final terminaba explotando como un volcán en plena erupción.

A _su_ Kagome.

Sonrió sin proponérselo y la abrazó más fuerte, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído.

Frente al matrimonio, la psicóloga sonrió. Cerró su libreta y se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salió de la consulta y cerró la puerta, dejándoles así privacidad.

―¿Doctora?

―Todo está bien, Aiko. Que nadie entre en mi consultorio, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a tomar un poco el aire. Volveré enseguida. ―La recepcionista parpadeó para luego asentir.

Vio a su jefa montarse en el ascensor y suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

Psicólogos. Quién los entendía.

**Fin [Siempre]**

* * *

**Pues nada, un pasito más en la recuperación de Kagome. Decidme, ¿os ha gustado? Perdonadme si no ando muy parlanchina, pero a estas horas el sueño ya me puede u.u.**

**¿Me dejáis un bonito review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡YAHOI! Sí, lo sé: una eternidad desde que no paso por aquí.**

**Deciros que este ya es el último capítulo del fanfic. Ha sido un placer y un honor para mí participar en el reto de San Valentín del foro "¡Siéntate!" del año 2019. Sé que he tardado milenios en terminarlo y que ya casi estamos en el San Valentín de 2019 pero, bueh, más vale tarde que nunca, según dicen xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Amor**

**[Parte 4]**

**Juntos**

* * *

―…Y fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de verdad de lo que significaba yo para el abuelo y de lo que él significaba para mí. ―Una sonrisa tiñó de arrugas el rostro envejecido de una mujer ya con canas en el pelo, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mano pálida de una adolescente de expresión hosca y ceño fruncido.

―Yeya, no entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto… Akira no es- ―El ruido de algo rompiéndose interrumpió la conversación.

La joven bufó mientras que la mujer mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Intentó levantarse, pero sus cansados huesos protestaron cuando hizo fuerza con las manos sobre los cojines del mullido sofá de tonos claros.

Resopló y decidió quedarse donde estaba, pero no obstante gritó:

―¿Todo bien ahí fuera?

―¡El yeyo se ha caído!

―¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!―contestó una voz rasposa antes de que un hombre mayor entrara con dos niños tironeándole de los brazos.

Tras el peculiar trío, dos niñas idénticas entraron soltando risitas y susurrándose cosas al oído.

―Yeyo, ¿estás bien?

―¡He dicho que estoy bien! ¡No soy un viejo inútil!―Se dejó caer en su butaca favorita y esta crujió.

―Bueno, admite que ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes, al menos―le regañó cariñosamente su esposa.

―La yeya tiene razón, yeyo. Los dos sois viejos.

―¡Oye! ¡Una mujer no envejece, madura!

―¿Cómo las frutas?―soltó uno de los niños.

―¡Exacto! Y ya se sabe lo que pasa con las frutas: cuánto más maduras, más ricas. ―La adolescente con la que había estado antes no pudo evitar reír al ver a su abuela guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona.

―Anda, id a la cocina, seguro que Takiko ya os tiene preparada una merienda deliciosa. ―Los cuatro niños soltaron gritos de alegría y salieron en tropel hacia la cocina, seguros de poder disfrutar de una estupenda y abundante comida de media tarde.

―¿Tú no vas a merendar, Koko?―La adolescente se miró sus uñas pintadas de brillante púrpura antes de contestarle a su abuelo.

―Luego. Primero quiero que la yeya me explique por qué me ha contado lo que me ha contado. ―El hombre alzó las cejas y miró para su mujer, intrigado.

―¿Qué le has contado?―La aludida se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

―Oh, nada, tan solo nuestra historia.

―¿Nuestra historia? ¿Otra vez?―Su cónyuge lo miró de forma significativa.

―_Toda_ nuestra historia. ―Ante sus palabras el hombre se puso totalmente rígido.

―¿Toda… toda?―Ella asintió.

―Toda. ―Ambos miraron para su nieta y esta se removió, incómoda.

―Sí, y reconozco que ha sido… un shock. Pero no entiendo…

―Cielo, ¿entiendes al menos por qué te lo he contado?―La chica desvió la vista.

―No es lo mismo, yeya. Yo no… no sería así… Akira me quiere y yo a él y…

―Sí, seguro que sí. ―La mujer pellizcó a su marido detrás de la rodilla para silenciarlo.

Aquello era cosa de mujeres.

―Sabes que yo amo a tu abuela, Koko. ―La joven asintió, haciendo que sus pendientes de aro se agitaran con el movimiento―. Y, aun así, no estoy orgulloso de cómo me le… declaré. Eso lo sabes.

―Yeyo, nos lo has contado miles de veces.

―Sí, lo sé, pero si lo hice, y lo sigo haciendo, es porque… quiero que seáis más listos de lo que fui yo.

―Y más conscientes de los peligros de lo que fui yo―añadió su esposa―. Nadie puede decidir por ti, cariño, ni forzarte a nada que no quieras hacer. A tu abuelo le gusta dramatizar, pero lo cierto es que yo no me sentí amenazada por él en ningún momento. Sabía, desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, que él no me haría daño.

―Pues ya lo sabías mejor que yo―murmuró su esposo, acariciándole cariñosamente los nudillos con el pulgar, mientras le tenía la mano sujeta entre la de él.

Como cada vez que veía a sus abuelos demostrarse el enorme afecto que se tenían, la joven adolescente se los quedó mirando, con curiosidad, admiración y algo de envidia, deseando tener ella en su vida un amor así, como el de ellos: incondicional, sincero, puro, a prueba de balas, incluso.

Ni siquiera sus propios padres, con todo lo que parecían quererse, llegaban a alcanzar ese nivel de respeto y de entendimiento mutuos, reservados solo a aquellas parejas que habían superado hasta la más dura de las adversidades.

La puerta de la casa abriéndose y el ruido de llaves, de pasos y de voces hizo que aquel momento especial se rompiera.

Los niños se lanzaron a recibir a sus padres, entre gritos entusiastas, queriendo hablar todos a la vez para contar lo que habían hecho aquella tarde de domingo en casa de los abuelos.

Una alta y esbelta mujer enfundada en un bonito conjunto otoñal de blusa y pantalón fue a reunirse con el matrimonio mayor que los esperaba en el salón, mientras la adolescente salía a recibir a su padre y a sus tíos.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó ansiosa―. ¿Has podido hablar con ella, mamá?

―Sí, cariño. Y debo decir que se ha puesto difícil para nada. ―La esbelta mujer se desplomó sobre el sofá.

―Gracias, mamá. De verdad. A mí siempre me rehúye o me contesta o…

―¿A quién habrá salido?―Ella dejó escapar una risa que a su esposo le sonó a música celestial.

Sonrió al ver a su hija ruborizarse.

―¿Hay reunió familiar secreta y no estoy invitado?

―Ya sabes como son mamá y papá.

―Oh, ¿y cómo somos, Ryu?

―Misteriosos, cabezones, orgullosos…

―¿Solo vas a sacar defectos? Cría cuervos… ―Su esposa volvió a pellizcarlo detrás de la rodilla, sonriéndole acto seguido.

―Claro, como vosotros sois encantadores como príncipes… ―Padre e hijos rieron ante el comentario de su mujer.

Estuvieron conversando unos minutos más. Los niños y las parejas de sus hijos se unieron a la animada charla. Finalmente, la ruidosa casa se fue vaciando poco a poco y el matrimonio mayor se quedó solo.

―Ah, silencio, bendito silencio―susurró el hombre mientras se arrellanaba con un suspiro de satisfacción en el sillón.

Su esposa soltó una risita y se acomodó ella también contra el respaldo del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada.

―Admite que los echas mucho de menos cuando no están. ―Su acompañante arqueó una perfecta ceja plateada que formó aún más arrugas en su anciano rostro.

―¿Quién lo dice?

―Tú, que te pones insoportable si pasas más de dos días sin ver a nuestros nietos.

―Bueno… eso… ―Su mujer volvió a reír y él también sonrió, deleitándose con ese maravilloso sonido que, a pesar de las décadas compartidas, cada día era más hermoso que el anterior.

Cogió las manos femeninas entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios, besando con reverencia las yemas de esos pequeños dedos que con tanto mimo lo habían tocado, cuidado y acariciado hasta en los momentos más duros de su vida en común.

―Te amo, Kagome. ―Los ojos marrón chocolate brillaron en el rostro ovalado de la mujer, haciéndola parecer más joven de repente durante unos pocos segundos, como si volviera a tener veinte años y la ilusión de un futuro esperanzador junto al amor de su vida frente a ella.

―Yo también te amo, InuYasha. ―Y se besaron, con tranquilidad y con delicadeza, con sus rodillas juntas y sus manos unidas.

Con la calma de aquellos que sabían que habían llegado al final de sus vidas habiendo cumplido todos sus sueños y sus metas.

Absolutamente todos.

**Fin [Juntos]**

* * *

**Bueno, pues llegamos al final...**

**No sé si es lo que esperabais o lo que queríais que fuera, pero creo que me ha quedado algo bastante bonito y decente xD. Así que... ¿me dejáis un review para decirme lo que os ha parecido este final? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado algún comentario a lo largo de esta historia, por pequeño o escueto que haya sido. Me llena de orgullo y felicidad saber que mi fanfic os ha gustado y os ha entretenido.**

**Os amodoro gente, a todos vosotros. Sí, incluso a ti, lector fantasma. Por darle una oportunidad a esta mi historia.**

**Así que gracias, gracias mil. Pero me gustaría hacer mención especial a:**

aky9110

Laura

AmyCat145

Nieve Taisho

lunita18

serena tsukino chiba

YU-HIKARURU

Saiko666

LadyJulianneReader

Silvia

PAOLA TAISHO

Frida-chan

NATGONJER

Ryuuzaky

popotico71

Guest

naomi-nakuru

Guest

Guest

AmaeKag

**A todos: gracias especiales e infinitas. Por estar ahí y permitirme compartir un trocito de mí con el mundo.**

**Espero poder veros en futuros proyectos que me anime a publicar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi**


End file.
